Two Sides of a Coin
by Suffering Angel
Summary: 21.10.05 again! Kouichi's a prince. Kouji's a commoner. When the two meet by accident, they decide to switch. We all know that story, so here it is with tons more adventure, mystery and of course, shonen ai :P
1. Prologue

I don't own Digimon Frontier or The Prince and the Pauper.

A/N: they're all 15. Junpei's 16. And it's AU, so don't expect much sense. And I don't follow the fairytale's plot line, only the main aspect of it, being the twins switching. Enjoy. Oh yeah, Takouji.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

_Prologue – Two Boys Under the Sun_

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing by gently. It was the perfect day for any healthy young man to be out and about, doing all sorts of idiotic things, getting into trouble, seeing the world, and in short, live. But for one young man that just happened to be the prince of the kingdom of Furontia, that wasn't even an option.

Kouichi, the crown prince of the kingdom, took off his heavy training armor with a sigh. His teacher, a tall blonde man with deep red eyes smiled down at him.

"You are improving, Kouichi-sama."

"You're being too kind, Wolf-san."

The older yet still young man shook his head, putting the practice swords back on their place.

"Well, you're no warrior, but you sure have gotten better since you were younger."

"Not good enough."

The teen looked angrily at his clenched fist and cursed his lack of strength. He was the prince, he should've been better. If the heavens meant for him to be this fragile they should've given him life as a woman.

"Practice makes perfect, my prince. Not only in this area. Is it time for you to take over yet, Lowe?"

Kouichi looked up and had to smile. Out of all the lessons he was put through, he liked studying with Lowe the best. It wasn't that he disliked fighting, or studying magic. It was just that he kept proving too weak in the first, and too clueless in the second. Theoretical studies were the only thing he had left, so he gave it his all. His mother, the queen of the land, was very supportive of whatever he did... but somehow, the distant look in her eyes always kept him feeling empty, like no matter what he did, it was never enough. Not for a prince.

"That it is, Wolf. It appears I am not disturbing anything."

"That you aren't. Well then, Kouichi-sama, I wish you best until tomorrow."

He lightly patted the boy on the back, but it felt like the prince was hit by a brick wall, the difference between them even after 10 years was that much.

"Ah, hai. Take care, Wolf."

The swordsman bowed his head, smiling as he left the training hall. The other teacher, a man of similar features, the main difference was his blue eyes, looked after his retreating form.

"I take it the lesson went well?"

Kouichi was beaten, battered, broken, and just knew that was going to leave a mark.

"Best lesson I had in weeks."

The man laughed lightly and led the boy to the library.

"Perhaps you should request a different tutor. Seems to me my old friend is being a tad too harsh on you."

It was the other way around, Kouichi thought to himself. It wasn't Wolf's fault he was that fragile.

"No, he's a good teacher. I like him."

A warm, knowing smile was his reply as the two passed through the halls. Looking through the many large windows that decorated the castle, he spotted a small group of children about his age sparring by the riverbank, moving with grace, beauty and laughter. The image, not so much as the will to be there with them, burned itself into Kouichi's mind and refused to leave, keeping him company in the lesson that would occupy the land's prince until nightfall.

–

–

"This time I got you!"

The swords hit each other, sending a sound rivaling that of bells into the afternoon air to be carried faraway by the wind.

"Wouldn't you love to think that!"

Two bodies moving in perfect harmony, each anticipating the other's movement yet discovering the thrilling excitement of being surprised with each swift blow the other laid.

"This time, you are going down! No doubt about it!"

Their swords met again, each reflecting the opponent's eyes. One showed blazing brown eyes, a passionate fire within, charring all who would be foolish enough to toy with it. The other mirrored blue eyes as dark and as deep as the night's sky, burning bright enough to light the sun.

"You're a hundred years too young to face me, bro. Face it..."

With a flowing movement that would make the best swordsmen in the land jealous, the taller of the two boys suddenly ducked, kicking the other's legs from below him. The brown eyed boy fell to the ground, his sword landing just out of arms reach. Looking up past the sword that was aimed at his throat, he met with a somewhat mocking yet still caring smile.

"...you're no match for me."

The sword was removed from his neck and an offered hand took its place. The boy accepted the offer and rose to his feet again.

"You two finally done?"

The final, older part of the trio of teens asked from his seat not far on a rock.

"Getting restless, Junpei? You could always spar with us."

Shibayama Junpei was an always smiling, friendly figure. He was the son of a wealthy merchant, yet followed his heart's desire and studied magic out of books his father purchased for him. He had no real intention of following that line of what one might call work in the future, but youth was made for experiments.

"Yeah, Takuya could use a chance to actually win once in a while."

Kanbara Takuya was a fair skinned boy with hair as brown as his eyes, his smile more radiant that Junpei's. Ever since birth he loved the outdoors and spent as much time there as he could. About the same time Junpei began studying magic, he began training in the art of the sword. It was his ambition to follow in his father's footsteps, now a carpenter, then a noble knight. However, there was one mountain he knew he would never climb. And frankly, he was happy about it, for it meant they would keep their promise of chasing each other forever.

"Oh, shut up, Kouji."

The final member of the little squad was the son of a shop keeper who married a landowner. The shop had many bizarre items, but it sold well enough not to demand compensation from the farm's profits.

A lone wolf by heart, a somewhat cold person by nature, and one of the best swordsmen out there by right. Yet even despite all of this, Takuya couldn't help but consider Minamoto Kouji as his best friend... and the man who stole his heart.

Laughing at his friend's annoyance, Kouji seethed his sword and went to sit by the rock Junpei was sitting on. Takuya frowned as he picked his discarded sword.

"Dammit, Kouji, you cracked it again!"

"I told you to use the practice swords, haven't I?"

Pouting childishly, Takuya seethed his sword as well and placed it next to the rest of his stuff.

"How am I supposed to get drafted with my sword like this?"

He immediately regretted saying that as Kouji turned away, his eyes distant and cold. He usually only showed that side of him to others; Takuya was the only one that was free from it. Until recently, that is.

"You're still talking about it?"

"Well, yeah..."

Unable to look at Kouji, he stared downwards as he dug a hole in the ground with his foot.

"It's my childhood dream, you know? And at 15, I can join the training ranks! Can you imagine?! In less than a year, you'll have to salute when I walk by!"

"We're civilians, Takuya."

Junpei calmly commented.

"We won't have to salute you even if you became a general."

"Besides, how can you think of drafting when you're worse than I am?"

Though meant to enrage the brown eyed boy, Junpei knew the blue eyed one meant well. He simply didn't want Takuya to go, and for that end, he'd use all the means at his disposal.

"Just because you're that good doesn't mean I'm that bad, Kouji!"

Takuya said angrily, stomping his foot.

"I bet I could be just as good as you if I had such a good sword!"

All three knew that Kouji's sword was the best in the village. Collectors came, begging to buy it, soldiers who were kind enough to spar against him admired it, but above all, Kouji treasured the weapon for its sentimental value; it was a gift left to him by his real mother 15 years ago.

"Then get money and buy one!"

"I will, once I'm in the army!"

The two broke away their glares, blushing lightly.

"Fine. Go to the army. See if I care."

"Well, I was going to do so anyways!"

"Well, fine!"

"Fine!"

"Humph!"

"Calm down, you two."

Junpei said in his big-brother voice.

"You know that no matter what, you're gonna meet again. We're from the same village, no way any of us would settle anywhere else, ne?"

They were in silence for a while, before Takuya shook his head.

"Join the army too, Kouji. I bet you could get farther than me."

Standing up, Kouji took out his sword again and cut air.

"I can't leave my parents. Dad needs help with the shop, and mom could always use helping hands in the farm."

"I see. You're scared."

"Am I?"

"Prove you're not!"

"I will, just don't cry when you lose."

"Who'll lose?!"

And as the two went at it again, Junpei sighed, wondering just why they had to be so loud.

–

–

"This is so troublesome."

Wolf said, observing the situation. In the middle of his lesson, the young prince disappeared from the castle.

"I will take full responsibility."

Was Lowe's simple reply.

"There is no need for that."

A short, pointy headed man said, approaching the two tutors.

"Boko-san."

Both showed their respect to their elder.

"The prince will be found shortly, don't worry."

"But, are you sure this is ok? I mean, the queen's mother..."

A messenger from the queen arrived at the library, asking to speak to the teacher in private. The Queen's mother had wished to speak to the prince, yet when the tutor returned, the boy was gone. They have been looking for him ever since.

"Her health's gotten better, whatever she had to say to him will wait until he is found. Not like we have much of a choice on the matter, either."

Having no option but to agree, the two young men made themselves useful and joined the search. The elder looked at the evening's sky with a smile.

"I was wondering just when he'd run away."

"And when do you assume he'll be back?"

"Ah, it's you, court magician."

The young one kept hidden in the shadows.

"I assume his majesty will be brought back shortly?"

"Do not worry yourself too much with his safety. He will be brought back."

"Oh, I do not, old one. Yet my heart cannot bear to be part from him for much longer."

He was left alone again to wonder.

"I'm sorry, my queen. But perhaps it is best he stayed away."

–

–

He grinned, smirked, smiled, laughed, chuckled, giggled, all at once, and managed to stay breathing.

"Incredible, a, amazing, simply amazing!"

Kouichi almost chanted as he walked down the field outside of the castle. Many animals were there, enjoying a meal before night, seeming oddly comfortable around the young prince.

"Wow, I never saw a real sheep before! And that's a real cow! Wow, and... the horses here are in real good shape, too!"

He carefully approached a snow white horse and began patting its mane.

"You're a beautiful one, aren't you? I bet you can run fast, too!"

The beast looked at him with kind eyes, before it seemed confused.

"What's the matter, boy? Was it something I said?"

"She's a girl, stranger, and you're trespassing."

He felt a sword press lightly against the back of his neck and panic began gripping his head.

"Hands where I can see em and turn around slowly."

The prince was not used to being ordered around, but he wasn't stupid enough to decline. So arms raised, he slowly turned around... only to feel as though he was staring at a mirror.

"Who... who are you?"

The question was heard in stereo, as both Kouichi and Kouji asked the same thing.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper, and again, I hardly use that plot other than the main concept. Thank you.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 1 – Understanding then Switcharu_

__

"Who are you?"

The two teens stared at each other in shocked silence for quite a while. The animals around them seemed quite comfortable with both humans, even though a sword was drawn and aimed at one's throat. Both boys looked each other over. Though curious about Kouichi's fine garments, Kouji didn't seem the least bit impressed or afraid by his obvious status proofs. Kouichi on his side was curiouser as even the servants and most common of soldiers wore clothes unlike what the boy in front of him was wearing. While Kouichi was wearing his royal outfit as suiting a prince, consisting of a green shirt trimmed with golden lines, brown pants and knee high black boots with his red cape flying behind him, Kouji was wearing a baggy and dirty brown shirt which hung loosely on his body, revealing his shoulders and just as baggy and dirty black pants. However, it was evident that even though he wore such clothes he was well fed and taken care of… and well built as well.

"I…"

Kouichi began, swallowing hard. Kouji held his sword steadily, softening a bit at the other boy's evident fear and confusion. Thinking that his actions were disgraceful, Kouichi straightened himself, the sword less than an inch from his neck.

"I am Kouichi, prince of his land."

He seemed so serious, Kouji had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Right, and I'm the Archbishop."

"I wasn't aware of a new Archbishop being appointed."

The boy seemed sincerely surprised and believing, which made Kouji stop for a moment, before putting his sword away with a laugh. The sun shined off of the hilt, catching Kouichi's attention.

'_That sword… looks just like mine…_'

"Well, pleased to meet your acquaintance, your majesty."

He said, bowing. The prince stood still for a moment, before collapsing to his knees.

"Are you ok?!"

Kouji asked hurriedly, honestly concerned for the other boy's well being.

"I… I never faced a… real sword like that before."

Blink.

"My tutor always… always told me to strike at him first. So… I was never threatened from behind."

"How long have you been studying?"

"Ten… Ten years."

Kouji whistled in admiration.

"Ten years, and you still attack first?"

He calmly ignored the hurt glare sent his way; Takuya got him used to those when they were 10.

"Must be a pretty lousy teacher then…"

"Wolf isn't lousy! He's the best there is, otherwise mother wouldn't have gotten him to teach me!"

Kouji's eyes widened and he had to keep his mouth from hitting the floor.

"Wolf… THE Wolf?! The war hero?! He's teaching you?!"

"Ah, hai…"

"And you still attack first?!?!?!"

Kouichi blushed furiously, his own sense of lack of self worth coming out to bite him.

"You don't have to say it like that! I know I'm weak, but I can get stronger! Wolf believes it too, so just let me be!"

The long haired youth remained silent, feeling slight guilt over touching what was obviously a sensitive spot.

"So… what were you doing here in the first place, _your highness_?"

He didn't mean to be so cold, but he was unwillingly beginning to feel for the stranger. The prince sobbed lightly before answering.

"I… I ran away."

"You ran away."

"Yes. I couldn't take it anymore. I was a disgrace, yet everyone kept on smiling. I just had to get out of there."

"So, you went out to a world you know nothing about, and where your real value would be even lower than at the castle, if you're really who you say you are."

Kouji summarized shortly to himself, getting another angry outburst from the prince.

"I do too know about the world!"

"Well excuse me for thinking differently, mister 'oh my god, that's a real cow'."

Kouichi stood up and brushed his clothes as best he could, then turned to leave.

"I certainly will not remain where I am not welcomed."

He didn't fight when he felt a hand catch his own.

"And where exactly are you planning on staying? No where. Thank you. Now come on, I know it's not a royal bed, but unless you wanna go back to where you came from, our barn's not that bad."

For some reason, sleeping with the cows and the sheep didn't seem that repealing to the crown prince of Furontia.

"Where are you going with those blankets?!"

"Just putting them away in the barn, mom!"

Kouichi was sitting on the hay pile in the barn, the animals around him looking at him curiously. He smiled back reassuringly, positive they understood the gesture.

The door opened noisily and in went Kouji, carrying with him a pile of blankets and a set of clothes.

"Figured you could use a change of clothes, especially if you ran away. Wearing that flashy outfit isn't exactly good for staying low, you know."

Kouichi nodded and accepted the offer.

"Why are you helping me?"

The other boy shrugged.

"I donno. Guess it's too weird, not helping a spitting image of yourself."

Both chuckled lightly.

"I should head back soon."

"Why?"

Sighing lightly, the prince covered himself with a blanket, not bothering to change his clothes or even lie down.

"Tomorrow there're new recruits. I always enjoy sparring with them; one of the only times I actually win. He."

He turned to see a reaction, but only got a blank expression in return.

"Was it something I said?"

"You're wrong."

"Huh?"

Kouichi was clueless.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong! It can't be tomorrow!"

"Why, why not?!"

"Because… because that would mean he's leaving me!"

"Huh?"

Kouji looked away, gritting his teeth as he ran the memory in his mind.

He was on the riverbank with Takuya on a day similar to that day. Junpei had to stay and help his father, so the two teens went alone.

_"I'm definitely going to beat you today, Kouji! Just you watch!"_

The tanned boy said with overflowing confidence.

_"Boasting so early in the day, Takuya? What's the matter, that eager to lose?"_

A grin was thrown at him.

_"I'm joining the army on the next drafting wave. All the papers are ready, I just need to know the date to report in. Just you watch, I'll join the army and beat you!"_

He wasn't in such a cheerful, playful mood.

_"That eager to leave us, eh? What, I mean nothing to you?"_

Neither noticed the slip of the tongue. Either that, or neither cared much. Or they did care, which was why they weren't bothered by it.

_"I told you, you can join too. Join too, Kouji! Then we wouldn't be separated!"_

_"…What's the rush? There was just a drafting wave, wasn't there? You probably have months, at the very least."_

Though Takuya seemed disappointed, he still gripped his sword firmly.

_"…Yeah… months."_

It was probably Kouji's easiest win ever. But as to what was on Takuya's mind that bothered him then, he hadn't realized.

Until now.

"It's about your friend, isn't it?"

Kouichi's calm voice snapped Kouji out of his deep thought.

"Huh?"

"I…"

The prince looked away, blushing lightly.

"I sometimes watched you from the castle. You always trained by the lake, you and that tanned boy, and that other boy who kept reading books."

"You mean to tell me the prince of the kingdom has nothing better to do then to spy on my friends and I?"

Kouichi began wondering if blushing that much was even possible. He knew the comment was a joke, and that he shouldn't take it that hard, but he was never around sharp tongued boys his own age. He felt like a virgin going into a prostitute house.

"That, that's not what I meant! I, I just said… that…"

The other boy wasn't listening.

"Yeah, it's about my… friend."

There was something about the way he said the last word that got the prince curious.

"You're really close, aren't you?"

It was finally Kouji's turn to blush.

"Yeah… I… guess you can put it like that."

"And he's getting drafted tomorrow?"

The long haired boy glared at the floor so hard, his mirror image was sure it was about to burst into flames, whether or not the boy even knew magic.

"Apparently. So that's why he kept urging me to join too… and so passionately, too."

"I wish I could help you more."

Kouichi said, deep regret in his voice.

"But you just keep proving how little I know about the world outside the castle. I never had a real friend before… even my teachers. There's this wall that we mustn't cross… it must be a wonderful feeling?"

"To say goodbye?"

Kouji spat at him.

"To know you have someone worth saying farewell to."

Kouichi gently answered.

"What I wouldn't give to trade with you… But I suppose I'll have to go back. They need the prince for the drafting ceremony."

A spark lit in Kouji's eyes, and Kouichi decided he looked much handsomer with the almost diabolical glint in those blue spheres which looked so much like his, then the dull depressed gaze he's been showing him.

"Maybe the prince will be there tomorrow, but you'll stay here."

"You must be joking."

Kouichi said rationally.

"How can I be at two places at the same time? Even if I made a copy of myself using magic, which will probably fail, there's no point having him here, and they'll know back in the castle if I sent it there.

"But what if a real 'you' went to the castle? And you stayed here in his place?!"

"But… I can't create a real me! I'm not at that level of creating a golem, and…"

He blinked.

"Take his place?"

Kouji nodded, grinning, a somewhat mad look on his face.

"I'll go in your place to the castle, and you'll stay here as me! Works just fine, ne?!"

He was scared of this insane person sitting in front of him, suggesting they did something which borders treason, sitting in a barn at night, surrounded by animals which seemed to agree with the madman in front of him. But even though it took him several minutes, Kouichi eventually shared the expression.

"All right. Sounds good to me."

"Great!"

Standing up, Kouji practically jumped to his feet and pretty much tore his shirt from him, causing Kouichi to shriek and turn away.

"What's the matter?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Keep it down, will you, mom and dad'll hear."

The shirt was discarded on the floor and he went on to his belt when Kouichi stopped him, still looking away.

"I ask again. What are you doing?"

"Switching clothes with you. Can't go to the castle looking like this, can I?"

"I… I suppose…"

As the pants joined the shirt on the floor, Kouichi stopped to stare speechlessly at Kouji. It was true that they were identical when it came to facial feathers, but the rest of them was completely opposite. Kouji's skin was paler than Takuya's by far, but still had a light tan as proof from many days spent out in the open, as suiting a young man in his teens. His muscles were gently built, but the prince knew he was by far stronger and healthier than he was, and he was shaped athletically, reminding Kouichi of Greek statues he studied about. He couldn't help but stare at him as he studied the boy's body farther. Small bruises covered his arms and chest, no doubt from manual labor.

'_Good, he could... he could say that's from… sword practice._'

He managed a coherent thought through the awed daze as his eyes went farther down the other boy's body. A small scar decorated his left ankle, no doubt from an accident.

"Takuya and mine first sword fight."

Kouji answered Kouichi's unasked question when he noticed where the boy's eyes lingered.

"I'm… My apologies…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm freezing, take yours off too."

"That scar might be a problem. If someone notices it…"

A sneeze interrupted him.

"It'll be ok, trust me, would ya? Now hurry and take your clothes off."

Hesitatingly obliging, Kouichi first took off his cape, placing it gently on the stack of hay.

"You're always this slow?"

Kouichi found himself constantly blushing around the other boy as he moved slightly faster, taking less care with the arrangement of the clothes on his spread cape. Now it was Kouji's turn to look Kouichi over.

He was pale, far paler than any teen Kouji was familiar with, obviously due to staying indoor for most of his life. His muscles seemed weak and reminded Kouji of several girls from the village which used to court him, not unable to get stronger, simply a victim of circumstances of birth. Then again, the one before him was as he was, male… He shook that thought off and carried on. Kouichi's skin seemed tender and smooth, making Kouji's fingers itch lightly to touch it. Several blue marks decorated his upper body, serving as proof to what Kouji considered the prince's poor fighting ability.

"Ok now, let's switch."

Both put on the other's clothes quickly, giving each other pointers about their own lives. While Kouji's explanation was brief, consisting of the few people he let into his life, Kouichi's was far more complicated, as he had many people he considered important for Kouji to know. The tutors; the servants which would approach Kouji; the basic daily routine; His mother.

"…And remember, you're going to be prince of this land in my stead. It's a lot of responsibility."

Kouji shook his head as he tried to put the cape into place, eventually giving up and accepting Kouichi's help.

"From the sound of it, sounds like you're not sure about this."

There was a moment of silence which was followed by Kouichi determinedly picking up his own sword and gripping it tightly, looking straight into the other's eyes.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be on the outside. Even if we'll get caught, and all we managed was a mere day… I'll gladly do it all over again."

Kouji couldn't help but let just a hint of pride slip into his smile, seeing how the other boy was changing in such a short time. He whistled strongly, and in minutes, the snow white horse from before reached him, licking his face lovingly before he mounted her.

"Well, guess I better get going then."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Not knowing how to say it, Kouichi merely held the end of his hair for the teen to see, and following his example, Kouji felt his own, much longer hair. He bit his lip a moment, before drawing out his sword.

'_If it's to see him again…_'

With a movement as swift as any he used while wielding a sword, Kouji shut his eyes tightly, cutting his cherished ponytail off.

"Here you go!"

He said gently, sadness not escaping his voice, as he placed the group of hair in Kouichi's hand.

"Just tell them you got tired of it! Let's go, Snow!"

The horse snorted, and turned at the castle's direction, running quickly.

"Wait a minute! I don't even know your name!"

"Minamoto Kouji, your highness!"

"Minamoto Kouji…"

The prince echo whispered, watching the boy disappear into the night. He turned to look at the night's sky, gripping the bunch of hair left with him, for the first time in his life, feeling truly and utterly free.

"Take care, my friend."

And in a lazy manner completely unlike himself, he stashed the hair in his pocket, and headed to the place which from that moment on he would have to call 'home'.


	3. chapter 1b

I don't own neither Digimon Frontier nor the Prince and the Pauper. :3

A/N: I decided to have this chappie as a bastard son of the last chappie, because frankly what I had planned is hardly fit to be named a full chappie, as it only describes shortly the twins arriving at their new homes. Not much to talk about.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 1 part b – Arrival_

__

__

Soft laughter and murmurs were heard from the room he assumed to be the living room as Kouichi sneaked into Kouji's house, wearing his cloths. He peeked in through the slightly open door and saw a man and a woman, no doubt Kouji's parents, conversing lively. Jealousy tugged at his heart as he imagined the daily conversations his counterpart must've had with the couple. He had spoken very little to his mother, as even as queen and prince their statues were too far apart. As for his father, all he knew was that his father was a brave knight who disappeared shortly after his birth. All he had from him was his sword.

"Kouji?"

He suddenly heard 'his' father say and jumped. Clearing his throat, he tried to make his voice sound the most like Kouji's as he could.

"Yes, father?"

The man chuckled lightly.

"Why being so formal? And what are you still doing up?"

"Just… Went to get a glass of water. Going back to bed now."

"Remember, no need to get up early tomorrow. I got some men to help me, so you can just rest and meet with your friends."

The woman said, care and compassion evident in her voice. His mother spoke to him in a similar manner… or so he wanted to believe.

"A, All right, Mother."

He saw them blinking before closing the door and heading up the stairs. Though the house was far smaller than the castle, it felt much more homey and comfortable to the young man. Family pictures decorated the walls, and as he studied them, Kouichi noticed that they consisted only the father and Kouji until the boy was about 8. That's when his mother began showing in the pictures.

'_Weird..._'

He found Kouji's room at the end of a small corridor and upon entering, felt like a child in a toy store. Toys were stacked in one corner of the room, practically flowing out of a small wooden toy box. He examined the playthings curiously. There were dolls, and wooden swords, and puzzles, and all sorts of things the prince has never seen before. Getting somewhat attached to a small brown teddy bear, he picked it with him as he continued to examine the room. The walls were decorated with small pictures, both drawn professionally, and both those of a small child. Yet as he went along the wall, it became harder to tell apart, as it was obvious the artist's skills were improving. At the corner, where the pictures ended, a guitar leaned against the wall. He gave up on trying to play; Playing was maybe the only thing he was worse at than sword fighting. 

He half collapsed on the bed and a strange sensation washed over him. His hands moved lightly over the mattress and pillow, an odd tingling passing through his fingers.

'_He slept here… for 15 years…_'

He closed his eyes and began to imagine how life must've been for Kouji. He saw him running outside, picking up a sword for the first time. He saw him with his parents, smiling and laughing. He saw him grow up from an adorable boy to the handsome young man he met… and in his mind, he was with him through it all.

He never expected to be inside the castle in his life. He never expected it would be so easy to get in. He never expected to be treated like royalty by all. And least of all, he never expected even a prince could get away from running away.

"Your highness!"

"We were so worried, your majesty!"

"The Queen was worried sick, what were you thinking?!"

Kouji couldn't help but stare at the servants from his place on top of Snow.

"Prince!"

"Kouichi-sama!"

Kouji looked up at the two voices and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Running at him were none other than Lowe and Wolf, two characters he had admired since childhood.

"Wo, Wolf!"

The tutor stopped to look the youth over worriedly.

"Is something the matter, Kouichi-sama? You seem unease."

Finally remembering to get off of his horse, Kouji found his knees shaking.

"No, nothing's the matter, Wolf."

The tutor found it odd that the prince would drop the honorific from his name, but let it slide, having always claimed the addition made him unease himself around his disciple.

"Well, it sure is good to see you again, Kouichi-sama."

Feeling obliged to the people who showed him such care, Kouji smiled at them, yet was confused when many gasped in return.

"Wha, what is it?"

"His Highness seems in a good mood for a change."

The servants cleared a path for the chief advisor, and Boko walked by slowly, leaning on his cane.

"Mayhap he happened a kind lady while outside?"

He grinned at the boy, causing him to blush. Not knowing how to get out of the situation he was in, and thankfully remembering the man's name, Kouji bowed.

"My apologies, Boko-san. I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble."

"It's ok, my boy. First time you acted somewhat like your father."

"My… father? What…"

"KOOOOUUUUUIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAMAAAAA!"

Before he managed to blink, Kouji was tackle-glomped by a blonde girl about his age. He was too shocked to do anything but try and keep from falling.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE AND I WAS THIS CLOSE TO DYING FROM HEARTBREAK, I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME BUT I KNOW YOU NEVER WILL BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AND…"

Her eyes widened and her mouth shut as she felt him push her away gently. All around them seemed surprised, yet hardly disappointed.

"Kou… Kouichi… sama?"

"I… I'm sorry… You caught me by surprise."

Now calmer, the girl took his hand in hers as tears welled in her eyes.

"I thought I lost you forever… no matter where we looked for you, no matter who we asked… you weren't there… I… I thought you left me."

Though girls weren't of great interest to Kouji, he raised his free hand to wipe away the girl's tears and lifted her chin lightly so she would look into his eyes.

"Don't cry. Girls shouldn't cry."

She seemed shocked, but soon nodded, looking lively again.

"Well then, the prince is safe and that's all that matters, right?!"

Kouji smiled back, feeling somewhat awkward around her.

"Shall I escort you to your chambers, my prince?"

Lowe said in a calm voice, hardly heard by Kouji over the sound of his speeding heartbeat.

"Yes, please, Lowe… san."

The man smiled as he began to walk towards the castle, the people clearing a path to him. Kouji was about to follow when Wolf's voice came in.

"Kouichi-sama, what about this horse?"

The teen looked at the only reminder he had of the outside and just felt as though the horse was smirking at him. A half smirk tugged at his lips as well, farther surprising the ones around him.

"She just followed me around, so I decided to keep her. Is it all right?"

After a moment's thought, Wolf nodded.

"She seems to be a good horse. I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, Wolf."

Even as the others cleared, the girl remained standing, watching the would-be-prince disappear in the castle. A short figure came hopping towards her, dressed as appropriate for the castle's court jester.

"What do you want, Tomoki?"

The child-like figure chuckled.

"My lady seems distracted. Is something the matter with the crown prince?"

Upon saying the title, he pinched his lips together, making a kissing sound. It was almost too much not to kick him.

"He seems… different. He actually pushed me away."

"Well, it's about time he pushed Izumi-sama away, considering he doesn't feel the same."

"BE QUIET, JESTER!"

He didn't seem to bother too much.

"But, it's not just the way he acts. He felt different."

"Felt?"

The girl blushed.

"I hug him often. He felt much more built than usual."

"I hope you are not forgetting your promise."

He said in a mysterious voice, the bells on his hat jingling as he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye. 

"You are still going to make him love you, are you not, Izumi-sama? No matter the cost?"

A somewhat dreamy yet diabolical expression rose to her face.

"What do you think?"


	4. chapter 2

I don't own the Prince and the Pauper. Frontier? Bought it last Friday :P

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 2 – Good Morning! This is Your New Life!_

__

__

Sunlight was the first thing Kouichi saw as he opened his eyes to the cry of the rooster. He remembered Kouji's mother's words about not having to wake up early, and in all reality he didn't want to, but fate was cruel enough to draw him out of his dream. He was dreaming about life on the outside, living as any other commoner would. He couldn't imagine the chores and work truthfully enough from lack of experience, but whenever he met with his friends, Kouji among them, he couldn't stop laughing.

He groaned as he got out of bed, mentally preparing himself for what lied ahead.

The same happy sounds that he heard the other night welcomed him that morning as well as he descended the stairs and headed to what he assumed to be the kitchen. A pleasant and appetizing scent filled the air, reminding the teen he hadn't eaten since early afternoon the earlier day.

He stopped before he entered, listening in on the conversation. Though it was mundane, Kouichi found it more interesting than most of the subjects he learned. The shop's condition; the farm's well being; small gossips of everyday people's everyday lives; Kouji.

"Good morning."

Kouichi said hesitantly, stifling a yawn. Both grownups turned to him with matching smiles, yet their returned greeting was cut in the middle. His mother dropped the pot she was holding from shock. Luckily, it was empty.

"Kouji!"

Kouji's mother rushed to him and hugged him tightly, her fingers running through his hair.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"It was Takuya, wasn't it? I told that boy a thousand times to be more careful, but him…"

It took him a moment before he realized what they were talking about.

"N, No, it's… I… Takuya had nothing to do with my hair. I cut it on my own."

Seeing that he wasn't trusted, he took out the group of hair, still in its original hair band, out of his pocket.

"I.. it started to get in the way. But I couldn't just leave it lying around, I… thought I'd… bury it."

He knew the excuse sounded childish, but it was the best he could do. To his surprise, both adults smiled comfortingly and hugged him.

"If that's what you want…"

"Just remember, it'll always grow back, just give it some time, dear."

Not used to such intimate contact with other human being, Kouichi couldn't help but blush, causing his father to laugh.

"Now now, Satomi, we've embarrassed the boy. Let's just sit down and have breakfast. I'm sure Kouji has better things to do than to be glomped by his parents."

The man sat down as the woman returned to the stove, looking outside the window. Kouichi sat down next to 'his' father.

"Haven't seen Snow since yesterday."

Kouji's mother said somewhat absentmindedly.

"Must've ran away again. You know that horse, goes where the wind takes her, eh, son?"

He ruffled Kouichi's hair, his expression saddening.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I won't tell your mom about any girls you met you'd cut your hair for."

Blink. Blush. Blink. Blush. Faint.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Stop pestering the boy, Kousei. His love life, or lack thereof, are nobody's business but his. And his mother's. So tell me once your father leaves for work, all right dear?"

Salvation came in the form of beef stew, an alien life form with which the prince was unfamiliar. Yet it tasted good and quieted his rumbling stomach, and provided a comfortable excuse for him not to participate in the conversation going on around him.

Assuming this was the way his counterpart started every day in his life, Kouichi felt guilty for sending Kouji to the icy hell of his real life. The guilt weighted heavier on his heart, knowing he still wouldn't switch back so soon.

'_I wonder if he's enjoying himself._'

The thick crimson curtains were rolled up on the walls, revealing the room's large windows. The entire kingdom seemed to fit in, creating a view which the boy wasn't sure if it was real, or a masterpiece to be presented in a museum. He could've sat there for hours, admiring the sight. He wasn't that lucky.

A soft knock came from the thick wooden door that led to the prince's chamber. He paid it little attention, pouting when it repeated, slightly louder this time.

"My prince, I am coming in."

The door opened noiselessly and in came Aguni, the leader of the royal guards. He had long blonde hair reaching to his waist, tied halfway in a wide hairband. His blue eyes seemed mature for his age.

"My prince? Ah, you are awake."

The man said, noticing Kouji sitting by the window seal, gazing outside. He spotted a pile of clothes lying on the floor and his eyes wondered back to the boy, only to find him wearing the commonest thing he could find. Though far more to Kouji's liking than the rest of the wardrobe, it was still far from perfect to him, far too uncomfortable and official. It was a blue buttoned shirt with the baggiest pants he could find, white in color. His bare feet raised a smile to Aguni's face, reminding him less of a prince and more of an outdoor loving brat.

"What is it?"

Kouji asked in a somewhat distant voice after several minutes in which the man said nothing. He found it easier to remain calm in front of one of his childhood heroes, having met both Wolf and Lowe that night. Though still exciting, he felt more comfortable, or at least comfortable enough to fully control his voice.

"Your mother wished for me to see whether or not you were awake. You do remember that today is the drafting ceremony, I hope. Your attendance is a must."

The boy jumped off of the window seal and landed gracefully on the floor, not going without Aguni's notice. It might've not been that amazing an achievement, but as the window seal was taller than the man standing at the room at that moment, it was.

"I… I'm afraid I have forgotten some of my duties for the ceremony. If it's not too much of a bother…"

"Fear not, my prince. Boko-sama will teach you everything you need to know, as he has since you first attended the ceremony."

Feeling relieved, the teen touched his sword lightly and smiled.

"Well then, let's get going."

"His majesty has developed a sense of humor, it appears."

Kouji disliked the tune of voice he said that in, and from a good reason. 

"He's ready, you may step in now."

About a dozen female servants entered the room, all wearing the same smile, sending shivers down Kouji's spine.

"What… are they here… for?"

Not wanting to deepen the boy's evident distress, Aguni answered.

"Prepare the clothes for his highness, make sure you are in proper shape for the ceremony, and of course, first of all…"

He needn't answer as a large bath was brought into the room, and Kouji felt his cheeks redden.

"Well, nothing to worry about, these maids have helped you since you were a baby. Nothing they haven't seen before."

Winking, the head of the royal guards left the room, telling himself the cries and yells, and the prince's stubborn plea that he would not be touched were not something to be too concerned about.

'_Perhaps… Something did happen last night…_'

Filing the thought at the back of his mind for later study, he went on to prepare himself for the coming ceremony.

Bells rang at the store as the door opened, finding Kouichi too busy reading into a book to notice. Junpei stood at the entrance to the room, watching his would be friend intently. He waited until the other teen would look up and notice him, but the act was futile.

"Can I get my usual discount?"

Kouichi gasped and dropped the book, looking at Junpei, the fear evident in his eyes. The older boy calmly picked the book up and examined it.

"And here I thought it'd be another adventure novel, or an art book. Since when did you get interested in magic?"

The prince snatched the book from the other's hand and placed it back on the shelf, returning to his spot behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?"

Junpei looked at him oddly, and knowing he did something wrong, Kouichi tried to remember Kouji's explanation from last night. He recalled him speaking a lot, and for a moment wondered if Kouji understood anything he had said, but reality forced him to think backwards, and he managed to draw several details from the other's summary of his life.

"Just joking… Junpei."

He tried his best casual smile, but even that seemed staged and out of place.

"You're acting weird this morning."

"Yes, well, I…"

"Anyways, we don't have time for this! You'd never believe what happened."

Usually, just to entertain his friend, Kouji would ask 'what?'. But as it wasn't Kouji standing there, no such response came. Too much in a rush to care, Junpei carried on regardless.

"Takuya got drafted this morning. I went to his place first and he wasn't there. When I asked his mom she boasted with pride, saying he got drafted. Can you believe it?! A drafting wave and no one knew about it! What's worse, Takuya didn't say anything to us! Us! His best friends!"

Kouichi looked away, and wondered how Kouji would've reacted in his place. He imagined it would've resembled his behavior from last night, but as his heart wasn't behind him, he doubted he'd manage to pull off such an act.

"What's the matter with you?!"

Junpei asked, getting slightly enraged.

"Takuya's gone, gone! Who knows for how long, and you're acting this cold?!"

"It was his childhood dream."

Kouichi said, for some reason remembering Kouji's explanation about Takuya the best. He had a fire in his eyes and a passion in his voice when he spoke about him, it just burned itself into Kouichi's mind.

~&~

"_Next is Takuya. He's the guy I spar with all the time. Brown eyes and hair, tanned. Dreamt of becoming a knight ever since he was conceived."_

_Kouichi felt slight jealousy towards the boy about whom Kouji spoke with such heat and liveliness. He didn't feel that way about himself, and even though he might have about other people, he hadn't the necessary emotional experience to express it in words._

_"He's a big mouth, hot headed jerk that never stops to think once. We argue all the time, but it's so much fun, we just don't care. He's the best friend I ever could've hoped for, and I wouldn't trade him for the world."_

_"Is that why we're switching? Because he's drafting?"_

_Kouji bit his lip._

_"Yeah.__ He's one of the people dearest to me. Even with all his downsides, I… I'd die for him. We've been through so much, I can't help it that he's the person I…"_

_Kouji stopped, leaving Kouichi's hanging._

_"Your turn to tell me about your life."___

_Afterwards, Kouichi couldn't help but ramble on and on and on._

~&~

"Who are we to stand against that?"

That was too much for the older boy to take.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! This is Takuya we're talking about, how can you be so cold?! Hello, Earth to Kouji, this is Kanbara Takuya we're talking about, not only your very best friend, but also the man that you lo…"

Kouichi blinked as Junpei stopped, staring at his hair.

"What… your ponytail, what…"

Kouichi moved a hand to touch his hair, his sad gaze true, though from different reasons.

"I… thought a change was in order. Doesn't look that bad, does it?"

Junpei shook his head, not believing his ears.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll go see if I can get in touch with Takuya. You're more than welcome to join me."

He went to the door, the bells ringing almost covering over Kouichi's silent question.

"I wonder how Kouji's doing…"

"What was that?"

After a moment's thought, Kouichi stood up.

"I'll go with you."

"Ok then, let's go!"

Seeing how Junpei reacted, and remembering Kouji's willingness to go as far as switching with him, Kouichi hated Takuya. He hasn't even met him, yet the boy had everything he ever wanted, and never had the chance to have.

'_You better appreciate it, whoever you are. Or so help me, when I return to my rightful place, I'll execute you on sight._'


	5. chapter 3

I don't own the Prince and the Pauper or Digimon Frontier. This disclaimer was brought to you by copy paste. 

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 3 – Salute!_

__

__

"Don't touch me!"

The prince's cries rang through the castle, accompanied by the sounds of what one might think of as a battle.

"But, my prince!"

"What part of the sentence don't you understand?! Don't. Touch. Me!"

The servants were at a loss for the prince's odd behavior, yet had little choice but to obey his commands.

"My apologies, Kouichi-sama."

Once again being referred to with a name not his own, the boy calmed down enough to stop scaring the women around him.

"I'll wash myself. Prepare my clothes and leave."

The maids wordlessly obliged, and on their way out, a young girl turned back to him.

"Please, Kouichi-sama! Forgive us! We meant you no disrespect!"

The sight of the girl, no doubt a commoner like himself, begging for his marcy, just felt wrong. He was about to reassure her when the maid in charge scolded her.

"What are you doing?! Leave the prince alone!"

As the door closed, he hoped she at least saw him smiling at her. He was about to enter the bath when the murmurs of the servants, not yet far enough, reached him.

"Such strange behavior."

"I've never seen him this… violent… before."

"Have you heard?"

"What about?"

"The rumors of what happened to him last night…"

As they left hearing range and it was quiet again, Kouji punched his fist against the wall, not caring about the pain.

'_Great going, Kouji, you're Kouichi for less than a day and you already managed to screw up!_'

Deciding not to let it get the better of him, he undressed and went in the water. It was warm and soothing, and Kouji realized how tensed he was that morning. Of course, who wouldn't be, being assaulted by a dozen female maids.

'_I better get a hold of this prince thing… IT seemed so easy last night…_'

He closed his eyes and began to wash himself, the warm water calming his.

"Takuya, do you mind…"

Force of habit combined with wishful thinking plotted against him, and Kouji bit his lip.

'_Stupid, Takuya isn't here to wash your back… or for you to wash his…_'

"So get a grip!"

His voice echoed in the empty room, making him drown in thought.

'_I wonder if I'll see him today_'

Finally clean, Kouji got dressed only to find that the clothes prepared for him were the least comfortable ones in the house. He stared at the cape and it was just about to stare back when a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

Seeing as it was Boko who entered, the boy stood up just barely able to keep from bowing.

"The maids tell odd tales, my prince."

The old man said with a smile, causing Kouji to sigh.

"I'm 15 years old. I can wash myself."

He was lucky to be the same age as Kouichi, he realized as what might've been a slip of the tongue was let off. 

"But the maids have such a gentle touch…"

"I'm not interested in girls."

Kouji quickly said, not liking the direction the conversation was headed in.

"Of course. My lord has more pressing matters than such childish affairs."

"They aren't childish."

Kouji insisted, feeling that as he semi contradicted himself he would have to explain.

"I just… haven't met the right… girl… yet."

"Of course, of course."

He still had an odd glint in his eyes.

"Well then, Aguni informed me that you were rusty as to what your duties were in the ceremony."

"That I am."

"Very well then. I will inform you on the way. Follow me please."

They entered the hall and Kouji looked outside the windows, again marveling the view.

'_I don't think I could ever get used to this._'

They passed by a group of maids and among them, Kouji recognized the girl from before. He stopped, making Boko look at him questioningly.

"My prince?"

"What is your name?"

The girl was caught off guard while the other maids looked at Kouji oddly.

"I, I beg your pardon?"

"Your name. I want you to tell me your name."

Blushing, the looked downwards.

"I… It is not m place to have such audacity as to announce my name to his royal highness."

Putting his hands on his hips, the teen hoped he looked more casual and less threatening. Seeing as the girl managed to look at him again, he smiled.

"All right then, I order you to tell me your name."

The maids around them began to whisper among themselves, adding to the girl's furious blush.

"La, Lana, your highness."

"Lana. That's a lovely name."

A cough from behind him drew his attention and he bowed lightly before the girl.

"Please forgive my actions this morning. I was out of line. Rest assured you will come to no harm."

"The, the prince truly is, is, as, as generous as they say."

She stuttered.

"I wish you well, Lana."

He joined the elder and they walked away, leaving the girl with a dreamy gaze.

"Not interested in girls, eh?"

"The explanation please, Boko-san!"

"Very well…"

"Don't sound so disappointed."

"*cough*"

They arrived at the royal seat watching over the yard in which the new recruits assembled after Boko's explanation. After a series of speeches given by the generals to raise the troops' morale, they would swear their loyalty to both the prince and queen. Afterwards… Boko wouldn't tell him.

"I have been instructed no to tell you. Don't try and thing about it, this is the first time we've done this."

Kouji was slightly thankful, as he couldn't remember something he never knew.

"I have brought him, your highness."

The boy wished the ground would've swallowed him on the spot. All who were there turned to look at him, all three of his heroes included.

"Good morning, your highness."

They all said at the same time, forcing the boy to look down with a blush.

"Mo, morning."

A path was cleared for him towards his seat next to Kouichi's mother, the queen. Out of everything the prince had told the commoner, he spoke the least about his mother. He knew even less than he told.

"Ah, Kouichi!"

She said with a sad smile.

"Mom."

Gasps filled the air and he understood too late that was a mistake.

"What lack of disrespect!"

"Apologize at once!"

"Stop it!"

The queen said, silencing all.

"I happen to like it. Whoever said a boy can't call his mother that?!"

Kouji couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her voice, reminding him of Kouichi's sadness. Neither was happy in the situation they were trapped in.

Murmurs of apology filled the air as he took his seat by her side, for some reason feeling less nervous around the ruler of the land. His eyes scanned the recruits, looking for one certain teen when he felt a hand brush his hair. Looking up, he saw the queen ruffling his hair.

"It looks slightly different."

"Yeah, I mean, Yes, I tried to rearrange it a bit."

"Why not ask the barber to do it?"

He blushed at the fact that everyone there seemed to think that being prince meant being so helpless that he couldn't even breathe on his own.

"I wanted to do it on my own."

She was surprised, but soon smiled proudly.

"If that is your wish…"

Trumpets were heard, announcing the ceremony's start. Kouji looked at the crowd again, as though from fate finding Takuya immediately. He was in one of the first rows, standing proudly. For a moment Kouji wondered what would happen if he waved at him.

'_He'll probably get executed, he._'

He tuned out the speeches as he watched Takuya, causing the people around him to wonder what it was the prince found so interesting when the speakers themselves fell asleep speaking.

"The new recruits seem to be all healthy young man."

The queen said in content.

"But I wonder if they're a match for our prince."

Boko said in reply.

"That is yet to be seen."

Though the conversation was about him, Kouji paid it not attention, as one thought pushed all other away.

'_He sure looks good in those uniform._'

Takuya stood there, and the boy on the throne smiled as he read through him like an open book. While he was nervous and anxious, it was the happiest moment of his life, the one he waited 15 years for. However, one regret seemed to stick out, as the grin wasn't wide enough to cut his face in two.

'_Don't worry, Takuya. I'm here for you. I'm here…_'

The sun above him was harsh as they headed high noon, yet new recruit Kanbara Takuya felt it not. He was about ready to explode from emotions, and wanted to yell for all to hear – 

'_Kouji, you stupid bastard!__ Why couldn't you be here for me?!'_

The grin began to hurt his face and his entire expression broke as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Finally seeing what he was looking at, Takuya's brown eyes met with blue ones so familiar he almost yelled the boy's name.

'_Ko__, Kouji?!_'

But after a moment, he realized it was not his childhood friend but the prince.

'_Oh… it's… just prince Kouichi… of course, now that I think about it, they do look a lot alike… if only his hair was longer…_'

His attention was forced back to reality as the boy next to him nudged him lightly.

"Look sharp, it's almost time to go up there."

Takuya nodded and readied himself, and true to the stranger's words, the oaths of loyalty began taking place. It was the longest part of the ceremony, but was in fact the reason they were gathered there in the first place. Each new recruit was to come up to the queen and prince, kiss their hands and vow loyalty.

"Isn't it gross?"

Takuya whispered to the other boy.

"I mean, kissing their hands after everyone else has."

The boy chuckled.

"Think about it like this: at least you're not being kissed BY everyone."

Both laughed silently and smiled at each other.

"I'm Arbor, nice to meet you."

"Same here. I'm…"

"Kanbara Takuya!"

Takuya was snapped to attention and stumbled forward towards the small stage on which all of the land's important people were gathered. The queen smiled at him as he kneeled before her.

"I hereby swear my loyalty to the crown and my queen."

He took her hand and kissed it, as was expected of him, before kneeling in front of the prince. The two exchanged looks for a second before looking away.

"I hereby declare my loyalty to the crown and my prince…"

He was about to kiss his hand when he stopped, smiling lightly.

"Heh…"

"What is it?"

Kouji asked as calmly as he could.

"My best friend has this little scar right there too…"

He said, noticing a small scar between Kouji's middle and fourth fingers. The would be prince blushed, flattered. 

"He… must be quite a friend… for you to remember something as little as that."

"Yeah…"

Takuya gently kissed Kouji's hand, sending sparks up the other's arms.

"He's the best."

From the corner of his eye, the 'prince' saw Aguni disapprove, yet 'his' mother seemed satisfied. As for himself, he kept watching Takuya, ignoring the rest of the recruits as they went through the same procedure, the blue refusing to leave his cheeks.

"He seems… happy."

The queen said mostly to herself, yet the prince's two tutors heard her, loud and clear.

"It's that boy."

Lowe said, glancing at Takuya.

"It appears the prince has taken a liking to him."

And from that moment on, Izumi, who was present as well, had to fake her smiles.

"Kouichi-sama…"

Wolf whispered once the last recruit has taken his oath.

"It is time. Please follow me."

Blinking, Kouji was forced to stand up and follow the man as they walked to an area cleared of people, the recruits gathered around them in a large circle. The boy looked around him semi fanatically, yet he spotted Takuya quickly and he calmed down.

"Children! You must've heard of me."

Wolf began, approaching the recruits.

"My name is Wolf. I am the prince's tutor, and like to say, a friend."

Kouji watched him, trying to understand the meaning of the act.

"You are here to serve the kingdom, and we are all grateful for your presence. I know some of you have little to no faith in your abilities, but take this boy for instance."

He pointed at Kouji, and smiled when the boy didn't cower or tried to hide.

'_He really has changed quite a bit… I wonder…_'

"When I met him, he had no fighting ability whatsoever. Today, however, is a different story. Today, you shall watch him fight."

"Who will be my opponent?"

Wolf turned back to him, drawing his sword.

"Myself. I shall be your opponent, Kouichi-sama."

Murmurs broke through the crowd, and Kouji glanced back at the queen and her court. They all seemed anxious, as though expecting something grand out of him. But no matter what they had in mind, he would not lose.

He glanced at Takuya as he drew his sword, holding it steadily by his side.

"I accept your challenge."

Takuya was watching him.

"Very well. Attack me at will, Kouichi-sama."

No matter how Wolf was used to Kouichi's fighting style, he had other plans in mind.

"I'm afraid I cannot do it, Wolf."

"Eh?"

"By all means, Wolf, be the first to strike."

He took the fighting stance which he was so used to, and smiled.

"He's watching me."

Only Wolf was close enough to hear, and he glanced at Takuya as well.

"Even if it's to you, Wolf-san… I will not lose."

And he could feel far more than he could see Takuya's grin, edging him on.


	6. chapter 4

I don't own Digimon or the Prince and the Pauper *loves copy paste*

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 4 – Look at Me!_

__

__

The sun was at high noon, sending its rays down on the kingdom of Furontia. The land was as peaceful as it was on any other day, save for one moment which made the air as thick as jelly.

Prince and tutor stood in front of each other, swords drawn, watching each other.

"He's watching me."

The prince's words rang in Wolf's head over and over again, still bothering him, no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down.

'_What happened last night that changed him so? Wait… is it possible…'_

He glanced at Takuya, trying to study the boy, perhaps discover some hidden trait.

'_Mayhap he met the prince… yet… the boy seemed so unfamiliar with him at the oath…_'

"Don't you dare ignore me! Wolf!"

Swords met, metal banging against finer metal as the tutor was able to bring his sword up in the nick of time.

"What happened to… ung… me attacking you first?"

"In battle, an opponent would never wait on you. It's either you strike when you can, or you die."

Wolf's eyes widened even farther than they have. The prince kept proving how different he returned last night.

"Spoken like someone who's known the harsh nature of war."

He said, pushing the boy away forcefully. Kouji managed to keep his balance and held his sword before him.

'_He fights differently..._'

"Prepare yourself!"

Kouji announced, lunging himself forward again. Wolf dodged, yet all that did was make the boy smile.

'_Well, it is Wolf… can't expect this win to be a stroll down the beach…_'

Wolf took advantage of that moment of thought and stroke, pushing Kouji several feet away. The teen held his arm lightly and smiled.

"You used the wide side of the blade."

"You sincerely expect differently, Kouichi-sama?"

"…Drop the suffix."

"I beg your pardon?"

Kouji looked up, making solid eye contact with the man, his eyes blazing.

"Stop adding 'sama' all the time, it's annoying."

Wounded pride filled his voice, causing the older warrior to stare at him wide eyed.

"In real life battles, title means nothing but perhaps the number of people willing to die for you. It's just you and me now, no one to lay their lives on the line... You pretend I am your superior? I am perhaps your equal at best. Until I defeat you on equal ground, you calling me that will only humiliate and degrade both of us."

His hold over the sword loosened from the shock, yet Wolf quickly regained his senses and gripped it tighter than before.

'_Such words from such a young child… I feel like it is I who is the pupil here._'

"As you wish… Kouichi-_kun_."

The boy smiled.

"Much better."

He knew he shouldn't have, but Kouji glanced at Takuya anyways. He couldn't help but blush, seeing the other boy's attention was directed at him and not the other swordsman. And he was grinning like back home, on the rare occasion his father was willing to spar with Kouji. Takuya would always cheer Kouji on… and Kouji always won. Steadying his pose, he swore this time would be no different.

"Let's go, Wolf!"

"Hai!"

"This is odd."

Arbor said, hardly sounding over the cheers that broke through the audience.

"What is?"

Takuya asked, not taking his eyes off of the fight.

"The rumors are that the prince is weak. Really weak. Wolf was supposed to win this thing with both hands tied behind his back and forced to fight while dancing polka. But this…"

"Good blow!"

Takuya cheered, his hyper nature getting the better of him.

"You were saying?"

"I'm saying either Wolf is going really easy on prince Kouichi, or… the rumors are false."

"They have to be, this guy's strong! He's really strong! I say he wins this!"

Takuya declared, fully confident in his words. He looked back at Kouji just in time to see him fall into a stance the two learned together. It was sort of their special thing, done only against each other.

"Are you sure, Takuya? You really think he can win this?"

Arbor quieted down, seeing Takuya's sudden serious expression.

"It's not that I think he can. I know that he has to."

'_Kouji… are you going to haunt me?_'

"Aaaaaaah, it's no use! We can't even know what time the stupid ceremony ends!"

Junpei cried in frustration. The two teens asked almost everyone in the village. No one could tell them anything.

'_Well, I do know…_'

Kouichi thought to himself, many times having considered helping Junpei's search for answers. He could've just said he asked someone… but even that would raise suspicion, seeing as even Takuya's mother was clueless. He was wondering in thought when he heard a strong pinch on his right hand. He cried out in pain, rubbing the sore area.

"What was that for?!"

"You spacing out on me. Huh?"

Junpei blinked as a blue mark already began to form on Kouichi's arm, visible as the shirt he was wearing had no sleeves.

"Man, I saw Takuya punching you straight in the face but you never had a black eye or nothing. Since when did you get that sensitive?"

The real prince cursed silently.

"I, er, uh, I got hit there this morning… so it was a sensitive spot… Nothing weird about it. At all."

The older boy shook his head, having gave up on trying to understand his old friend's new weirdnesses. 

"Might as well go back home… Unless you wanna spar?"

Kouichi considered for a moment before shaking his head.

"No thank you, Junpei-san, I need to head back to the store. I don't want father to be mad at me."

Blink.

"Just thought I'd give talking like a prince a try. It's no big fun, I'm afraid."

"Ah ha. Well, excuse me while I go help the Easter bunny."

Kouichi blushed quite furiously, knowing again that he shouldn't have taken it that badly, but it didn't stop him from doing so nonetheless.

"Well, I'll… be going now. See you later, Junpei."

The prince departed, leaving his friend to try and resume his pointless chase for a while longer, but in reality, Junpei just stood to watch his retreating form.

'_Couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth, eh, Kouji? Tsk… Well, can't blame him. 15 years of not thinking straight over Takuya, can't expect him to start now._'

And he went on home as well.

Kouichi arrived at the store to find Kouji's father there.

"There you are. I was beginning to think you ran off or something."

The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Junpei came in with news, so I went with him."

"About Takuya?"

The prince felt extremely uncomfortable at the sound of the name. Now only that he was reminded so badly of how the two friends he made cared so much more about the mystery boy than about him (though it wasn't Junpei's fault, Kouichi had to admit, he didn't know the truth), but even people relatively distant like Kouji's parents, or the village people spoke of him with great compassion and kindness.

"Yeah… about… Takuya…"

"Don't be like that, you were the one who turned down joining the army. Or you want to tell me you actually thought Takuya would give up his dream for you?"

"I wouldn't have let him do such a thing."

It felt too much like some thing the real Kouji would say, so he said it. The man smiled warmly and picked up Kouichi's sword, informing the prince he had left it behind.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was young."

Kouichi's eyes widened slightly, and he listened intently, telling himself it was because he'd have to tell Kouji about it when they met, not because he was thirsty for other people's life experience.

"I think I told you this already, but I was drafted when I was 15. Nothing like Takuya how, in my day, we were at war. It was mandatory drafting. My family cried over me. My girlfriend at that time broke up with me, saying she couldn't bear to be away from me for so long. Ended up marrying some bump, phe…"

Kouji's father mistook Kouichi's interested expression for that of confusion or even disgust, so he cleared his throat and hurried to move on.

"So anyway, I served many years in the army. Moved up the ranks, got me enough money to start my new life as a civilian, got me many good friends and connections, and met your mother. So, you see, son…"

"Which one?"

Kouichi suddenly blurted out, unable to keep himself.

"Huh?"

"You said you met my mother… which… I mean, my current, or…"

The man bit his lip and laughed sadly.

"Kouji, I already told you how your current mother and I met, haven't I? She stumbled into the shop on a rainy day… But that's aside from my point!"

The boy was rather enjoying himself from the odd conversation, and felt good about himself for understanding the man's blush.

'_Kouji's parents really are inlove… I wish mother had someone like that._'

"My point is that joining the army isn't that bad. Not like we're on the verge of war here… Takuya was never particularly good at anything other than fighting… He'll learn new things, get a good education, and it's not like we won't see him! We're the village closest to the castle! After a few months he'll be able to come home pretty much whenever he likes. And we'll be able to go visit him, nothing to worry about! So you see son, this is all for the best!"

Kouichi imagined he should've been more relieved than he was… but then again, he was also supposed to be more depressed than he was to begin with.

"So… try to cheer up, would you? Your mother is worried about you."

He said, handing the sword to his son.

"Strange…"

Kouichi blinked.

"What?"

"I could've sworn your sword was blue."

Blue. Like Kouji's sword was supposed to be.

"Did you…"

"I colored it!"

Kouichi chirped hastily.

"I'll color it back soon, just wanted to see what she looked like."

"I see. Ok then."

Smiling, Kouji's father ruffled Kouichi's hair and looked at the sword again, his expression that of a man remembering a bitter sweet event.

"Dad, what… happened to my real mom?"

The man seemed to debate with himself, but then had to decline.

"You're growing up so quickly… I can't help but feel it's my fault. I'll tell you when the time is right. But remember always that she loves you. We just had to… say goodbye."

A heavy silence filled the air.

"Kouji, there's something I need to tell you."

Kousei suddenly said, sounding in a rush.

"What is it?"

"I… you…"

The bells rang again, signaling the entrance of a costumer. The man seemed disappointed, but smiled again.

"Well then, why don't you go help your mother at the farm, I can handle things from here. Yes, what can I do for you?"

Kouichi was left alone to his thoughts, but one thing was certain for him. He was going to have fun putting together the pieces of the human puzzle called Minamoto Kouji.

"The fight has been going on for quite a while now, my queen."

Lowe said gently. It has been close to an hour since prince and warrior began to spar to the rising cheers of the crowd, yet neither fighter seemed tired enough to quit… or, both were too stubborn to do so.

"Perhaps we should intervene."

"You're being over protective of the young prince."

Aguni said, arms crossed as he watched the fight. So far both seemed to be on equal levels… and if anything, the prince was the better of the two.

"But… Aguni-san, you must agree with me that if Wolf continues to take it that easy on the prince, his majesty will be upset, and…"

"He's not taking it easy on him."

The head of the guards stated calmly.

"If anything Kouichi-sama's the one toying with him."

"It's beautiful."

The queen said, catching both's attention.

"My queen?"

"Look at him. At my son."

Both did.

"Isn't his smile the most beautiful thing in the world?"

It wasn't rare for Kouichi to smile, but it was because he was raised to smile. No one liked a pouting sovereign. So he smiled. The smile on Kouji's face was real, filled with excited passion. It was even a tad insane, but in a good way, the woman decided.

"His father used to smile like that…"

And having served under her for quite a few years, both young men knew that even if they yelled straight in her ear, it would've meant nothing at all.

"You've… gotten stronger, Kouichi-kun."

Wolf said, breathing heavily. They were both standing in front of each other, both needing to calm down slightly. The new recruits were cheering them on, yet neither lost their cool. Or at least they were good at hiding it.

"It is only to be expected, being trained by you."

"Liar."

"What say we end this, Wolf?"

"Fine by me, Kouichi-kun."

The two ran at each other, both with the same killer intents. Their swords met again, both too tired to fall back again. The sun reflected of their swords, and Wolf realized something was off.

'_His sword… was green…_'

"Bad move."

Was the last thing Wolf heard before he felt his legs get kicked from underneath him and he fell to the ground. Kouji went down after him, sword first, yet the blade met the dirt not too far from Wolf's head. There was a moment of silence before the cheers broke out again, both from the recruits and from the royal court.

"Gotcha."

"That you did, Kouichi-sama."

Kouji closed his eyes, opening them with a smile.

"Thank you for not going easy on me."

"It was my pleasure."

The two helped each other up, and Wolf turned to the crowd again.

"This is what you have the possibility to become! I thank you all for staying seated for so long. Welcome to the royal guard!"

Feeling that his job was finished, Kouji headed back, throwing a glance at Takuya. The boy was staring at him seriously, before breaking into a grin and giving him the thumbs up. Kouji returned the gesture, not caring if anyone saw. But before he managed to reach his destination, he was tackle-glomped by Izumi.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! I AM SO PROUD OF MY KOUICHI-SAMA! Meet me in my room later… unless you want me spilling your secret."

The girl ran off, and Kouji still stood there, halfway to panic when Wolf reached him.

"Kouichi-sama?"

The boy looked up with a smile.

"It's nothing."

And glancing last time at Takuya, he hoped it was.


	7. chapter 5

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper

A/n: expect Kouzumi vibes to increase. Damn my tendency to like couples by the fics I read x.X;;; 

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 5 – Secrets Still Kept_

__

__

It was tricky to get away from all the people trying to congratulate him after the drafting ceremony, but somehow Kouji managed to slip away into the castle and tried to make his way to the sorceress' room. He cursed himself for his stupidity when he realized he knew not the way, which as the would be prince, he had to.

"Kuso... Where could her room be?"

"Lost, are we, me prince?"

Turning around, Kouji came face to face with Tomoki, the child like figure grinning, tilting his head from left to right, making the bells ring in a way that sent shivers down Kouji's spine.

"Mind your own business, Jester."

"Oooh, hurt are we, me prince. For thou hast not been kind to us recently. Boo hoo hoo, hurt are we, oooh."

Kouji looked around, hoping no one would come to find the prince mentally abusing the Jester. No one was in sight, but he still felt uncomfortable.

"Look, I… I'm sorry. Maybe you could help me."

Tomoki looked up with a grin, the bells ringing again.

"Certainly, me prince! What can we do for you?!"

"I'm headed to Izumi's chamber, but… I seem to have gotten lost. Must be too much time under the sun fighting Wolf."

The Jester only smiled his odd smile again.

"The lady's chambers be farther down the hall, milord. You can hardly miss it."

Kouji nodded his thanks and began to walk in the direction the Jester had directed in. Tomoki remained standing behind, tilting his head, the bells ringing through the halls.

"Come in."

The door pushed open smoothly like any other door in the castle and Kouji walked in hesitantly. He was hit by a wave of amazement at the sight. No words could describe it. No thought managed to comprehend it. He was sure the sun had affected him, otherwise it was too much for him. He pinched himself several times, but it still eluded him. The magnitude of it all. The… horror of it all! The fluffness of it all. Izumi's room was one big cotton ball. In all shades of purple.

"Ah, Kouichi-sama!"

The girl placed down what appeared to be a crystal ball and stood up, her dress matching the color of the room. Kouji was beginning to suffer from purple over dose.

"I'm so happy! To what do I owe this pleasure of having you in my room?"

He gave her a skeptical look, which turned into a mid glare at her innocent expression. She felt her knees go weak.

"What do you want with me?"

The girl shook her head, trying to calm down.

"Well, as I've said before, I know your little secret, and I must say, I was amazed!"

Kouji's hand wondered to the hilt of his sword, and he went over all the movements he could perform using the wide side of the blade. One main reason stood before his eyes: red wouldn't look good in this sea of purple.

"I never knew you were that romantic, Kouichi-sama!"

The best reply he could give her was a blink. Not only was he shocked by her statement, but he also lost himself, not used to the name.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled.

"The horse, silly, I'm talking about the horse! What was her name again, etto…"

"Snow."

Blink.

"Her name's Snow."

"Snow. Like Snow White. I feel like I'm in a fairytale!"

"What about her?"

Another blink. Then a laugh.

"So cute, even when I'm on to you, you still act so innocent and ignorant. I'm talking about you getting her as a present for me!"

Now it was Kouji's turn to laugh. He laughed so hard, tears almost came to his eyes and it took him several minutes to calm down, by which the court sorceress was flushed and enraged beyond relief. It wasn't that he found it that funny, in truth, he was quite flattered that such a fair noble lady of the court would be interested in someone like him, even if he was Kouichi as far as the world was concerned. But he was relieved beyond belief that that was the secret she was talking about.

"Wha, what?!"

He finally managed to breathe again and smiled apologetically at her, mildly bowing.

"My apologies. The sun must've really gotten to me."

"Would you like something to drink?"

Though she tried to sound caring, she was still flushed and her eyes still shot daggers at him.

"Yes, please."

He wasn't quite thirsty, even after the intense workout in the sun, but he felt that he was too much himself, and that Kouichi would've accepted, so it was the only logical thing to do.

"I'm sorry, but the horse isn't for you. I found her on my way home last night, and after asking around, I discovered she didn't belong to anyone. When I felt for the castle, she followed me."

Which wasn't entirely true. Snow had been to their farm for the past two years, and Kouji knew that unless Snow had wanted to come, she wouldn't have. And they didn't own her, at times Kouji was certain she was the one taming him and not the other way around.

"I see."

She handed him a glass of water and he stared at it, his throat beginning to feel dry.

"But that is quite a tale, Kouichi-sama."

"Well, it's the truth. Just as it happened."

He drank the water, each of his movements studied under Izumi's careful watch. She noticed the smallest of things, as expected of one who wasn't only the prince's lover and admirer, but also one of the three people assigned to his upbringing. Having been blessed with the gift of magic since birth, as small and ineffective as it seemed to be at times, the queen still ordered for magic lessons to be assigned for the young prince. Be it to grant the prince abilities for him to use, or simply so he would have control over them, was up to the prince alone to decide.

"I must say, I feel sheepish."

The girl leant against the wall, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I guess I was just too happy, thinking you might actually care back about me…"

He almost choked and placed the empty cup on the desk.

"I… sorry, I just… you're my teacher, I can't see you like this."

"So you're willing to look that way at a recruit which just showed up?"

The blush was getting to him, and so he turned away.

"I… better be going now. Sorry if I caused you discomfort."

The door opened and closed just as silently as it has before, leaving the girl to herself. Or so she thought.

"It appears your plan of winning our little bet is failing, my dear."

Izumi cried out in surprise as Tomoki appeared before her, bells ringing.

"How long have you been eavesdropping, Jester?"

She asked, not quite managing to muster enough anger.

"Long enough, milady, to know the prince has taken quite a new attitude in dealing with you."

"Explain yourself."

His smile always chilled her to the bone. It was a wonder to her, how many in the castle found it so childlike and endearing. 

"The prince has rejected you openly. It must be difficult for you…"

"I do not know what you are applying to! The prince has never showed me such kindness in my life!"

Which was true. Despite the fact Kouji had rejected her, he tried to apologize. For Izumi, it felt better than having Kouichi simply put up with her.

"Well then, I assume you will go on with our bet? Or will you give up now?"

"Have you been listening? I said, I am succeeding. The prince _will_ love me back. And then you shall have to keep up to your end."

"Nothing would make me happier, milady. Not a thing."

Bells ringing, he disappeared and Izumi glanced rather guiltily at the magic pills she had slipped into Kouji's drink.

"I will win this. No matter the cost."

A cry of pain filled the air as Kouichi fell to his back. The horse cried out loudly and wouldn't calm down for some reason. Panic was beginning to fill his heart, as he realized Kouji must've not been this pathetic while handling the animals. Whatever reason they had to being calm around him the other day must've been Kouji's presence nearby, and it certainly seemed to help that their keeper had his sword with him.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not being yourself."

Forcing himself to move despite being frozen by the statement, Kouichi turned to look at Junpei.

"Haven't you gone home?"

"The peace and quiet of home kinda lost its touch now that Takuya isn't here to make a fuss."

The rebellious horse approached Junpei and began to fondly lick his face.

"I swear, he likes you more than he does me."

Junpei blinked several times, patting the horse's mane and feeding him a carrot.

"What are you talking about, this horse is crazy about you."

Kouichi cursed silently and stood up, stalling for time as he brushed the dust from his clothes.

"Well, eh he he, everyone has their days, ya know."

"What, even the mighty Minamoto Kouji?"

"Cut it out, Junpei."

Another thing which in retrospective sounded like something Kouji-ish, but it was all Kouichi as he growled it.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd be able to hold it in. I'm impressed, Kouji."

The prince looked at him oddly as he went to look after the 'omg sir, the REAL cow!' and her milk-giving friends. They stood there in silence for a while, Kouichi fearing Junpei's next remark, Junpei being mysteriously quiet.

"I know, it's too quiet without him here."

The twitch that both froze his limbs and made him shake almost uncontrollably at the same time was mistaken by the other boy for signs of a broken heart over a personal lose.

"Why did he have to go…"

Kouichi whispered, thinking how nice it would've been had Kouji still been a peasant, and him, the prince, he could've easily ordered Kouji to be brought to the castle, if only to talk to. He had only been outside for almost a day, yet Kouichi already felt how much he lacked the company of people his age. Sure, there were the maids and servants, and god knows Izumi wouldn't give him a moment to breathe, but this was different. It was different when he ran all over the village with Junpei, getting messy and dirty and tired. It was different last night when he sat with Kouji in the barn, talking about nonsense as though they were equals. The prince didn't mind it in the least, and Kouji seemed to be unable to think they were different in any way other than their clothes. Why did he even agree to switch in the first place?

"What would you do for your dream, Kouji?"

"Huh?"

Kouichi looked up, surprised. Never once had Kouji mentioned a dream to him. It was always Takuya's dream, or Junpei's dream. In the little explanation, all dreams belonged to others. Kouji was merely someone who was supposed to smile as everyone else were moving along.

"My… dream?"

"Sure. You remember your dream, don't you? Don't tell me you don't."

"I don't have a dream."

He sat down under a tree and pouted. How could Kouji forget something like that?!

"So you lied when you said you wanted to explore the land and become the best swordsman out there?"

"I never said that."

The prince was taking a bet with that one, but it paid off. However, he was beginning to get suspicious. Why was Junpei asking him this?

"You're right, my bad. But you did say you wanted to travel, write poems, play music, and sketch until you'd get bored enough to get settled."

Doll as it sounded, the boy found it more appealing than having to rule the kingdom.

"Don't tell me you don't even wanna do that?"

"Who'd follow a childish dream like that?"

It was complete and utter bitterness that said that.

"I used to think that you would. Guess I was wrong."

Another silence dawned upon them, and Junpei finally seemed ready to leave.

"Listen, Kouji, you better get over yourself. A childish dream is better than none. And I know you're hurting over Takuya. A broken heart is always something to stop you for a while…"

'_A broken heart?_'

Kouichi found himself blushing despite himself.

"…but it's not something to ruin your life. So come on, let's spar or something, or I'll just beat you to a pulp since I can't stand to see you like this any longer."

He slowly stood up, looking the other boy over.

"Take it easy on me?"

"On you. Riiiight."

Seeing that 'Kouji' was serious, Junpei turned so as well.

"I'll try. Do the same?"

"Sure thing."

As both headed to the riverbank to practice, Junpei ran his suspicions in his mind. And as Kouichi fell defeated under his sword, the suspicions became fact, and the would be mage looked at the castle with an amused smile.

'_I wonder what he's doing right now… What both of them are doing…'_


	8. chapter 6

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper.

I feel like answering some reviews now =^___^=

Sakura-Riddle: Heya, Tofu :p hopes the Takouji vibes in this one will be strong enough to keep you happy. And, hm… *gives you a Tomoki voodoo doll* that'd have to do for now :p

TerrierLee: o.o Junpei? Tons of neat thingies! o.o

Blind Dark Fate: yep, Tomoki's evil evil evil! :D hm… about the relationships… well, just read on :P *goes to WRITE on*

Redrum: I'm hearing that a lot lately :p

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 6 – Two Old Friends_

__

It was late afternoon by the time Kouji left Izumi's quarters to start and try to find his way to his own chambers. He got lost, naturally, but the boy didn't really mind. The castle was huge, providing many new sights for the young man. Noises broke from a nearby hall and he followed them, curiosity getting the better of the would be prince.

Upon passing through the doors, two guards, one on each side of him, jumped to alert, saluting. Momentarily fazed, Kouji blinked at them before uncertainly waving his hand, mumbling 'at ease'. They calmed down, and his eyes scanned the hall. It turned out to be a training hall for the new recruits where quite a few of the young soldiers were trying out each other's skills. A spark of hope lit in his heart.

'_Please, be here…_'

His heart sank when he didn't find Takuya, even on the third look.

"Looking for someone, your highness?"

The guard asked.

"No, I just…"

He turned to leave, only to come face to face with the one he's been searching for. Takuya came in with Arbor, talking lively.

'_Like he would with me…_'

Upon noticing him, both boys stopped, Arbor jumping to salute.

"Your highness!"

Kouji paid him no attention, his eyes fixed on Takuya.

"What's your name? I kinda forgot it since the ceremony, sorry."

He asked in a soft voice, a slightly embarrassed blush on his cheeks for the lame excuse. Takuya answered plainly.

"Kabnara Takuya, prince Kouichi."

The 'prince' shook his head dismissively.

"Just Kouichi would do. Let's do this again."

Arbor stared at the scene before him as Takuya scratched the back of his head at Kouji's offered hand.

"Hi. My name's… Kouichi."

He half stumbled. However, the only one that seemed to notice was Arbor, and he was too shocked to breathe, let alone say anything. The tanned boy stared at the offered hand for a moment before taking it, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi. Takuya. Pleased to meet you… Kouichi."

"Pleasure's all mine. That's quite a shake you got there."

The commoner retracted his hand, blushing.

"I, er, well…"

"How about a spar?"

"Huh?"

"You know… fight with each other?"

As though demonstrating, Kouji drew his sword and slashed at one of the training dummies, quickly putting his sword away. His fight with Wolf taught him his sword was a center of attention and should not be waved around too much.

"You're in?"

His expression changing from shock to delight, Takuya nodded.

"Sure! I'm in!"

"One condition, though."

"Which is?"

"We use these."

Takuya caught the training sword thrown at him, quicking an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't wanna get your pretty sword dented now, do we?"

The delight turned to slight hurt and surprise.

'_How… how did he…_'

Seeing the look on his face, Kouji chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I have this thing about my sword… can't understand there're better ones out there."

Takuya smiled not too surely, but the radiant smile Kouji flashed him made all doubts disappeared. Just like back home.

"Let's go!"

"Yes sir!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have…"

Izumi mused as she held the magic pills in her hand. The prince had left not too long ago, and the jester's words kept haunting her.

"I will win this thing, no matter what! The prince _will_ love me back!"

She clasped her hands as though in a prayer, looking out at the sun.

"Kouichi-sama… please, love me back. I can't under any situation lose to that devilish jester! I cannot!"

After a moment of silence, she threw the pills out the open window and slammed it close.

"No point in losing it like this… maybe I'll go see him… he missed his magic lesson today over the ceremony… yes, that's it. I'll ask Lowe to take his lesson… he always says how much ahead Kouichi-sama is… yes. That's what I'll do."

And with that decision, her determination boarding with madness, Izumi left her room, the jester's bells still ringing.

Takuya's heart raced as he took a fighting stance on the training mat. The surprising match up caught the attention of everyone in the practice hall, causing all the new recruits to look at the two fighters.

"You're shaking."

"From excitement."

"Good. I'd hate to think you were afraid of me."

"Afraid? I'm simply overjoyed!"

"Then why don't you go ahead? Strike first."

Takuya's mind flashed back to when he said the same things to Wolf. The other boy's movements were swift and graceful, and painful. Almost like someone he knew since birth.

"If it isn't too rude for me to ask… Kouichi…"

Kouji watched him curiously as Takuya bit his lip, gathering his courage.

"Please, let's go together!"

Murmurs and gasps filled the hall, almost like Kouji's fight against Wolf. After a moment of surprise, Kouji smiled in content. He couldn't accept fighting Takuya in any other way. Hearing the would be prince's reply, Takuya sighed in relief.

"It'll be a pleasure."

"Then by all means, allow me to start you off."

Both boys turned to see Lowe standing at the entrance. He held a golden coin in his right hand, ready to flip it.

"Wow, that's really Lowe!"

Takuya said in astonishment.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too."

"Eh?!"

"Eh, what?"

"What did you just say?"

"No, nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"Ok…"

'He's weird…'

Noticing he was staring at Kouji, Takuya shook his head violently.

'_Stop it! He is NOT Kouji, he is not!_'

"When the coin hits the floor, you both start. Understand?"

"You did too say something."

He argued, pouting childishly.

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!" "Did not!" "Did!" "Didn't!" "Did!" "Didn't!"

Lowe blinked several times, utterly confused at the prince's behavior.

'_What's going on? …I've never seen him this… alive!_'

"I was right here and I say you said something!"

"Well, I'm the prince and I say I didn't!"

Pause.

"Can't argue with that, can I?"

"You're welcomed to try."

"Don't mind if I do!"

"All right, now you're talking!"

The two took fighting positions, the training swords drawn, murderous glares in their eyes… and neither moved an inch.

"What…"

"THROW THE COIN, LOWE!"

Both barked at the tutor, who hurried to flip the coin.

"On your marks…"

The two made eye contact, neither willing to look away first.

"…get set…"

'_Takuya… I'm glad I met you here_.'

'_Why am I so nervous? This is prince Kouichi… The prince, not someone I've known for a life time… Kouichi… yosh.'_

The coin hitting the floor rang through the entire hall as all present held their breathes. Both boys sprang to action simultaneously, wooden swords hitting repeatedly. 

"Who do you say wins…"

Arbor looked up at Lowe, who was watching the fight with his arms crossed. He was about to mumble an answer when it turned out the question wasn't directed at him.

"… Eh, Wolf?"

The recruit glanced back at the door where Wolf was, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as well. He was side glancing at the match silently.

"Hard to tell. They both seem very well informed about the other's fighting styles… I wonder why."

"Good intuition?"

"Only if you're blind enough to believe that."

He looked back at the fight to see Kouji perform the same move he used to knock Wolf down, and Takuya easily dodged.

"That's a good move… you taught him that."

"Nope."

"Interesting."

"Indeed."

The fight continued smoothly, though Takuya's slight lack of confidence was evident.

'_What really happened last night… _Kouichi_ sama?_'

"Wha!"

The fight had taken a turn from calculated blows to feral survival instincts. Takuya was scared silly of his opponent's title, and gambled none stop on each blow and block. Kouji was delighted, feeling completely at east despite Takuya's heretic attacks.

'_How… how can he do it?!__ How can he know my movements so well?!'_

"You're… just like him…"

"Like who?"

"Kouji."

Wolf's eyes narrowed lightly as he saw Kouji slip.

"An answer to your answer, Lowe."

"What about?"

"The winner of this fight. It will not be our prince."

The other tutor merely watched on silently.

The scene that followed was alien to both as it never happened in their years of fighting each other. Kouji was half kneeling and unarmed as a result of his fall at the sound of his real name. Takuya towered over him, the training sword aimed at the other boy's neck.

"I was wrong… you're nothing like him."

"You judge too quickly."

With a swift movement, Kouji ducked farther, swinging his legs, bringing Takuya down. Instead of dodging, he grabbed the boy and the sword, not once flinching. The cheers that began when Takuya seemed victorious died out instantly.

"It would appear, Wolf, you were mistaken."

"And I gladly admit so."

"What did he say?"

"Ah, Izumi-san."

Lowe greeted as the girl sorceress joined them.

"We were simply discussing this fight here."

"What fight?"

"It's over now."

Wolf stated calmly, for some reason enjoying the expression on the girl's face at the sight of the two boys.

'_Even after seeing his abilities earlier, I am still surprised he is able to perform like so against an armed opponent. Why was I never able to see such strength in him?!_'

Kouji was sitting on the floor, Takuya held close, the wooden sword against his throat. Both boys seemed completely at ease with each other and the position they were in.

"I take it back. About my friend."

Takuya said, his hands resting on Kouji's arm, wrapped around his waists. 

"What about him?"

Kouji half purred in his ear, making Takuya blush lightly.

"You're so much like him… you're even worse."

"He sounds like a good guy, that friend of yours."

"I already told you. He's the best."

A blush crept to Kouji's face, and he snuggled closer, half burying his face in Takuya's shoulder.

"Takuya, um…"

"What is it?"

Takuya asked, tilting his head lightly.

"I…"

"YEY! HE WON! KOUICHI-SAMA, GO GO GO!"

Izumi's voice interrupted the somewhat romantic moment, and the would be prince glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Looks like you have a fan here, Kouichi!"

Hearing the plain reference to the prince, the girl went on a tantrum, and to taunt her farther, Takuya leaned against Kouji, sticking his tongue out at her before anyone would notice.

"What is it… Izumi-san?"

The lack of emotions in his voice made the girl jump back as though stung.

"I… I just…"

"The sorceress would like to make up for the lesson which was cancelled today, my prince."

"

Lowe said, receiving a somewhat warmer reply from the bluette.

"I see. Well then, I better get going now."

Hearing this, Takuya hurried to stand up, feeling ashamed of himself.

"I… it was an honor fighting with you, your highness!"

He bowed, and Kouji couldn't help but lightly tap the boy's forehead with the wooden sword. Takuya blinked several times.

"Your stance is good, but you rushed a lot. Pay attention to what's going on underneath you. Next time it might be a golem instead of my legs."

The boy's deep brown eyes became distant as he recalled an event quite similar to that one…

~&~

_It was Takuya and Kouji's first fight. Though their parents didn't allow them to use real swords from fear of injury, they still managed to perform quite well with the wooden poles._

_"Go on, Takuya, be a man about it"._

_Takuya's father had forced him to bow and thank his friend, and the other boy tapped him on the forehead with the stick he used._

_"Your hand pose is all wrong, I'm surprised you didn't drop your sword! You stumbled a lot, too, that's bad. And stop making all those 'I'll win for sure!' declarations, it'll only agitate your opponent and distract you. And…"_

_Chibi Kouji blinked as he stared at Chibi Takuya. The boy was fighting it, but he was crying quite badly._

_"Takuya, stop it!"_

_His father scolded._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Chibi Kouji asked calmly, not bothering to continue his little lecture._

_"Because… Because… Because you're mean! I try really hard, you know!"_

_"Baka."___

_The wooden sword came down on his head, not too hard though. Chibi Kouji then threw it over his shoulder, his other hand on his hip._

_"Try harder."_

_Seeing that only made matters worse, Chibi Kouji hurried to continue._

_"See, you even got me!"_

_Hiding his hands behind his back, dropping the would be sword in the process, the young boy scratched his right hand so badly it began bleeding, and showed it proudly to Takuya._

_"Look! You got me good! See?"_

_Chibi Takuya sniffle-blinked at the scratch, before shaking his head.___

_"Liar!"___

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Oh yeah?!"___

_"Yeah!__ I'm a warrior and warriors don't lie!"_

_"Really?"___

_"Would I lie?"_

_It took him a moment to really believe the other boy, but then the brown eyed boy grinned like a madman._

_"Papa!__ Papa, look! Look, I got him! Papa!"_

_Chibi Takuya grabbed Chibi Kouji's hand and ran to proudly show it to his father._

_"Papa!__ Look! I… Papa?"_

_Seeing the wound, the man's face reddened with anger as he raised his hand._

_"Takuya!__ I told you to be careful!"_

_His hand came down, but it wasn't Chibi Takuya's cheek it hit, but Chibi Kouji's._

_"What?!"___

_"Don't you dare hurt him! Only I can!"_

_Both father and son blinked at the boy who pointed at his wounded hand._

_"He hurt me! Until I repay him, I'm the only one who's allowed to hurt him!"_

_The man was astounded by the strong words and backed away, the shadow of a smile on his face. Chibi Kouji turned to Chibi Takuya only to see tears in his eyes._

_"Kouji… you…"_

_The slightly taller boy poked his friend's forehead with his finger that time._

_"Stop crying and listen up! You hurt me, so I owe you! But don't think I'm just gonna hurt you back, cuz someone else'll come and hurt you, and then what'll I be?! I'll just be the first person to hurt you! No sirrie, I'm gonna be the first, the last, and the only on! So until you can kick my ass real good, I'll protect you no matter what! So you get better real quick, ok? Cuz I don't wanna look after you forever!"_

_"I will…"_

_"I didn't hear you!"_

_"I WILL! I'll get stronger and kick your ass, and then I'll protect you!"_

_Eyes sparkling, Chibi Kouji held out his pinkie and smiled._

_"Promise?"___

_Chibi Takuya nodded, blinking the tears away, and with a grin, took Chibi Kouji's pinkie in his._

_"Promise!"___

_The two stood there, smiling happily, not a care in the world. Except…_

_"Whaaaaa, Papa, Kouji's bleeding on me!"_

_"It's your fault, Baka, let go of me!"_

_"You let go first!"_

_"No, you!"___

_"You!"__ "You!" "No, You!"_

_On his way home, Chibi Kouji cringed as he kept scratching the cut, cursing as his hands got dirty._

_"Damn!"_

_"Kouji!__ What are you doing?!"_

_His father ran to him and looked at the cut, shaking his head._

_"That's a nasty cut. Would probably leave a scar."_

_Instead of being afraid or disappointed, the child simply smiled out of true happiness._

_"It's ok, dad!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Really!__ Because I really, seriously wanna remember today!"_

_"Why? What's so special about today?"_

_"A promise."___

_~&~_

Kouji sighed as he looked at his right hand, the scar there until that very day.

"Kouichi-sama?"

Izumi's voice came in again, this time filled with worry.

"Right, sure, coming."

Standing up, Kouji handed Takuya the training sword and shook his head.

"Let's fight again soon."

"Yes sir!"

Takuya saluted, smiling as Kouji did the same.

"See you around, cadet!"

"I'll try to be seen, my prince!"

Waving, Kouji followed Izumi out, only to be stopped by Wolf.

"Quite a performance display today. I hope you won't hold it against me if I'll go a bit rougher on you on tomorrow's lesson."

"Be my guest."

"I'll hold this against you."

Takuya sighed as Kouji left the room, but he wasn't alone for long as Arbor ran up to him.

"MAN! That was like, supreme! Amazing! Unbelievable! And you're not listening to me, are you?"

"Arbor, have you ever been in love?"

The other cadet jumped back in shock, his glasses almost falling.

"What?! I, you…"

He looked from his new found friend to the door, and back, and again. And had a heart attack.

"NOT THE PRINCE?!?!?!"

"No, not him."

Arbor calmed down as the sad, serene atmosphere around Takuya was contagious.

"Then who…"

"His mirror image."

A/N: THERE! Can anyone read what I wrote in this chappie? I'll spell it for you: T-A-K-O-U-J-I! happy?! :P I know I am :D


	9. chapter 7

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper (is there any relation at all between this fic and that other than the switch and medieval parts? Plot wise?)

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 7 – A chat, a hug, and an invitation_

__

__

Another sunrise graced the land of Furontia as another day began. As usual, knocks were heard from the door to the prince's chambers, asking to wake him up.

"My prince?"

The maid asked, knocking on the door again.

"Kouichi-sama?"

She opened the door and peeked in, only to find an empty room.

"Mou, where did he go to? I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this. Kouichi-sama? Kouichi-sama!"

The would be prince admired the view from his seat on one of the towers. His spirit was up and his heart light from the previous day's events. He very much enjoyed his time with Takuya, and even running away from Izumi afterwards was rather amusing.

'I should thank Junpei for teaching me those few things when I get back.'

He leaned backwards, hands behind his head, nothing above him but the clouds.

'Now this is how a morning should start.'

"Have you seen the prince?"

"Have you seen Kouichi-sama?"

"Kouichi-sama!"

The same cries rang through the castle's halls as a very worried Lowe ran through them. He had looked seemingly everywhere for the boy, yet found no trace of him.

"My prince! Mou, where is he?"

"Still looking for him?"

A rather amused Wolf asked, not yet properly dressed for his lesson with the prince.

"What happened to you?"

Lowe asked, awed at the contrast between his royal attire to his friend's common place clothes, not unlike those Kouji was wearing when he met Kouichi.

"Nothing, just didn't find a good reason to dress properly."

Came the simple reply as he stifled a yawn.

"What about your lesson with the prince, eh?"

Scratching the back of his head, Wolf smiled proudly.

"You saw how he fought yesterday. There's little I can teach him about technique alone, and there's no point in forcing him to fight me unless he wants to."

"There is!"

Lowe argued.

"The point is that the prince must live up to his duties!"

"Which are?"

The warrior asked, hands crossed.

"To show up to his lessons on time?"

"Not doing so it a sign of negligence, both on his part, and on ours, for letting him do so."

The scholar answered.

"He is the future king, he must know his responsibilities! What have you to say to that?"

"Like father, like son?"

Lowe wanted to reply, yet nothing seemed suitable against the tune of voice Wolf used, clearly stating the mysterious man was on his good side, and so was 'Kouichi's behavior.

"That man… doing that to the queen… I can't believe it. How had he the shame?!"

He received a well aimed slap to the face.

"Never talk about him in that tune around me again."

Wolf growled, his voice low and dangerous.

"From what I heard…"

"What have you heard, really? The gossip the maids say? The nonsense those foolish lords speak? You've gotten to this castle five years ago, and as a fellow teacher to Kouichi-sama, I respected you. But you know not what happened here those 15 years ago."

"And you do?"

"Yes."

The scholar awaited a continuation, yet none came.

"You should pay more attention to your young charge than those idiots. And unless he tells us what happened, we have no way of knowing. So let it go, and look for him."

"Well, there is a way of knowing without him telling us…"

Before Lowe knew what was happening, a sword was aimed at his throat, close enough to draw blood on the slightest touch.

"Are you suggesting spying on the prince? How dare you. You are lucky I'm not beheading you on the spot."

Shamefully, Lowe lowered his head.

"Forgive me. My concern overshadowed my duties."

"You were thinking of asking the girl, weren't you?"

Though he put the sword away, he still held his hand close to it.

"Magic is the best way, you must agree."

"I agree, yet it is not acceptable."

"Ah."

"…Well, no point in wasting time here, go look for him already."

"You're not angry?"

"It's my lesson he's missing. After yesterday, I'm considering canceling my lessons with him. There is very little I can teach him now."

"And jealousy has no part in it?"

The warrior smiled, farther confusing his companion.

"Maybe. But I truly am happy he's gotten better. You know the saying, a teacher's greatest joy is to be surpassed by his pupil."

"Indeed. But it does seem like he is a completely different person fighting out there…"

"Ah."

Bells ringing were the only proof the jester had been listening in on them.

Not only the substitute prince found his new surroundings fascinating, but the would be commoner did as well. Kouichi was awed as he walked through the market place. The village was prosperous and it showed. Many bizarre things were around, and it made sense to him how Kouji's father's store was still alive, selling such thing.

"Maybe I should get some of those."

"Why? Your dad pretty much sold the merchants those."

He almost jumped out of his skin. Junpei was standing next to him, idly eating an apple.

"Been looking for you all day, where've you been?"

"Uh, here and there."

The younger boy began walking away, but the older followed him nonetheless.

"Something the matter? You've been acting strangely since you lost yesterday."

"Just… thinking. Mind's wondering."

"About Takuya?"

"Let's… not talk about Takuya."

"Ok, suggest a different topic."

"…I have none."

"Ok, so let's talk about what I want to talk about. Takuya."

"Can't you drop it?!"

Kouichi leashed out, but Junpei just smiled back.

"It's ok, you know, he'll be back. But you have to get used to it, he won't be here for a while. You two really were close… like brothers… even more so."

Hearing it, envy filled Kouichi's heart. He had never had such relationships in his life, yet here were three young men who knew nothing about the world, yet knew so much more than he did about it all. He wished to be with them forever, even after just a day. Only if Kouji was there… and Takuya not.

'Why? Why do they care about each other? Even though Takuya's gone after his own selfish dream… Why? What happened that had brought them so close?'

Looking away, Kouichi's gaze fell on a mirror, and his hand moved to the back of his head. Unlike in the reflection, though, he found no ponytail.

'I don't belong here, even the animals know that. This is his world, not mine. Mine's there, behind stone walls.'

Sadness filled Kouichi's blue eyes as he thought of the good life he left behind, not once regretting the act.

'One day, he'll long for the wind of freedom those stones block. I'll be forced to go back. And when that'll happen…'

"Junpei?"

"What?"

"Will you still be my friend?"

The word sounded foreign on his lips, not because he knew not the meaning, nor was it because he never said it. But the emotions that stirred in his heart that caused him to speak it were overwhelming. The older boy blinked a few times before nodding.

"Sure thing! I mean, we've been through too much, to…"

Suddenly, Kouichi threw himself at Junpei, hugging him as strongly as he could. Tears stung his eyes, yet pride kept them back. Kouji wasn't the type to cry… then again, he wasn't the type to glomp, either.

"Thank you, Junpei."

Smiling, Junpei hugged back lightly, rubbing the other's back reassuringly.

'Man, you really left us with an over emotional replacement, eh, Kouji? Really, what were you thinking?!'

"Look."

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"Nothing's there."

"Come on, he was right there! How didn't you see him?!"

"Who was where?"

"HIM! THERE!"

"He's not there."

"ARGH!!!"

It was close to noon. Takuya and Arbor were making their way to the recruits' chambers, having finished their guarding duty. Since arriving at the East wing where their dorms were, Arbor had claimed they were being followed, whereas Takuya saw no one.

Smirking, he ruffled the other boy's hair.

"Maybe Arbor-chan is just tired so he's seeing things?"

"Am not!"

The boy released himself from the tease and stood there like a bird with ruffled wings. Now would be a good time as any to describe Takuya's new friend.

Arbor was slightly shorter than Takuya, with black hair and a pair of glasses. The uniform seemed to be oversized and he proved to be clumsy with a sword. However, he was top rate in hand to hand combat.

"Well now, how come I haven't seen anyone there?"

Arbor felt like strangling the boy with midnight blue eyes and Indigo hair as he suddenly stood behind Takuya, revealing himself to Arbor. He signaled the boy to keep quiet, barely holding in his laughter. Seeing the look on the boy's face, Takuya blinked and turned around. The figure moved between him and Arbor quickly.

"I don't see anyone."

Turning around again, Takuya forced the figure to move back behind him.

"What now?!"

As the look on Arbor's face wouldn't go away, Takuya began turning in every possible direction, each time the one behind him keeping out of his sight. Arbor could only take that much.

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

He shouted.

"But there isn't anyone there!"

Takuya barked back.

"See?!"

He turned around quickly to prove it, only to come within a kissing range from the boy whom he called prince. The royal child tapped Takuya gently on the forehead, causing him to fall backwards like a turtle upside down.

"Just call me no one there."

"Kouichi-sama!"

Arbor jumped to salute while Kouji helped Takuya to his feet.

"A bit jumpy there, aren't we?"

"We just finished the late night shift, your highness."

Arbor excused them, as Takuya was too busy staring.

"I see. It's your first, second day though, no? They're making you do that sort of stuff?"

"Hard work under the supervision of veteran soldiers helps to acquire experience, sir."

"Is that so?"

For the first time, Kouji looked at the other boy, and he smiled as he did so.

"What's your name, bro?"

"'Bro'? …Arbor, sir!"

"Arbor, eh? I'll keep that in mind. Heard you're good in hand to hand combat."

A flattered blush rose to Arbor's cheeks at the attention, which until now was directed at Takuya alone.

"Ah, hai, sir!"

"Don't 'sir' me, simply Kouichi would do."

"But…"

"That's an order, cadet!"

Getting infected by Kouji's smile, Arbor saluted again, playfully this time.

"Will do… ma'am."

"What can we do for you, Kouichi?"

Takuya's voice came in rather angrily. He locked eyes with the bluette and the would be prince knew that look, and it made him feel just a little bit better. Takuya was jealous.

"I was just wondering what you were doing today."

"Well…"

Arbor jumped in, ignoring the looks Takuya was giving him.

"We have to sleep first, then sword practice with Wolf, then we're free for the night."

"Great. Then will I be able to see you tonight, Takuya?"

The tanned boy stared, not understanding the meaning of the question.

"Er, pardon?"

"Tonight, at my chambers. I'll let the guards go so you could come in. How about it?"

Saying so, Kouji gently rubbed his hand against Takuya. Said boy was so stunned, no words came to him. Arbor remained silent, not wanting to stick his nose where it was obvious even the least bit of help would be unwanted.

"I'll… I'll have to think about it."

Kouji's expression broke, yet he still remained smiling, for their sake.

"No rush. I don't want to push you. Just… know that if you feel like it, I'll be waiting for you. Now, if you ladies excuse me..."

He grinned at Arbor, who grinned back for returning the 'ma'am' favor.

"…I better get going before Lowe'll have either a seizure or my head on a platter."

He ran off laughing, and the boy with the glasses laughed as well, before shouting 'that wasn't funny!' after him. Takuya was still mute.

"'Ladies, eh? You'd think the prince would have more manners…"

"He's a good guy."

"A good guy who wants to see you in his chambers tonight."

"…Yeah."

"You two!"

Looking up, both noticed Aguni was running towards them, a grave expression on his face. Arbor just jumped to salute again, and Takuya wondered just how he was able to do so as he saluted as well.

"Aguni-sa…"

"Who was that you were talking to right now?"

The two boys exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

"Why?"

"Has the prince gotten into trouble?"

"So that really was him… what is he thinking?"

Aguni slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a dent. He glanced at the two and their scared expression before looking sheepish.

"Sorry. The prince has just been missing since morning, and the queen is worried sick. But if he's still in the palace, that's good…"

His demeanor returned and he looked at the boys questioningly.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"Finished night shirt. Going to rest before afternoon practice."

Arbor said, acting as spokesman. 

"I see. Well then, carry on. And should you see him again, tell him to stop messing around."

"Yes sir."

"You can count on us, sir. We'll let Kouichi know the minute we see him."

The plain way in which Takuya called the prince didn't go unnoticed, only found irrelevant in comparison to the matter at hand.

"Very well then. Carry on."

It was only when they began walking away that Aguni recognized them. His eyes widened at Takuya as he recalled the events from the ceremony.

'That boy!'

"Halt!"

They stopped and looked back, Arbor with fright, Takuya with confusion.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Kanbara Takuya, sir."

"Kanbara Takuya. What are you to the prince?"

He was about to answer when his mind returned to mere minutes ago. The prince smiled in the most beautiful way when he invited him over, and Takuya gently touched the place where Kouji's hand touched his. Then he saw the day before, and the feeling of Kouji's arms wrapped around him returned as he could almost hear him purring in his ear. Arbor hoped the head of the royal guard missed his friend's blush. They had no such luck.

"I am… but a mere servant to his royal highness."

And though it was the right answer, it fooled neither. The tune of voice was too far off, distracted… shy.

"Dismissed."

The boys began walking away again, talking.

"That was close."

"No worries. Ain't no way I'll be dismissed."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised. And if there's one person I keep my promises to, it's Kouji."

Aguni stared at him at the mention of  the name, the last thing he made out of their chat.

'How… why does he know that name?! It is taboo even among the queen's most trusted advisors… yet he…'

Shock soon fading, Aguni found himself genuinely intrigued about the boy who caught the prince's eye.

'I will find out about you… Kanbara Takuya. This I vow.'


	10. chapter 8 no name

I don't own the prince and the pauper. Or Digimon Frontier. ;;

A/N: ;; people stopped reviewing. Why?

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 8 –_

__

__

It was the lousiest night in Kouji's life. Lowe had drilled on and on about the prince's lack of responsibility and consideration of the queen once he had gotten over the shock of finding out boy had spent most of his day on the top of the tower. It took the bigger part of the lesson, but he managed to repeat the same speech 9.5 times. No more, no less, right on the middle of the word. Kouji was bored enough to count. And in the last 10 minutes, the teacher amazed him farther by stopping right on the latter in order to leave time for a pop quiz. And then lecture some more about the prince's sudden lack of knowledge.

'How could I know something I never heard of?'

He thought bitterly, lying on Kouichi's silk covered bed, glaring at the books Lowe demanded he read.

'How am I supposed to remember all of this?'

Each book was as thick as his fist, and he had at least five of them. That, however, was not the reason he neglected the task.

'He's late.'

The clock that hung on the wall kept ticking the seconds away. The seconds turned to minutes which turned in turn to too long periods of time.

'I wonder if he's coming…'

Deciding there was no point in just lying aimlessly, he picked up the first book in the pile, but it made as much sense to him as Tomoki's choice of clothes. Even court jesters needed a limit. It also didn't help that he kept glancing at the door rather than at the page. His heart began beating faster and faster with each tick of the clock, as the anticipation began to turn into uncontrollable anxiety. 

"Dammit, where is he?!"

Throwing the book aside, he went to the door and was about to leave, but a shy knock was heard, causing him to freeze. He waited another moment, but the knock did not repeat. He wondered if he imagined it or not, when another knock came, louder this time. He opened it instantly, smiling.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, sorry to keeping you waiting, but I had to look just right for my prince, ne?"

Wink.

The door to the cadets' dorms opened and in came a tired looking Takuya, dragging his feet.

"I wonder if I did the right thing…"

He moaned tiredly as he fell on this bed and started to take his uniform off.

"Back so soon?"

Takuya cursed as his new friend's voice came in.

"I thought you were asleep, Arbor."

"I was close, but you're too noisy."

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. So why are you here and not over there?"

The boy bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"You seemed so sure when you left half an hour ago. Say, 20 minutes getting there, 5 staring at the door, 5 minutes running back?"

"…something like that."

"Close enough."

"But I knocked on his door!"

"Hurray. Why are you back again?"

"…Someone came. I didn't want to cause him trouble."

"Takuya, he asked you over, what could anyone do to you? Behead you?"

"It's wrong!"

Feeling a need to bring himself to a position in which Takuya might actually listen to him, Arbor pushed himself up to a sitting position and put on his glasses.

"I personally think it's good that you came back, but Takuya, he asked you to come over. I think you should've went, not because he's a prince and you're a soldier, but because you two seem to be pretty close already, and it was a friendly invitation from one boy to another his own age. I bet the prince never did this sort of thing ever, and he's probably sitting in his room right now, disappointed."

"…I don't have a right to get close to him, we're from two different worlds."

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the mystery friend you keep mentioning?"

Takuya shook his head, blushing. Anything? No, it had everything to do with him. Kouji and Kouichi looked too much alike, Takuya was both attracted to the prince and rejected by him. It was Kouji he wanted to get close to, but he knew that wasn't really him. He knew the boy he called prince was not the boy he was inlove with… At least he kept telling that to himself. A lot of times, the two boys just seemed to fuse into one being – the object of his affection.

"Man, you really have it bad for him, don't you?"

Arbor said plainly.

"You can tell?"

"I'm not that blind."

"And you don't care?"

"Boy meets girl, boy falls inlove. Switch girl with boy, you get the same thing minus the baby, yet you keep the wedding dress. Makes no difference to me as long as they're happy and can take 'no' for an answer."

Takuya chuckled, somewhat relieved.

"Well then, good night, Takuya."

"Arbor, wait."

"What is it?"

It took him a minute to gather his thoughts, but eventually he managed.

"When you said I had it bad… did you mean Kouichi, or…"

"Let's pretend I said 'both', and leave it at that. Good night, Takuya."

"…Night, Arbor."

He was left in silence, yet his thoughts roared in his mind like thunder. Several times, he stood up to leave again, yet each time his knees turned weak and he fell back to the mattress. He wanted to see him… but which of them? 

Takuya fell asleep only an hour later, the question still haunting him.

"What are you doing here?"

Kouji's voice was dripping with venom as he glared at the blonde girl in front of him. Izumi pouted back.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, after running away from me last night and disappearing again today. I must had it to you, you sure know great stealth spells, where'd you learn 'em?"

"You?"

"Please."

"What do you want, Izumi?"

The girl tried peeking into the room, but seemed to not find what she was looking for.

"I just thought… I'd stop by and see how you were. I'm worried about you…"

She tried to pull closer, but he took a step backwards.

"I am, and it's appreciated, but unnecessary. Anything else you need? If not, I have some things that need to be done."

Izumi stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Seeing this, Kouji moved to close the door when she ran inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to you! I can't just let it slide! What happened to you?! You changed so much…"

Panic wasn't an option to the boy at the light of the risk of being exposed.

"Ever since you came back, you were different. What happened to the sweet, innocent boy I fell in love with?"

"He's right here."

'He grew up' just almost left his lips, yet he figured it was best not to push the girl any farther. His voice was soft, and he made no sudden moves as he closed the door, ensuring their privacy. Izumi blushed at the realization of the position they were in.

"He can't be here… There's no way he… you… would change so much in just a few hours. How did you get so strong? I heard from Lowe, how could you forget all that all of a sudden? Why… have your eyes softened? What's that new light in them?"

She was on the verge of tears, knowing that the answer might turn her world upside down.

"Maybe you just didn't know that boy as well as you thought."

It felt good, referring to Kouichi in third body rather than first. Been too long since he's done it.

"I refuse to believe it. I simply refuse to!"

Her voice was beginning to rise, standing in contrast to his steady calm tone.

"When was the last time we talked? Really talked? Not about studies, or national affairs, or anything like that? Tell me, when was the last time you dropped the suffix from my name… Izumi-chan?"

The fierce blush stood in harsh contrast to her fair hair and skin as she covered her mouth with her hand. He looked at her with soft, kind eyes, and for a moment he seemed to her like any other normal teenaged boy, ready to pull her hair for the sake of the tease.

'Who is this? Who is this boy standing in front of me? My heart beats for Kouichi-sama… yet why does my heart race at this… stranger?! Why is it beating for him? Could this really by Kouichi-sama? My Kouichi-sama… do I really know that little about him? Why…'

In the faint background, bells began ringing, in synch with her confused heartbeats.

"What about that boy? The new recruit?"

The shock was forced into a sort of bitter rage, covering her confusion.

"Did you tell me that just because you told him to call you 'Kouichi' too? I don't want to play second fiddle."

"You don't have a right to call someone your age 'boy'."

"For your information, I'm three months older!"

"You were born on May?"

He asked with the innocent curiosity of a child, yet she still jumped back lightly, as though burnt. She had never told the prince her birthday, for it was not necessary for him to know. And considering the chances of him asking about her were slim to none…

"You checked on him."

He wasn't pleased by her growl.

"I was curious."

Kouji leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"You were never curious about me."

The anger turned to suppressed hurt and insult.

"Was I supposed to be?"

He tried to ask gently, but it still sounded too harsh to her over the sound of bells.

'He… he doesn't care…'

~This isn't good, is it?~

A gasp escaped her lips as a childish voice rang in her mind, a voice she knew and despised.

~Poor, poor girl… he loves you not, I guess his type's a brunette. I just hope you remember our bet…~

"Izumi?"

Kouji's concern was wasted on deft ears. Her knees began shaking as memories of a meeting surfaced.

_It was a beautiful day as the sun was practically singing._

_But the birds weren't chirping._

_Only bells were ringing._

_In front of her sat a child, his clothes turn and ragged._

_The birds laid to his feet, dead._

_'Give me a soul', he begged…_

_And the bells continued their dinging._

"I zumi?!"

Izumi was snapped back to reality to discover Kouji's hands were gently placed on her shoulders, a worried look on his face. The images forced from her memory as though broke the dam, and her tears began flowing. Shocked, the boy reached a hand to dry them, his expression one of compassion.

"Girls shouldn't cry…"

They were standing to close to each other, and he was looking at her so softly, his touch so gently…

"My prince?"

The door opened and Izumi jumped away, hurrying out of the room. Her troubled expression was something that would haunt both boy and brown haired maid for the rest of the evening.

"What is it, Lana?"

The young brown haired girl hurried to straighten her dress and curtsied.

"Your meal, as requested, Kouichi-sama."

He sighed tiredly at the night he wished for, yet she still received a smile from him.

"Thank you. Please bring it in."

She hurried to push in a cart with several trays on it to a corner of the large room which housed a dinner table with several chairs. Leaning against the wall again, Kouji looked out through the lower windows at the village he grew up in.

"Why would the prince ask for a meal for two?"

Her soft whisper rang quite loudly in the hall. She covered her mouth with her hand and hurried to look at him for a reaction, and an amused smile was it.

"I was expecting company. There was a slight change in plans, however."

Nothing the sad tone of his voice, Lana asked no more questions, only set the table in silence.

"Well then, I'll be on my way…"

"Lana?"

"Hm?"

Looking at him again, she found him standing next to her, his hands on a chair.

"Will you allow me the pleasure of your company through dinner?"

As amazed as she was, the girl knew arguing with the boy was futile in light of their last meeting, and so she took the seat offered to her.

"I hope you do not find this disappointing, but I am afraid I will not prove to be very entertaining tonight."

He poured the grape juice into the two cups and sat down in front of her. Prince or not, he was still underage.

"Hm, good harvest."

She giggled lightly, more to try and lighten the mood then from amusement.

"May I inquire as to why I was granted such an honor, Kouichi-sama?"

His blue eyes were distant and sad, causing an ache in her chest.

"I just… really shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Well, if there is anything I can do…"

"Is it because I'm a prince, or…"

He had to ask. Kouji wasn't used to the fakeness in people's concern in the castle, caring only about their titles. He was used to the truth in even the swear words people often threw at Takuya and him for their pranks, yet there, everyone was colder than the stone the walls were made of. Izumi almost breaking in front of him made him realize how far apart they were, even for a student and teacher, let alone a boy and girl of similar age.

His attention was brought back to his companion as Lana placed her hands on his, resting in the middle of the table. There was a warmness to her touch, and he clearly knew she was a commoner, much like himself. He liked her even more for it.

"Kouichi-_kun_…"

The two exchanged glances before raising a small toast, and began their meal.


	11. chapter 9

I don't own Digimon Frontier nor the prince and the pauper.

More review reply:

Sakura-Riddle: Tomobitch. That's rich XD. 

Redrum: thanks for the encouragement ^_^ and… sorry, but there's Kouichi in this chapter :P he's plot related, you know.

Einatsu: glad you like Arbor. I hope he's as fun to read as he is to write… other than him saluting all the time. I'm getting jumpy from him x.x;

Dreamer: well… shall we see? :P

Star: why did she interfere? Hm… you know I'm evil, don't you? :P

I'd like to use this opportunity to apologize to any and all Tomoki lovers out there. I don't like him that much but neither do I hate him. It's just that when I gave our roles in this story, he fitted right in.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 9 – Waking up to Motivational Lectures_

__

__

_*Chuckle* Stop it, Takuya… I mean it, it tickles! *chuckle* Oh, so that's how you want to play it, eh?! …no, my hand doesn't hurt anymore. Nothing you can do can hurt me if you smile after it._

_Ne, are you happy? Where you are now, where I can't reach you… my reflection can, do you think you can really switch sides with the mirror?_

_…You say you love me… if it me you love, or this person you see me as? _

_…Say my name. I know you love me, say my name! Let me hear my name! Please? Takuya, one time, just one lousy time… So that I won't forget it myself…_

_…_

_I love you too, Takuya. I love you…_

"…too…"

Dreams always come to an end, be they horrible nightmares or the sweetest of fantasies. The boy refused to sit up, wishing to the warmth of his bed to lull him back to sleep. He almost managed, had it not been for the feeling he was being watched. Blue eyes fluttered open slowly to find a curtain of crimson all around him

_'God, those royal beds are weird.'_

From the outside, his silhouette was seen sitting up, hand resting on a raised knee. The spectator smiled lightly as he approached the bed, knowing full well that the boy was aware of his presence.

"How is it, waking up not at the crack of dawn?"

"…feels nice."

"May I approach?"

"Be my guest."

The curtain of red moved aside slightly and Wolf's blonde hair offered a nice contrast in the still darkened room. Kouji glanced at him once from the corner of his eye before looking at the silk sheets covering the lower half of his body.

"You never slept shirtless."

Wolf said, his eyes running briefly over Kouji's upper body. The boy was tanned compared to someone who spent his entire life indoors, and far too built to be the fragile prince he knew. Then again, he held secrets, why shouldn't the prince?

"There's a first time for everything."

Came the still sleepy reply.

"You sure took it upon yourself to prove it every chance you get these past few days."

"I guess…"

There was a slight pause as the tutor sat down at the edge of the bed. Kouji still looked away, not bothered by his presence.

"Had company last night?"

The question was a reference to the mess on the table on the other side of the room.

"I felt lonely. Lana agreed to stay."

"Lana… that cute maid girl?"

The faintest of blushes graced Kouji's cheeks.

"Yes. That Lana."

"Why not ask Izumi?"

The boy's face darkened, and Wolf could guess why. For some reason, the prince's tolerance to the girl's attempts to force her affection on him had diminished greatly. But at the same time, he seemed to be all the more open to her.

_'I guess he's just giving her the bad as well as the good…'_

"I… something… happened last night. Between Izumi and I. So it wasn't such a good idea to ask her…"

"So you asked the girl… but that means you ordered a meal for two from the start."

"Sharp, aren't we?"

"Why the cynicism, my prince?"

Kouji bit his lip, feeling bad about lashing out even the least bit at the man who was not only one of his childhood heroes, but also one of the few people he actually grew to care about in the castle.

"…I had a rough night."

"Not sleep wise. I've watched you sleep for years, not once have you slept as well as you have tonight."

For a moment, the boy wondered why the warrior spied on his sleeping prince, but there were no evil intentions in the man's eyes so he let it slide.

"Had a pleasant dream?"

The blush deepened, and the man grinned. Kouji hurried to defend himself.

"It, it wasn't like that!"

"Sure, Kouichi-sama… you little devil."

At the sound of a name not his own, and in light of his dream, Kouji got downright depressed.

"…not like that… at all…"

His deep blue eyes stormed like a raging sea, and the teacher felt bad for him. He liked the 'new Kouichi', if only for the reason he was showing human emotions. However, sadness was a part of it.

"Listen. For the record, we're supposed to be in a lesson right now…"

He was loyal to the prince since the boy was born. Common sense demanded he'd be there for him at what seemed to be a difficult time.

"…but I doubt that's what you really want to do."

Kouji looked at him with hope shining in his eyes.

"Tell you what, why not go out for a ride on that beautiful new horse of yours?"

"You'd really let me do that?"

There was slight distrust in his voice, the mark of living for real outside of the castle. The lack of faith born from within the royal court was much harsher.

"Well, this being my lesson and all, you'd theoretically have to fly should I say so. So instead of flapping the wings you don't have, why not go for a ride? She seems like a good horse."

The boy was about ready to jump to the ceiling, when a thought hit him.

"Wolf, I… I hadn't disappointed you, have I?"

The last thing he needed was to mess up any more of Kouichi's life. It was enough he completely changed the way people saw their prince personality wise.

"Because, if I have, if I've done something wrong…"

He was cut short when Wolf ruffled his short hair fondly, smiling in a brotherly way.

"Believe me, you would have, you'd have been the first person to know about it… I wouldn't even have to tell you."

Having nothing more to say, he stood up, closing the curtain of crimson behind him.

"Well then, I'll go and find something to do. I trust you know the way to the stables."

Having his back to the boy and the curtain between them, he missed the blank, mildly panicked expression that crossed Kouji's face.

"About that…"

"No worries now, ya hear?"

He barely saw Wolf winking at him, flashing a reassuring grin. The would be prince hesitated for a moment before smiling back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, my prince."

_Where are you? I can't see you… I want to see you, to hear your voice again… I want to thank you…_

_Why won't you appear before me? For real, not in the mirror…_

_There you are! …but who's that behind you? Is he a friend? …no, he's the reason you're there, far away. He's the boy that I don't know a thing about, yet you know enough to give your life away for him._

_One could say that about us, no? Giving up one's name, one's place in the world, isn't it the same as giving up one's life?_

_I wanted to be free. You were willing to be shackled. _

_Why? For him? To give this up…_

_ This wind which is freedom… You're gone from my sight. I'm like a bird soaring through the sky, but there isn't a sun above me. There's a cloud. A dark cloud. It's covering you. you, and that boy I don't know… and my friend. _

_Bells are ringing... why won't I laugh? Everyone else are. But then you're not laughing either…_

_What's happening to you? You're fading… don't go! I've only just found you, this light in my life. Wait, don't leave me!_

_Damn these bells!_

_KOUJI!_

The boy shot up in the plain bed, cold sweat covering his body. A quick look at his surroundings indicated it was nothing more than a horrible nightmare… when all said and done – a dream.

_'why… such a dream…'_

Standing up, he moved to wash his face using water from a small basin by the window, staring out at the nearby farm. People were already working, happy to earn their pay.

_'It must feel good, actually deserving what you get…'_

Through his entire life, Kouichi had been told that he received all through the right of birth… he had never felt so worthless in his life.

Sitting down on the bed again, heart racing still, he tried to deal with his dream.

_'What was that dream? Why did I have it? Kouji… is he really alright?'_

A soft knock came from the plain wooden door. He hurried to get it, finding Kouji's mother there, holding a pile of clean laundry.

"Ah, you're up! Morning ,sweetie!"

"Morning, Kaa… mom."

She smiled as she walked in, placing the clothes at their rightful place. Once done she looked at the boy she thought to be her son, and the smile faded.

"You seem pale, honey. Had a bad dream?"

"Something… like that."

Kouichi froze as the woman gently touched his cheek. Her touch was warm and comforting… his mother always wore silk gloves, yet nothing was as soft as that… like a mother's touch was supposed to be. 

"It was just a dream, honey, just a dream. It's not real. You'll forget all about it by nightfall, I promise."

He doubted he would, but the words were comforting nonetheless.

"You should grow your hair again, it's weird, seeing you like this."

The bluntness was her attempt to farther comfort Kouji, and appreciating the effort not meant for him, he smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so too…"

"Come on, let's go have breakfast!"

She chirped happily as she led him to the hallway and began descending the stairs, seemingly glowing in the small house. Looking at the pictures on the wall, Kouichi's gaze fell on a picture of Kouji and his mother, the father missing. Both were hugging, smiling brightly at whoever took the picture. Though drawings were still popular, he wasn't surprised to see a photograph, considering the father's taste in products for his shop… but the lack of surprise was pushed aside, or rather, swallowed by a hole in his heart.

"Mom…"

"What is it?"

Her warm eyes gazed lovingly at him from behind her glasses, shaming him for being unworthy of that affection.

"…no, nothing."

He followed her wordlessly down the stairs and greeting Kouji's father, sat down to breakfast.

_'Just a dream… is this reality a dream, too? I really hope he's alright…'_

"…Kouji?"

Remembering it was him carrying the name, Kouichi turned to the man at his side.

"Yes?"

"You're going to the fields today, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes."

Once in a few day, Kouji used to go to the fields and look at how the animals were doing. Kouichi feared the task, for something told him that where it began, it would end. He felt his time there was too short, but he had to live up to his, rather, Kouji's responsibilities.

The strew that was placed before him was the same as the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, but it was still as delicious as the first time he had it. Love was a magic ingredient.

"This is really good, mom!"

The woman blushed lightly, and the man grinned.

"Anou… like it, eh? Would you like seconds?"

"No, thank you, I don't wanna over stuff."

"Come on, you never eat much, you could use some flesh on those bones."

"Kousei, stop it! It the boy isn't hungry, he's not hungry! Besides, he needs to go out, let him. Boys his age should be out in the open."

Spoken like a true mother to a teenaged son. Kouichi wondered how his mother would sound saying those words, but he could hardly recall her voice.

"But he's hardly a boy now, eh, boy?"

Kouichi looked at Kouji's father in time to have his sword thrown at him, the green gem, not blue, shining brightly. He thought he caught a sad, distant look in the man's eyes, but Kousei tilted his head in such a manner his glasses turned blank.

"Knock 'em dead, eh?"

Nodding as he went out the door, Kouichi left to try and sort through his tangled thoughts, and for the first time in his life, make himself useful.

A/N: hi ^_^ ne, I noticed I'm using some Japanese terms in my fics, so I just wanted to ask you that if you don't understand something (at all, actually, not just that) ask in your reviews, cuz I'm too used to it, so I can't tell. I'll be happy to reply… unless you ask me something like "what was Izumi and Tomoki's bet", or, "how's the entire fic's gonna end". :P I hope no one thought I was really gonna answer that (in my review reply, that is :P eventually I hope I'll get there ^_^;;; )


	12. chapter 10

I don't own Digimon Frontier nor do I own the prince and the pauper.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 10 – A sorceress, a knight, and a jester_

__

__

It took him a while, but Kouji finally found his way to the stables. Many people looked at him oddly and he chose to hide when Boko passed by him, ranting about some thing. 

'Man, this castle is huge! How can anyone find his way around here?! Dammit!''

He was lucky to have bumped into Lana, and even luckier when it turned out Kouichi wasn't that good in navigating the huge place, either. They hadn't a chance to talk, only long enough for her to tell him how to reach his destination… and to let him know she had enjoyed their meal as much as he has.

Upon entering the stables, Snow began sneering and crying out, jumping around. The soldier in charge of the horses began panicking that something was wrong with the prince's new horse. He downright passed out when the 'prince' came by.

"Look what you're doing, girl, you're scaring the poor boy!"

He opened the door to her little cubical, yet she stood still.

"Let's get this nasty thing off of you, shall we?"

Carefully, the boy removed the royal saddle placed on her back, and she rubbed her nose against his cheek fondly.

"They're been taking good care of her, haven't they?"

The childish voice rang almost like the bells on the speaker's hat. Kouji, sensing the horse's distress, patted her snow white neck and glared at Tomoki.

"What do you want, Jester?"

"My prince doesn't like me!"

"It's not that I don't like you…"

The childish figure looked up hopefully, the bells not ringing for once. Kouji turned to look at him over his shoulder, still mildly glaring.

"I just can't stand your sick smile."

As the would be prince mounted his horse and rode out of castle grounds, the court sorceress began walking away from the stables, back towards the castle.

'The prince had never been too fond of Tomoki, but he never showed he hated him that much…'

Kouji's harsh expression aimed at the child like figure both bothered and comforted her.

'…So… I'm not the only one who thinks Tomoki's freaky…'

So deep in thought she was, she didn't notice it was the east wing she ventured into. The sound of young men training guided her on her way and she entered the same hall she had those few days ago. Upon entering, she could see both prince and cadet clearly in the middle of the training mat, hugged in their bizarre way, both smiling. She stood there for a moment under Aguni's watchful gaze.

"Is something the matter, Izumi-san?"

The girl shook her head and looked at the soldier, smiling weakly.

"No, not at all, Aguni-san. Ne, why are you overlooking their exercise?"

Crossing his arms, he gazed over the teens, his look lingering momentarily over a tanned boy and a boy with glasses.

"I just wanted to see their abilities, is all."

"Found anything interesting?"

"…"

His silence served as quite a yes as she followed his gaze to the same boy she unconsciously came to speak with.

"I'd like to speak with one of the recruits, please."

There was no need for her to say which.

"Kanbara!"

Said cadet stopped his wooden practice sword a mere inch away from Arbor's neck, who was sprawled on the floor. He looked up at his commanding officer, waiting to hear what he had to say. To say he wasn't pleased to see Izumi there was quite an understatement. 

"Get over here, leave the sword behind."

"Afraid you'll hurt her?"

Arbor joked, but Takuya didn't laugh. The tanned boy handed his friend the practice sword and walked over to the two authorities, saluting when he got here.

"Sir… ma'am."

"I need to talk to you."

Her tone of voice was rather distant, and the faintest shadow of a smile rose to his lips. Maybe he wasn't the only one whose night was ruined.

"Follow me, please."

The girl began walking to the door, and the boy asked for permission before following. He considered turning her down, but Aguni was already looking at him oddly, better not seem as someone who had things to hide.

The hallway was quiet compared to the interior of the training hall, and both felt protected by the silence rather than intimidated by it.

"I suppose you know why I wanted to talk to you."

"About the prince, yeah, everyone does that. Look, I don't know what the prince sees in me, but there's obviously something there, otherwise why would he bother?"

She turned to face him, slightly hugging herself.

"What if I told you the prince was nothing but a liar, and he just wants to play with you before breaking your heart? What if I told you each time he chooses a new cadet to be his toy, before…"

"I'd say you're the liar."

Staring into his brown eyes, Izumi wondered where he found the strength to fuel his determination.

"Maybe I'm trying to warn you."

"Even if you were stupid enough to fall for someone like that, which I doubt you are, I say let me get hurt."

"Why? Why would you want to get hurt?"

"Because whatever doesn't kill me, makes me stronger."

"Even if it leaves your heart in pieces?"

She hugged herself tighter, asking more for herself than for his sake.

"I'll live through it. People aren't monsters… one day I'll find someone who will piece if back together."

A blush came to her cheeks at the words that simply poured out of his mouth, no, his heart.

"So you'd take your chance with him?"

"He won't be the one to break it."

'Someone who looks like him already has.'

There was a moment of silence before the girl laughed bitterly.

"That's what I thought two years ago."

"That's when you came here?"

"What is it to you?!"

Came the defensive answer.

"Nothing, just asking, is all."

"Well, don't!"

"I won't…"

Another silence followed.

"You're dismissed."

He stood there, not moving. She clenched her fists, farther agitated.

"What, you're deft? I said…"

"You can't force him to love you. And you mustn't hate him for it."

The girl stood there, speechless. Part of her, however, was boiling mad. How dare that insolent fool tell her the truth?!

"Trust me, I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back."

The swear word that hung on her tongue slid back down her throat in an instant.

"What, what do you mean?"

Finally moving, Takuya leaned against the wall, hands behind his back, eyes to the floor.

"Back home, there's this person I'm inlove with, but I'm just a best friend… we're childhood friends, see?"

She couldn't. 'Friends' was almost a curse in the castle.

"We've always been together, did everything together… I don't expect him to see me like that… and I sure as hell didn't expect to see him like this... but I do. And there's nothing in my heart against him for not feeling the same way."

Why was he opening up to her? He didn't know. All he knew was that there was no harm in doing so. And he had to tell it to a living person other than himself… and Junpei. Looking at her, he chuckled, smiling sheepish.

"I don't know why I just said that… sorry if…"

"Why aren't you fighting?"

The question took him by surprise.

"Huh?"

"For that person to notice you, for him to love you back. Why aren't you working to make your dream a reality?"

The same passion that was in her feelings towards the prince was heard in the question. Takuya didn't ignore it- it added to the depression that radiated off of him.

"Because I don't want to find out it's a lost battle."

She gasped at him, at the difference from mere moments ago. He just looked at her, suddenly seeming old for his age.

"Some battles are like that. So sometimes it's better no to fight them…"

"He who's quick to run away lives to fight another day."

"Something like that."

"So in other words, you're a coward."

There was more than slight contempt in her voice.

"Isn't it better then trying to force your emotions on someone who rejects them, thus making you a brave fool?"

"Watch your words around me, boy."

"Aren't we the same age?"

"Be quiet!"

Turning her back to him, she bit her lip, trying not to feel sympathy towards the boy she saw as a threat.

"It's not a lost battle. I will win this."

"So you're just a hopeless idiot."

"Aren't you?!"

The girl barked back.

"Claiming you love someone, yet you go after the prince like this?!"

"What's wrong with choosing your battles? And I did nothing, he came to me!"

"You?! A lowly soldier? Why would the prince want you?!"

"Shouldn't the question be why he doesn't want you?"

Another bark was to come, but nothing came out of Izumi's mouth. Blushing fiercely, she turned and began walking away.

"I will win the prince over… for his own sake. Or else…"

Takuya remained leaning against the wall, watching the girl disappear down the hallway.

"It hurts to give up on a love… but doesn't it hurt more to lie to yourself about it?"

"Does it really?"

Bells ringing, Tomoki jumped into Takuya's view, slightly startling the boy.

"You scared me…"

"Am I scary?"

Seeing as it was apparently a child before him, Takuya shook his head, smiling.

"Not really. You're kind of cute."

"Weeee!"

The jester jumped around, tilting his head from side to side. He suddenly stopped, however, and blinked at Takuya's smile.

"You're not laughing."

Takuya blinked back.

"I, er, I think I missed the joke."

Tomoki stood closer to the teen, seeming genuinely confused.

"You didn't laugh, yet you don't hate me, either."

"Why would I hate you, I don't even know you."

At this, the jester just stared.

"You… you…"

Shaking his head in an attempt to shake the shock away, he grinned.

"Ne, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Takuya."

"Takuya… what do you feel, Takuya-oniisan?"

"Huh?"

"Deep down inside… what are you true feelings?"

"What do you… mean…"

The boy like figure began tilting his head again, the sound emitting from the bells different this time.

"Your true self… your very heart…"

With each ring of the bells, Takuya's vision became blurry, and the world slowly fell into darkness as he fell to the floor. Tomoki caught him, the bells on his hat ringing even without him moving them.

"Your very soul… let me taste it."

Horrible childish giggles filled the halls, shaking the very stones in the walls.


	13. chapter 11

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper

Sakura-Riddle: that's one option I've considered :P we'll see how Tomoki's popularity in this fic goes, and I'll consider your offer ^_^

Einatsu: :P

Redrum: it isn't :P

Kimra Dattei: Yes, Takuya's cute ^_^ Izumi's side of the story will be explained later :P And about Tomoki… well, just read the freaking chapter :P it's a long one

Hikari no Inu: well, you're gonna love this one, it's a longie :P

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 11 – Let's Talk About You _

__

__

"Why are they scared of me?"

Kouichi sighed bitterly as yet another sheep turned her back to him. It had been that way all morning, it was either the animals ignored him, or downright denied his existence.

"Come on, I don't bite!"

He finally shouted, stomping his foot down. Kouji's dog raised his head for a moment before going back to sleep.

"I'm a prince and I can't even get animals to look at me."

"Maybe if you bribed them…"

For a moment he froze, but as no farther proof was given that the sentence was heard in full, and so the voice was a welcomed interruption. Kouichi turned around to see Junpei, feeding some bread to the dog, getting his face licked in return.

"Hi, Junpei."

"Yo."

Heaving a sigh, the prince approached the older boy, sitting under the nearby tree's shade.

"You came here to help, or just over feed the dog?"

"Neither, actually."

A pack of chocolate was offered and he accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The wind picked up, the only thing that broke the silence. It wasn't embarrassing, simply empty.

"Good chocolate."

"Aint it?"

There was another silence.

"It's good to see you out here. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Huh?"

"About… you know."

Motioning with his head towards the castle, Junpei hoped to get his point across. He did, though not quite the way he wanted. Then again, it wasn't Kouji standing in front of him.

"Ah. Yeah, I… after everything you said, how can I now try and get over it?"

"Well, keep it up. Remember, I'm here for you."

"I will."

Feeling a bit better, even though the subject was raised, Kouichi considered continuing the conversation, in a different direction.

"Junpei…"

"Snow!"

Kouichi looked up to see a snow white horse ride towards them, or rather, towards Junpei's chocolate. The boy let her have it, yet received no thank you in return.

'Even she knows…'

"Haven't seen her in days!"

Junpei patted her mane, receiving a friendly sneer for it.

"Wow, you seem to be in great shape. Someone took care of you, girl?"

'Yeah, the castle's horse caretaker.'

Kouichi thought, amused.

"But you came back, eh?"

'Did he let her go? Obviously… he must be staying there for much longer and wanted her to have her freedom.'

He concluded grimly.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, but I better get going. My dad needs help with the inventory."

"Thanks for stopping by."

On his way off, Junpei looked at the castle, catching Kouichi's attention with a name he almost got sick and tired off, to longing for the past few days.

"Prince Kouichi…"

The prince tried not to freak out.

"What, what about him?"

The older boy paused for a moment, contemplating 'Kouji's hesitation.

"You know my dad gets the latest news from the castle, cuz he trades with them."

"Yeah…"

"Well, on the last recruiting ceremony, they made a fight between the prince and Wolf."

A look of bewilderment crossed Kouichi's face.

'Wolf? I was going to fight Wolf in front of all those people?! And… no doubt… lose…'

"I'm… sure Wolf took it easy on him."

"By the prince's request, he didn't."

Another shock.

'He… went against Wolf head on?! Is he insane?!'

"How badly did he lose?"

"That's the thing…"

Junpei look at Kouichi, unexplained pride in his smile.

"He won."

And then he took his leave, leaving Kouichi to digest the news.

'Kouji… Kouji went against Wolf… and… and… and won?!'

Looking down at his hands, the prince felt a mixture of emotions run through him.

'It's been my dream to defeat Wolf… to be as strong as he wanted me to be… all my life, yet…'

Fists clenching, he both hated and adored Kouji for accomplishing the deed in his stead. Kouichi stood up, unable to remain sitting.

"I promise, one day, I'll beat Wolf on my own. And one day, I'll beat you too. Just watch me, Kouji!"

"How can you beat me…"

A sword was pressed to his back, and on instinct, the prince raised his arms slowly.

"…when you keep falling for the same old trick?"

Quickly ducking under the sword, Kouichi jumped at his assailant. The sword was discarded and the two rolled on the ground, each trying to end up on top. Eventually, the prince turned on the bottom.

"Gotcha."

Blue eyes staring into similar blue eyes, identical lips curled up into equal smiles.

"Hi, your highness."

"Hello, my good man… mind getting off of me?"

The boy on top obliged and the two sat there, watching each other. Though they were happy to see each other, there was tension in the air.

"You're looking better than a few days ago."

Kouji said, looking jealously at his reflection's comfortable clothes. The real prince seemed less pale, a bit healthier, and there was a new spark in his eyes, all along blushing lightly at the intense stare.

"Well, there's good air, plenty of sunlight, good food…"

"Good people."

"…good people."

Both felt rather awkward, yet Kouji still seemed carefree, lying down on his back.

"Ah, this feels nice. Been a while since I've done this."

"Days, eh."

"Yep. No lawns in that castle of yours, you know."

The air was light, though Kouichi's heart was heavy.

'Maybe he came here to switch back… is that why he's so happy? He finally saw how bad it is there…'

He refused to even consider his distress had anything to do with his dream.

"Get down here."

Looking down, he saw Kouji patting on a spot of lawn next to him invitingly.

"Come on, it feels nice. Lie down so we can talk like equals. And I'm not gonna sit up."

Hesitating momentarily, the boy leaned backwards into the grass. The two stared at the clouds above, not daring to look at each other.

"Look, a duck!"

Kouji's tone of voice resembled that of a five year old, lightly startling Kouichi.

"Looks like a bunny from here."

"And over there's a teapot!"

"Looks like a cave from here."

"And a book! …I've been hanging around Lowe for too long."

"That's not a book, that's…"

Squinting his eyes, Kouichi really tried hard, and Kouji's smug grin was really starting to bug him.

"That's… Lowe's fault all right."

Kouji sat up, drawing Kouichi's attention away from the clouds, not by the actual action, but for the expression on his face.

"That's the thing about clouds. Everyone knows it's just a cloud, yet they still call it so many names. And each person sees something else, so the number of names is the number of people. And no one cares it's just a plain cloud until it rains on them."

Blinking, the real prince sat up as well, according to Kouji's words from earlier, to be on equal ground.

"Kouji?..."

The other boy looked at him, now smiling.

"Ah, forget it. So do tell how messed up my life is now."

'Forgetting about it', Kouichi shook his head.

"Well, not messed up, rather… a tad different."

"In a good way, I hope."

"…you're working full time at your father's store."

"Prepare to be beheaded."

Kouichi paled, and Kouji was the one to shake his head.

"It's called humor, pal."

"It's not funny when the person everyone sees as prince says it."

"Well, excuse me! Jeez, haven't Takuya taught you any…"

He stopped and lied back down, covering his face with his hands.

"Takuya isn't here."

Kouichi said in a sad voice. It wasn't like Kouichi thought, sadness over not meeting Takuya. It was mourning the fact the once long haired boy seemed to always be out of Kouichi's grasp. No matter what he would do, it would be like he was constantly under Takuya's shadow. The best proof? The two boys sitting there switched lives.

And it wasn't like Kouichi didn't want to see Kouji more. Ever since they met several days before, the prince considered his counterpart a mystery, a puzzle most intriguing. And the first real friend he had ever made.

"But your life suits me just fine, really."

He hurried to say, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Turns out I'm stronger than I thought, and your parents are really nice. They love you dearly."

The boy looked at Kouji, expecting to see a proudly smiling face. Instead he found him brooding.

"She isn't my real mom, you know."

"…I know."

Kouji chuckled rather bitterly.

"What gave it away?"

It took a moment for Kouichi to reply.

"The pictures on the wall. Until you were about eight, it's just you and your father…"

He hadn't a chance to continue.

"My real mom… disappeared when I was a baby. My dad doesn't like to talk about what happened so I don't know if she's still alive and where she is. He remarried when I was 8. That's my step mom other there."

He needn't get up to know Satomi was hanging laundry outside the house. Kouichi looked, wondering when was the last time he knew where his mother was.

"...but don't get me wrong. She might be my step mother, but she's the only mother I've ever known."

Ironically, the same could have been said about Kouichi.

"I love her with all my heart, and should something ever happen to her, it would mean hell for someone… Just thought you should know."

Kouichi looked at Kouji again, now lying with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. Neither really wanted to continue with the conversation.

"So how about you, then?"

The prince finally broke the silence.

"How 'messed up' is my life?"

An apologetic smile was the beginning of the reply.

"For starters, Lowe either hates me, er, you, or thinks you're possessed. He had states quite a few demons who might've been the reason for the drastic change in you."

"Has he mentioned any clowns?"

"Huh?"

Biting his lip, Kouichi shook his head, though the sad seriousness only intensified.

"Does that change include winning against Wolf? Congratulations, by the way."

A chuckle came his way.

"Junpei's dad spreads the news?"

"Junpei came to say that… I think he suspects something."

Kouji opened half an eye to look at his friend before closing it again.

"Don't let it get to you. He's ok, probably just your imagination."

"If you say so."

Another silence followed, and again, it was Kouichi who broke it. It was either Kouji liked silence, or had nothing to say that was worth saying first.

"Ne, Kouji, what did it feel like?"

"What did what feel like?"

"…beating Wolf."

Finally seeing it fit to sit up, Kouji brought himself to Kouichi's level, instinctively throwing none existing hair over his shoulder. Year long habits die hard, if at all.

"It felt… I was shocked, naturally. This is one of my, no, my greatest childhood hero! Beaten by little me! Shocked isn't even coming close, actually… But I was too busy being happy. He smiled and used that tone of voice… the look in his eyes when he looked at me…"

'And saw him.'

A part of him said, and he naturally preferred to ignore it. For some reason, he didn't believe full heartedly that Wolf truly saw Kouichi there.

"…I almost burst with pride. God would've stroke me with lightning, I'd die peacefully. It was outer worldly. I can't describe it in any other way… it just felt _good_."

"…I wish I know how that felt…"

"I'm sure you will, one day."

Eyes now open, Kouji smiled with them as well as his lips to reassure the prince.

"He respects you, there has to be a reason for that, and you being prince doesn't cut it."

The encouragement was something the prince was slowly growing addicted to. No doubt, step mother or real, Satomi taught Kouji well, and loved him as much as he loved her.

"He… he said so?"

"He didn't have to. It's more than evident in his eyes."

"I… never noticed."

"Because you kept looking away, like you are now."

Kouichi noticed he really was looking away and looked back at his companion.

"Sorry, it's… a…"

"Nasty habit?"

"Yeah…"

Now the silence was pregnant. Kouji took in the familiar, loved environment while Kouichi counted the minutes until the other would announce his return to that world, forcing the prince back.

"…you should grow your hair again. Your mom commented about it too, it looks weird."

A neutral subject was chosen in random.

"Yeah, well, it'll take some time, you know, it doesn't just grow as fast as I'd like it to."

"Ask Izumi."

Kouji's face darkened, but as Kouichi was once again looking away, he missed it.

"I'm sure she has a potion for you."

Noticing the commoner's expression, Kouichi blinked.

"You have met her, haven't you?"

"…yeah… talked to her, too."

"…what's wrong?"

"…we're not really on speaking terms, I fear."

"What happened?"

Kouichi asked, worried.

"You haven't hurt her, have you?!"

Kouji didn't like being accused like so, but he felt slight relief, seeing his mirror image hasn't forgotten his real life. He didn't want that to happen to either of them.

"No… man, how can you stand it?!"

He slightly burst.

"Her stalking you, her glomping you… god, sometimes I feel like she'd just lock me up and throw away the key! No, wait, she'd need the key so she could come and visit."

The prince lowered his gaze even farther.

"That's… how girls that age act towards the boys they like… right?"

"…sure, if you're in a mental institution. Lowe told you that?"

"…yes."

"He he, figures. Shoulda asked Wolf."

Any farther conversation was cut short when Kouji's mother's voice came in, like bells to Kouji's ears.

"Kouji! Can you come and help me for a moment?!"

"…Be right back."

Kouichi standing up reminded the other boy it was not his place anymore, and he sank into bitter sweet memories.

'Maybe I should come back… it's only been a few days, but…'

A clear image of Takuya suddenly came into his mind, smiling and laughing at him, teasing him and sharing good times together. A Smile rose to his own lips as though to answer the dream's gesture.

"Just a bit longer… just until I can get used to not seeing him… just until then…"

His smile faded at the memory of last night.

'And get used to the fact… he doesn't want to see me.'

"Sorry about that."

Kouichi said as he came back, breaking Kouji's train of thought.

"Hi."

"Hi back."

He sat down and for a short while neither said anything, until both began at the same time.

"Kouji…" "Kouichi…"

Both stared before laughing, not as much from amusement as from relief. They needed to hear their real names more often.

"You start first."

"No, you."

"I'm the prince and I command you to go first."

"But I'm the real prince!"

"Well, bite me! …ouch!"

Kouji shot up and rubbed his hand where Kouichi bit him.

"You…"

"You told me to bite you! Prince!"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"…it is?"

"Jeez!"

"Well, excuse me for having Tomoki as the closest thing ever to a normal teenager!"

"Tomoki? …that's sad, man."

"So it seems."

"He's seriously freaking me out."

Kouji shivered slightly, genuinely disturbed by the little jester.

"You should be careful around him."

There was worry and warning in Kouichi's voice, causing Kouji to raise an eyebrow.

"He's annoying, but I thought he was harmless…?"

The prince looked away, his hair long enough to cover his troubled eyes.

"He came by the castle a while ago… our court jester jest recently disappear, and our court's depressing enough as it is, we needed a new one… one day, Izumi brought Tomoki. He was a complete mystery. No one knew anything about him, yet no one seemed to care. Not even Aguni, who's extremely suspicious and on edge. He just seemed to become the court jester just like that. People began to act weird ever since… and Izumi began jumping me on every corner. The only thin I can tell that might've caused it…"

"Is Tomoki showing up."

Kouji finished, and Kouichi nodded.

"I'm really worried about everyone… this is one of the reasons I felt that night… I heard there were several magic users here in the village, and I was hoping to find out some stuff…"

"Of course, you learn tons by talking to sheep and worshipping cows."

He blushed quite furiously.

"Kouji, I'm serious here! You should be careful!"

"If you knew this, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

There was no accusation in his voice, only grim curiosity and concern, not for himself, but for the boy next to him. Kouichi couldn't look him in the eye.

"I wasn't really thinking back then… all I saw was the chance to get out of there."

"Well, I don't think I was too rational either. I just couldn't bear  being away from Takuya…"

He looked at the sky above, while Kouichi stared at the ground.

"You should… warn him too…"

"Ah, I will."

A ring came from the village as the great clock struck twelve, and Kouji jumped to his feet.

"K'so! I'm late for class! Snow!" (K'so = damn)

Kouichi watched as Kouji whistled to the horse and jumped on her back as she rode by.

"Kouji, I was really happy to see you again!"

He was blushing lightly as he said that, especially at the sight of Kouji, dressed as a prince, on a snow white horse.

"Me too! Give my mom a hug for me, k? Let's go girl!"

The horse sneered and began running to the castle, leaving the real prince behind.

"Take care, Kouji… take care of your self, and everyone there."

The soldier was still passed out when Kouji returned and he simply closed the door to Snow's cubicle, and she simple licked his face fondly.

"Yeah, been a while since we went out for a ride, eh? Had fun with the rest of the horses?"

It almost seemed like she nodded.

"Well, I'll come to visit later, gotta run! See ya!"

A day spent in the fresh air caused him to forget the damp, still air of the castle and he coughed several times upon entering. Kouji knew he was late for class, yet he made no effort to get there quickly.

'I wonder if anyone noticed…'

Passing by a group of cadets, all of which were saluting, he noticed a familiar face.

"Arbor!"

"Your highness."

The cadet smiled at the approaching prince, getting jealous glares from the others. A quick look at the faces around him, and Kouji knew something was missing. Or rather, someone.

"Where's Takuya?"

Worry showed both on Kouji's face and in his voice. Arbor shook his head.

"I don't know. In the middle of practice he went to talk to Izumi-san…"

At the mention of the name, Kouji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"…and he's been missing ever since. For some reason, no one seems to care."

Where has he heard that before?

"Izumi… how long ago?"

"About an hour ago."

"And no one noticed?!"

"Your highness!"

Kouji turned to look at Aguni, not trying to hide his glare.

"You have a cadet missing for an hour, and no one cares?!"

The soldier blinked as the boy began stomping away.

"Kouichi-sama!"

He paid him no attention.

'Takuya… if that girl's done anything to you… anything at all…'

He arrived at her room, his anger leading him where his sense of direction failed him earlier.

"Izumi!"

He knocked harshly on the door.

"IZUMI!"

Still no answer.

"Where could she be?!"

Refusing to give up, he began searching the areas he knew of the castle, and eventually headed back to his room, quite defeated. No matter who he asked, where he searched…

'No trace of either of them… why… where could they…'

He came to a stop a bit away from the door to his room. Next to it stood the very person he was looking for. Relief was about to take over, but something was wrong.

"Takuya?"

His eyes were covered by brown locks, but the rest of his composure was off. Something was very wrong.

"Takuya, I was so worried, where were you?"

"Kou…"

"Takuya?"

the boy pushed himself off of the wall and began walking towards Kouji, his hands hanging limply at his sides, dragging his feet as though he was some sort of zombie. Kouji's senses screamed in his mind.

"What's wrong? Oy, answer me!"

"I… I love… you…"

Having said that, Takuya collapsed, and Kouji hurried to catch him, having to fall to his knees to manage to do so.

"Takuya, what's wrong, talk to me…"

He stopped and blushed as Takuya's hand gently caressed his cheek.

"I… love… you…"

The blush deepened, and Kouji was speechless as Takuya began pulling closer.

"Wha…"

"Kouji…"

The way he said the name, the desperation in his voice, the neediness…  and to his real name…

Looking up, Takuya's eyes met with Kouji's, and to the prince's surprise, the brown eyes he loved so much… were blank.

However, the next thin that came out of the lips he dreamed about, the blunt request spoken, made it all go away.

"…kiss me, Kouji…"

Rational thought was _not _an option. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, Kouji closed his eyes, and began leaning forward.

A/N: *hears fangirls both squeeling and threatening me* ;


	14. chapter 12

I don't own Digimon Frontier

Only one review reply this chapter

Dreamer: I suppose you meant Izumi, but she's not a princess. She's the court sorceress, spell caster MA-GI-CI-AN GIRL! *throws Princess Maker 2 out the window*

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 12 – Waking from a Dream?___

__

__

The first thing Takuya saw when he woke up was red, deep red all around him. The mattress beneath him felt like silk, as did the light blanket covering him. The feel of the cloth against his skin told him he was wearing nothing but his boxers. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Good morning."

He jumped when the curtain of red was pushed aside and tied to the bedpost by a brown haired maid.

"You… who are you?"

"Lana, sir."

She curtsied before tying the curtain on the other side of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"The prince's chamber, sir."

"The prince's…"

He blushed furiously.

"The prince's chamber?!"

He began panicking.

'What, what happened?! How did I get here?! Ok, calm down, last thing I remember is… is Izumi talking to me, and then… and then…'

He held the sides of his head, a terrified look on his face.

"Is everything all right?"

Lana asked worriedly.

'What… why, why can't I remember? What happened? What… did Izumi do anything to me?! Why… why do I only remember bells?!'

"Sir?"

The girl gently touched his hand, and Takuya looked at her with rather haunted eyes.

"Please, if I can help, I will. Tell me what it is I can do for you."

Her quiet voice helped to sooth his nerves but only somewhat.

"Some… some water, please."

"Right away."

He watched her go to fetch him some water from the pitcher on the nightstand.

"Why are you here?"

Disliking the silence, he attempted to begin a conversation.

"Kouichi-sama asked me to watch over you until he came back."

"Kouichi…"

'Maybe… he, he has to know what happened! Why I'm… dressed like this… in his bed…'

The blush on his cheeks was a deeper shade of red than the curtains surrounding him.

"The prince is very kind, he found you unconscious in the hall and since his room was closer then your quarters, he brought you here."

She handed him a glass of water and he drank quickly, the cool liquid soothing his dry throat.

"Say, er…"

"Lana."

She said kindly.

"Lana. Do you… do you know what happened last night?"

The blush that rose to her cheeks scared him, but it was no over what may or may not have happened the night before.

"I… the prince just came to the maids' chambers this morning… no one of rank has ever done that, aside from Lowe-sama… but that's a different story… Anyway, he came this morning and asked me to accompany him to his room. When I got here, you were asleep, and the prince ordered me to look after you until he returned."

"Is, is that so…"

'Why was I in the hall? What happened before it?!'

With a swift movement, Takuya threw the thin blanket away, slightly startled by the chill that hit him.

"Where are you going?!"

Lana hurried to ask, sounding slightly fanatic.

"The prince, I have to talk to him…"

She beat him to the door and stood there, arms spread.

"You mustn't."

"Out of my way!"

"The prince has ordered me to not let you go until he returns. I will not disobey him."

From what Takuya saw of the maids during breakfasts and when they cleaned the cadets' rooms, they were there for the money and potential connections. However, the blush on the girl's face highlighted her eyes, which were truly determined to accomplish the task she was given. While he respected her for it. She was still in the way.

"Move, Lana."

"I must refuse, sir!"

They stared at each other for quite a while. Both knew that if the boy wanted to move her, he could. The girl on her part was about ready to cling to the door frame like her like depended on it.

"Lana…"

"I refuse!"

He was just about ready to throw her out of the way when a knock came from the door. Both froze, but Lana had to get it.

"Yes?"

Takuya found himself letting out a breath he held in, and he did it rather disappointedly as it was Arbor who came into the room, rather than the boy whose bed he woke up in.

"Don't need to look so down, bro, I'm here for you."

Arbor said, noticing the look on Takuya's face.

"Hi, Arbor."

There was still something missing in his voice.

"Personally, I don't see why the long face"

The shorter boy said, looking at Lana.

"If I were under the care of a beautiful girl…"

Said beautiful girl looked away and blushed.

"Real funny, Arbor, but I'm hardly in the mood for this. Have you seen the prince?"

"Yeah…"

Arbor chuckled lightly, shaking his head. 

"Izumi's chasing him all over the place. I passed by them earlier… prince sure is good with a sword."

Takuya tensed at the sound of the girl's name and looked pleadingly at Lana.

"Please, Lana."

She bit her lip, slowly giving in to his constant pleadings.

"I…"

"Why don't you go and fetch the prince?"

Arbor began, a compromise offer in mind.

"I'll stay here and keep him company."

"I'll stay put."

Takuya hurried to add, wanting to see 'Kouichi' as soon as possible. Still hesitating slightly, Lana looked from one boy to the other before taking out a bunch of keys.

"I'll… I'll lock you here, just to be sure… is that…"

"It's ok."

Both boys said reassuringly and the girl smiled softly before leaving the room. No locks were heard.

"She sure trusts us."

Now the door was locked.

"Or not."

The two laughed slightly, but got serious pretty quickly.

"You missed quite a show."

"Oh?"

Takuya replied, trying to get his mind off of the blanket in his memory.

"Yeah. Yesterday too, but today more. Kouichi came in during morning drills, and ordered us to stay put while he talked to Aguni. 'Talked', yelled at him's more like it."

"Yelled at Aguni? Why?"

"What why? Because you disappeared yesterday and he didn't seem to care!"

Whatever trace of a blush was left disappeared along with the rest of the colors from Takuya's face. Not only he was clueless as to where he's been, so were the people around him.

"I was… missing?"

Hands crossed, Arbor leaned against the locked door, seeming rather amused.

"The next thing you'll tell me is that you don't remember where you've been."

Takuya went to get another glass of water, having to lean against the bed on the way.

"So where were you?"

"…"

"Takuya?"

"I… I don't remember, Arbor. I really don't."

Neither was laughing. The grim tone Takuya used scared Arbor, and he felt too uncomfortable to even try and laugh about it."

So he laughed at something else.

"I wish I had a body like that."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Will you listen to me already?!""

They were in the prince's private training room, chosen personally by Wolf for the large windows and wide space. The sun was shining brightly, its rays filling the room. Izumi was standing at the side, trying desperately to talk to the prince, many times stopping to admire him though she came to lecture him. About him, about her, about Tomoki, and about the brat cadet the boy was so fond of.

He, on the other hand, hardly acknowledged her presence. Kouji had been practicing his fighting abilities, something he hadn't a chance to do often back home. Having been at it for the past three hours, unable to sleep due to concern for Takuya, his built figure was covered in sweat, the shirt long since discarded.

He moved his sword slowly at times, practicing the movement before slicing in full force. It was a good way to get his mind off of things, since one wrong move and he could've cut his leg off, having used his real sword instead of a wooden practice one.

And he had enough on his mind without Izumi shouting at him.

"Kouichi-sama, please, stop for a minute! I… it's of outmost importance that I speak to you!"

"Then… talk!"

He said angrily as he sliced once more, tired of her wishing to speak to him for the past half an hour instead of actually doing so. She stared at him as he stood up and took a minute to catch his breath. The girl didn't remember him being so masculine, then again, she also didin't remember the last time she saw him shirtless, and the blush that stood on her cheeks since she's gotten there proved it.

"Talk, dammit, or get out of my sight."

He glared at her, but there wasn't anger underneath the layer of defensive rage. There was sadness, hurt, despair… he was lost. Her heart ached. The boy looked away and resumed his training.

"When you decide to talk to me, let me…"

Without much thought, Izumi jumped at Kouji, just barely missing being hit by his sword. Surprised, he fell backwards, dropping the sword in the process. Both hit the ground, the girl clinging to the would be prince.

"Why are you so lost, my prince? Why are you so troubled? Where has the spark from your eyes gone to?"

She gasped as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, holding her close, ever so gently. The only thing keeping her from dying of happiness was the knowledge he either meant it in a different way, or thought she was someone else.

"There's no point in sharing my troubles with you. Not after the way I treated you, I have no right."

It wasn't that he wasn't angry at her, but worry for Takuya, as well as the gut feeling the boy's behavior wasn't Izumi's doing made her presence tolerable, and at that specific moment, comforting. She snuggled closer, knowing full well she was unworthy of his apology.

"It is my duty to serve the prince."

"…you can't."

"You can't know that for sure."

She looked at his face, but his gaze was aimed at the ceiling.

'Maybe… now's my chance…'

She felt disgusted with herself at trying to do such a thing while the prince was was at such a state, but she went on nonetheless. Squirming a bit, Izumi extracted a small flask filled with a lavender colored potion from her sleeve and uncorked it, dipping the tip of her slender finger in the solution.

'All it will take is one drop… one small drop… on those fine lips of his…'

Her hand trailed to his face, careful as to not let the precious liquid go to waste. Upon contact Kouji closed his eyes and the girl wasn't sure whether or not he was enjoying the touch or too troubled to care. She did, however, knew one thing- that was her chance.

"Kouichi-sama…"

Her finger was less than an inch away from his mouth.

"I love yo…"

"KOOOOUUUUIIIIICHIIIII-SAAAAMAAAAAAAA!"

At the sound of the shout, both teens shot up and looked at the door, Kouji accidentally leaning on the bottle Izumi left on the floor, breaking it. At the sound of breaking glass both turned to look down, but the boy hurried to calm the girl's worries.

"It's ok."

He looked back to the door in time to see Lana run past the entrance while looking at him, apparently skid to a halt, as he only heard her, and see her run back, this time into the training hall.

"Kouichi-sa…ma."

The stutter was in reply to the position the would be prince and court sorceress were in. Kouji was sitting up, holding his hand, while Izumi was all but sprawled on top of him, trying to have a look at his hand.

The maid turned her back to them, blushing, and willing-not-willing jumped to a sort of salute which reminded the boy of Arbor, and he chuckled, frustrating Izumi somewhat.

"You, you you, your highness!"

"At ease, Lana."

He said calmly as he stood up, Izumi not far behind, still demanding to see his hand.

"It's ok, Izumi, really, I'm fine. What is it, Lana?"

On her way over, the girl feared he'd be mad at her for such a blunt show of disobeying orders, but there was relief and a touch of hope in his voice. The maid turned to them again, trying to steady her breath.

"Kouichi-sama, he woke up."

His blue eyes widened and she hurried to continue, still fearing she had disappointed him.

"B, but, don't worry! I locked him in your room, he's still there!"

When she finished, she found him laughing, and Lana turned to stare at her shoes, blushing. Izumi shook her head and poked his chest.

"Kouichi-sama, you're hurting her feelings."

He stopped, though his voice still carried laughter.

"That's good to hear. Thank you, Lana, I appreciate your help. You've done me a huge favor."

"Oh, no, it is not a favor, if the prince asks…"

"Then the prince owes you a favor."

Both girls blinked at him. Even the 'Old Kouichi' knew better… or worse… than to treat the servants as equals. But for Kouji, that's exactly what Lana was. The only person in the entire castle of the same rank as him.

He picked up his shirt and considered it for a moment, before throwing the clothing item at Lana. She caught it, but just barely.

"Wash that, please. And have a bath brought to my room? I'm not supposed to have my shower until later… but I can't walk around like this, eh?"

He looked one last time at his hand, then at the mess which was the small bottle. Izumi blinked when he looked at her apologetically.

"I hope that wasn't important."

She bit her lip, but then shook her head with a slight smile.

"No. Nothing I can't make more of. And Kouichi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"…please, think about what I told you."

After a moment, he nodded, looking rather grateful.

"I will. Thank you, Izumi. Well then, Lana…"

The maid jumped a bit at the sound of her name, giving Izumi another reason to see her as pathetic.

"Ye, yes?"

"You have the key. Lead the way."

He stopped only once to look back at the court sorceress, and she flashed him her best smile before being left alone. She kneeled next to the remnants of the flask and examined a rather large shard of glass.

'I almost had him… if it wasn't for that brat… I… all it took was for him to get it into his system… not like I had to do an entire ceremony! I…'

Her eyes widened when she noticed a red stain on the shard in her hand. It stood out on the background of the original potion's lavender hue, and Izumi turned to look at the door. There was no doubt the prince wasn't quite all right, as the blood on the glass proved he had been cut. A smile rose to her delicate lips, and a spark of hope lit in her heart.

'Maybe… just maybe… I had my chance… and won.'


	15. chapter 13

I don't own Digimon Frontier :P ;; o

Star: good enough of a cliffhanger in this chappie? :P

Chibi minamoto: ask away what you don't get, I'll answer anything that won't spoil

Einatsu: evil witch tsumi. That's rich XD

**__**

**__**

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 13  - Not too good a development_

__

__

It was another beautiful day in the vilage. People went out to the streets to do their daily business, not giving a second look to the small chidish figure dressed as a clown. Occasionally one would burst out laughing for no reason, raising a sadistic smile to the jester's lips.

'That boy... I merely tasted his soul, and such a small part of it, yet he reacted the way he did towards the prince... and I remember this place as though I was born and raised here. His soul is truly a remarkable one. Makes me want to taste it more... and if what I saw is true, _that boy_'s as well.'

He licked his lips, but stopped for a moment, seemingly terrified of something, yet in reality he was growing steadily excited.

'Perhaps... if I gave the Master that boy's soul as well as the prince's... I could keep Takuya's soul for myself... just maybe...'

People stepped out of his way in an almost scared manner without actually acknowledging his presence. Suddenly, he stopped to staore at a 16 year old boy, who was staring back.

"Hello!"

Tomoki chirped childishly. Junpei nodded back at him from his spot next to his father's stand in the market place.

"I'm Tomoki!"

"The court jester, right? I heard you were really good, making everyone laugh."

The child humbly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'm flattered…"

The jester's eyes narrowed slightly.

'What's this? His soul carries a faint trace of Takuya's soul… as well as… the prince's? hm…'

He licked his lips, even more so at the dominant flavor in the boy's spirit.

'Could it be… this exotic, wild flavor… perhaps… that boy's?'

"Is something the matter?"

Tomoki snapped back to reality and smiled sweetly.

"Pardon?"

"You seemed distant. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah… say, where's Minamoto's store?"

Looking around, the childish figure missed the second in which Junpei tensed before putting on a friendly poker face.

"It's over there, that big shop next to the farm on the edge of town. You can't really miss it."

"Thank you!"

Tomoki hopped away and Junpei stared at the people who burst laughing in his path, not quite the same afterwards.

'So… the rumors about him are true… no wonder Kouichi ran away… but now Kouji and Takuya are in trouble! I've gotta do something, and fast.'

"Man, this sure is heavy…"

Kouichi complained as he carried a large wooden box towards the shop.

"I wonder what's in there…"

He almost dropped it when he saw Tomoki standing outside the shop and hurried through the shop's backdoor, kneeling next to the door into the shop itself. He heard the door bells ding and felt his stomach turn into knots.

"Welcome! What can I…"

"You can talk, that's all I want."

Kousei could only stare as Tomoki hopped to sit on the counter. The child grinned at him.

"You're…"

"It sure has been a while, Kousei-san. Or should I say the man who was bestowed the power of angels, Serafi-sama?"

Kouichi's eyes widened. The name sounded familiar, painfully so. But why?

"Never speak that name in my presence again, Jester."

There was a moment in which the silence knew not whether to be tensed or pregnant.

"You'd think someone like you would like to make sure his achievements were remembered…"

"Had I wished for that, I never would've left the royal court."

For a moment it seemed like another silence was to come, but it was only due to Tomoki's efforts to stop his laughter.

"Knock it you! You didn't leave to get away from the spot light, we both knew you just weren't cut out to standing all that pressure!"

The man didn't reply, only went on to arranging items on the shelves.

"Quite a place you got here. Business are fine, I assume…"

"As long as you don't scare the costumers."

"Funny."

"Kindly refrain from wasting my time. What do you want?"

The dislike in his voice was evident.

"To talk."

Kousei eyed him suspiciously and moved to the opposite shelf.

"Then talk."

"The queen's condition isn't that well."

"Tell me something I don't know."

It was common knowledge all over the kingdom that the queen's health was lacking.

"I will. Her condition's gotten better rather suddenly."

"Oh? That's good. Any idea why?"

"Her son."

The man froze for a millisecond and then, like Junpei, moved on like it was nothing.

"Kouichi? What about him?"

"He changed… smiling differently… the queen was really captivated by it."

Kousei was silent for several minutes more, and then a smile rose to his lips.

"Perhaps it's not the change in Kouichi that helped, rather, being close to…"

The rest of the sentence was cut off as the front door opened.

"Kousei, have you seen…"

Satomi asked as she entered in a somewhat storm, looking as lively as ever in her shy way.

"Oh, hello."

Tomoki smiled cutely at her who smiled back uncertainly.

"What is it, Satomi?"

"Oh, I, er, I'm looking for Kouji, have you seen him?"

The jester looked at Kousei questioningly.

"Kouji…?"

"My son, if you must know. Mine and Satomi's son…"

The woman blushed furiously.

"…And no, I haven't seen him, Satomi…"

The back door slammed and all looked at the door leading to the back room.

"Kouji?"

The woman asked. The prince sighed in relief as they all believed the door slam was from him coming in and not just him slamming it to cause that effect.

"I'm here."

'That voice…'

Tomoki's eyes narrowed at the familiar voice.

"Good, I need some help, meet me out back."

"Be right there."

The prince sighed in relief again at the chance to escape without alerting the man and jester to his presence, but a great part of him still wanted to listen. However, he was found, and thus, forced to leave.

Another door slam later and a smirk rose to Tomoki's lips.

"Now that we're finally alone… do tell me, kind former knight, what are you going to do?"

"Vanquish you and your master, like I have before."

The jester burst out laughing and fell to the floor, hardly able to hold himself.

"You?! Slay… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly turning serious, the jester pushed himself up and stared intently at Kousei. The man took a step backwards.

"You couldn't slay me then, you won't slay me now, let alone my master. Back then you might've had the chance, but what hope do you have now, having split your holy sword into two?"

Kousei grimced as he thought of his sword, a beautiful saber with a beautiful aquamarine gem. 16 years ago it was the finest sword in the land. 15 years ago it had transformed into two swords of the same physical quality, though with half the original's magical powers. The swords have not been together since, at least, as far as the man was concerned.

"The sword can be remade, and it'll be more than powerful enough to slay you."

"And my master too, I wonder?"

"Yes."

The two stared at each other for a while, Kousei trying to regain his composure while Tomoki was beginning to lose his.

"And may I assume you would be the one to wield it?"

"Nope. The prince will."

Another burst of laughter.

"The prince? That weakling?!"

"The prince as he is now isn't so weak, but I do suppose you know that by now."

The look of disgust mingled with growing fear on Tomoki's face made sure Kousei would have a good week. The man crossed his arms and leaned against the shelf, careful not to drop anything.

"You're bluffing. The prince will not go against me as long as the queen accepts me. And that will happen, as long as I have these…"

He tilted his head, and a small glass ball shattered on a shelf at the sounds of the bells.

"Bells can be cut off, same as your head."

"Pfft."

The jester began walking away and stopped at the door.

"Well then, enjoy your little fantasies about slaying me and my…"

He giggled in a horrible way.

"…master. I'll help myself to a few souls in the meanwhile. One of them's the prince's… I find its taste interesting. The other… your son's best friend."

"Bon apetitte."

Tomoki glared at the mocking comment, but Kousei simply stared at the counter.

"I'll be back."

"Bon voyage."

Yet another door slam, and Kousei shook his head.

"The prince this, the prince that… he has a name, you know. It's Kouji…"

The room was in silence as neither boy spoke. Arbor didn't know what to say in light of Takuya's mood, and Takuya was too deep in thought to start of participate in a conversation. Eventually, Arbor felt like giving it a shot.

"So, ah…"

The attempt was a failure as the lock clicked again, and both turned to look at the door. It opened and in came Lana, Kouji behind her. Takuya shot up and stared intently at the would be prince, who was looking back calmly.

"You…!"

Takuya began, the mix of emotions in him threatening to explode.

"Don't talk like that to the prince!"

Lana barked back, but Kouji touched her shoulder gently, and so she calmed down.

"It's all right, thank you Lana, you're free to go. I owe ya."

"Not at all! It was my duty as well as my pleasure to help you, your highness!"

The girl went to stand outside the door, but didn't quite leave. It took a moment for Arbor to realize everyone were staring at him.

"Ah… ah! Yeah! There! Go! …right away… wait up, cute girl!"

He rushed off at Lana, and his attempts at flirting with her were killed when Kouji closed the door. The two old friends stared at each other for quite a while.

"How did you sleep?"

Kouji finally asked.

"Quite well, thank you. Your bed is soft."

"Isn't it?"

As Takuya kept staring at him, Kouji chose a comfortable spot on the wall to lean against and crossed his arms.

"I suppose you're wondering how you ended up in that position."

The blush returned to Takuya's cheeks, and he nodded.

"I found you in the hall. You were acting oddly. Soon after you fainted. I brought you here and put you in bed."

Not a lie… he merely neglected several details.

"My clothes?"

"Over there."

The boy calmly pointed at the other boy's uniform, resting folded on one of the chairs. Blushing deeper, Takuya gulped and looked straight at Kouji.

"If I were in your bed, then…"

"I slept over there."

He pointed at a pile of blankets and a mattress in one of the corners. Takuya sighed in relief.

"I must say, you're quite built for someone your age."

The cadet blushed deeper, and Kouji half smirked.

"Don't worry, I only striped you to your boxers, they stayed on you the entire time."

That didn't really help.

"I suppose you'd feel better if you got dressed. Feel free to do so."

Kouji moved to the closet, not looking back at Takuya, who was all but gawking at him.

"What… what happened… to your shirt?"

"Ah, practice. Had to have it washed."

He threw several clothing items at the bed, and Takuya moved to the pile which was his own clothes on the other side of the room. He put on his pants and was about to move to his shirt when he heard a soft banging noise. Turning quickly, he spotted Kouji standing against the closet with his back to him, holding his chest and breathing somewhat heavily.

"Oy, are… are you…"

Kouji waved his hand dismissively and pushed himself up.

"I'm ok, just… feeling slightly dizzy. It's nothing."

Takuya reluctantly let it slide and continued getting dressed. Kouji closed his eyes, trying to keep the room from spinning. Finally feeling enough like himself, he turned back to his old friend.

"Ne, Takuya…"

The boy looked at the prince, waiting silently for what he would say.

"Hai?"

"Why didn't you come two nights ago?"

Takuya sighed and stared at his feet.

"I… I…"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?"

"No…"

"Then why?"

For a moment Takuya considered blaming Izumi. Just for a moment.

_Oh, what, you're blaming a girl? Or are you scared of her?_

Brown eyes widened before the teen drowned in another memory of his friend.

~*&*~

_Chibi__ Takuya pulled his nose again as he sat on the lawn, looking envily at the group of girls, now playing with a shiny blue ball. It was a gift from a passing circus, handing out gifts to the children. The ball could've been Takuya's, but it was the last, and the girls wanted it. He gave up on it, seeing that the girls might cry. But now here he was, fighting the tears on his own._

_"I could've had that ball…"_

_"So blame the girls for it? Think they're worried about you now? Or were you afraid they'd cry? Is that it?"_

_"But…"_

_The chibi looked up in time to catch a blue ball, bigger and prettier than the one he lost._

_"You really gotta get a grip."_

_Chibi__ Kouji said as he sat down next to him, holding a green ball of his own._

_"I'm not gonna be there for you forever, you know."_

_"But… you're here now."_

_"I promised, didn't I?"_

_Smiling past the tears that were still on his cheeks, chibi Takuya leaned his head on chibi Kouji's shoulder._

_"Thanks."_

_"Humph, baka."___

_"You can laugh, but this baka is gonna beat you some day."_

_"He had better, I don't wanna protect him forever!"_

_The long haired chibi said, pouting lightly. The brown eyed chibi blushed and snuggled closer._

_"You still do."_

_"And I will, as long as it takes."_

_"Thank you, Kouji."_

_He felt his hair ruffled and closed his eyes happily._

_"Humph. Baka."_

~*&*~

"Takuya?"

The boy stared at the would be prince, blushing lightly.

"I, I'm sorry, you're highness. But… I can't love you."

Kouji stared at Takuya, shocked.

"Co, come again?"

He managed to choke out. He never dreamed anything like that, even in the worst of nightmares. Tears almost stung his eyes.

"Ta, Takuya…"

Takuya stared straight into Kouji's blue pools, trying to master all the determination he could.

"I'm sorry, I can't love you…"

Kouji clenched his fists, digging his nails into the flesh so hard he began to draw blood, frustration running through him. He went to all that effort, switched places, came this far, and now… now, Takuya bluntly said that he, he just couldn't… he just couldn't possibly love…

"…Kouichi."

Kouji's eyes widened and he stared at the boy in front of him. Kouichi. Takuya couldn't love Kouichi. Relief and hope washed over him, adding greatly to the feeling of lightheaded he had, that Kouji had no choice but to collapse on the bed, staring at air. Takuya's determined expression broke, but Kouji couldn't see it.

"I… I'm flattered you like me… but… I just can't see you as more than a friend. Please, forgive me."

Quickly getting fully dressed, Takuya looked one last time at the prince before leaving. 

Now enveloped in silence save Takuya's declaration of inability to love, and his twin's name, Kouji covered his face with his hands and fell fully on the bed. Less than a second later he threw his left hand away, looking at a bleeding cut across his palm. A lavender hued drop trailed at the tips of the wound and fell to his face, trailing down his cheek, just barely missing his lips. He unconsciously licked it away, an act which only added to his dizziness. Kouji managed one coherent thought…

"Izumi…"

Before falling into a hazy daze.

"Just… what did you do to me?!"


	16. chapter 14

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the fairytale this fic is partly based on.

Just to let you know, I have a rule of about 5 reviews before I update. Now me being lazy aside, you people sure give me reasons to update :x thanks for all the reviews.

Sakura-Riddle: ~_~ enough with the fangirlness! Had I wanted to write that I'd have written you a lemon.

Balinase: …sorry, that's just you, remember this is a TAKOUJI fic and I'm more of a TAKOUJI fan than a Kou1x2 supporter :x and yes, my Kouji muse hated me for forcing him to keep his hands from Takuya. But then again, how do we REALLY know he was nice and innocent while Takuya was out cold? :D

Chibi minamoto: what couple would that be? :x and it's ok, I support tons of couples, lemme know which couple you like and I'll write a fic about it :D

wand3ringspirit : well, excuse me for being only human and in school and have a social life and having writer's block so I can't really update as fast as we'd all like me too -_-

Redrum: sure, let's have them all understand each other. But then where's my fun? ;_;

Star: *me is damned*

Beta 4 Hire: *looks at your nick* are you implying on something? -_-

Einatsu: o_o;;; you're able of seeing Tomoki as a sexual object. Go away. Ew

Sapphire Luna: Tomoki scares me too ;_; and I'll try to be clearer about the speakers :3

Angel Spirit: Kouji's not ok, as you could see in this chapter. Otherwise, again, where's my fun?

Two Sides of a Coin 

**__**

**__**

Chapter 14 – A Nightmare of Things to Come 

__

__

Bells rang as Tomoki made his way out of the village. Many people laughed again, yet none were sad to see him leave. Especially one 16 year old would be magician.

Junpei, deciding to follow his worry just in case, walked over to Kouji's father's shop and knocked, again, just in case.

"We're open."

Came the reply. The boy walked in to see Kousei on his knees, collecting the shards of the broken glass.

"Welcome… ah! Junpei! Good morning!"

"Good morning, sir."

"'Sie' is too formal, I told you… ouch… damn thing's sharp!"

He said with a smile and threw the mess away, turning to tend for a small cut.

"What can I do for you?"

"Who was that jester?"

The friendly smile immediately vanished from Kousei's face.

"Him? Just the court jester, came here looking for something… didn't have it."

"Would that something be someone's soul?"

The man's expression became graver still and he took a step forward.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Earlier… he stole some pieces of people's souls. Tried from me too, but I just didn't laugh from his jokes…"

Suddenly, Kousei pinned him to the wall, a few inches away from his face.

"Whatever you do, stay away from him. Junpei, I beg of you, don't look for him for answers. And above all, not a word to Kou…"

"Dad?"

Thje door opened and both moved apart and stared at Kouichi, who was staring back from the door.

"Did… something happen?"

He asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"No, no… what could be the matter, eh, Junpei?"

"Ah, yeah! I mean, no! Nothing at all. Your dad just got heated up about one of the items we discussed."

"Yes! You know me, can't stand my items being insulted. NE?!"

Both laughed fakely, causing Kouichi to suspect oh so much more.

"Well then, what is it you wanted, son?"

The man said, eager to change the subject.

"Junpei's dad was looking for him, and he asked me to go get him."

"Ok, thanks… Kouji…"

"Yeah… listen…"

Just as Junpei was about to leave, Kouichi stopped him as he passed by.

"I really need to talk to you later."

"Same here. Well, bye Kouji, Kousei-san."

"Junpei."

"See ya!"

The bells rang as the door closed, and silence once again fall. Kousei returned to examining the shelves under Kouichi's gaze.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The boy asked again, seeing the cut on the man's hand.

"Yep. Nothing's wrong…"

Reaching a hand to the door bells, he ripped them off and threw them away, smiling.

"…nothing at all."

The sun was shining brightly overhead, giving its sweet light to the garden in which the boy was standing. Birds were chirping happily as they flew above and the wind caressed him gently.

"There you are."

He turned around to face the voice.

"What kept you?"

Izumi asked from her spot on a picnic blanket on the grass under a tree. Sweets and goods were spread in front of her, and she smiled sweetly at him. Yet he was unable to see her eyes.

"Come here."

It was more of an order than a request, and his legs moved on their own accord until he was seated next to her.

"Have something?"

He picked up a slice of a chocolate cake and took a bit. It had little to no taste, and the little there was was bitter. 

"You got some there…"

The girl said and reached a hand to wipe some cream from Kouji's face, pushing aside a long strand of hair.

"Long hair suits you."

His numb mind hadn't registered up to then that his hair was as long as it was a few days before, and it still hasn't.

The girl brought the cream to her mouth and licked her finger, savoring the flavor.

"It tastes better off of you."

The wind picked up and blew her blonde hair behind her, while Kouji's midnight blue strands were thrown to his face. He didn't move to divert it. She did.

"I love you so much, do you know that?"

"I do."

He wasn't lying, but it still sounded like someone else had spoken the words.

"You love me too."

It wasn't a question. He opened his mouth to protest, but no voice came out.

"Sh sh sh…"

She pressed a finger against his lips and smiled.

"You do, I know. You love me. Only me."

Again, his voice failed him, but he wasn't as concerned about proving her wrong as much as he was about her smile, and the fact that he still couldn't see her eyes.

"You love me so much… you'd do everything for me, ne? The moon and the stars, ne? Your soul…"

The sound of a thousand wings flapping roared like thunder in his ears as the girl looked up, her eyes staring hungrily into his, and as empty and dark as a moonless night's sky.

"…ne?"

His vision was blurred by a shower of feathers and he managed to cover his eyes with his hands. Through the noise he thought he could hear Izumi, saying something about not wanting that to happen. When he looked around, the girl was gone. Feathers fell on him and he looked up, following what turned out to be a flock of pigeons until they fell, apparently dead, at the feet of a young boy. He was crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

The child repeated as though in a chant while rocking himself back and forth.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kouji asked, gently touching the child's shoulder. He quickly withdrew it, however. The boy was as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry… my soul, I… I don't want to lose my soul…"

The boy, who had by then hidden his face with his hands, looked straight at Kouji, yet still his eyes were hidden by his brown hair. His appearance changed into a jester's, and Kouji recognized him immediately.

"…so I'll take yours!"

The pigeons returned to life, or haven't, but they still flew between the two, their feathers coloring the sky black.

"This kingdom… this beautiful kingdom…"

The voice though commanded darkness. There was no sun above, no moon or even a single star.

"…let it be filled with hollow laughter and empty souls!"

"I can't love you."

Kouji turned around to face Takuya, who was standing there, motionless. His eyes were blank, even more so than two nights before.

"I can't love you."

He repeated again in a monotone voice.

"Takuya…"

"I can't love you…"

"STOP IT!"

The would be prince yelled, yet Takuya continued on and on.

"Get the hint already, he won't love you."

Tomoki's voice came in as he jumped on Takuya, clinging possessively to the boy.

"He can't love you…."

Kouji felt sick when the jester licked his love's ear, but even more he felt like ripping the childish figure's head off and using it as a soccer ball. But panic soon took anger's place.

"…because his heart belongs to me!"

The jester's fingers turned into claws which he dug into Takuya's chest.

"NO!"

Kouji yelled, trying to move only to feel someone clinging to him. He turned to look into Izumi's hollow eyes.

"Mine… you're, he he, mine!"

Her nails pierced his flesh like a hot knife through butter and he felt his heart being turn apart. He would've screamed, but the pain was too much. It wasn't even pain, more the destruction of any and all feelings, leaving behind nothing but an empty shell. Nothing was left.

Not even tears.

"KOUICHI-SAMA!"

The last thing Kouji saw was Takuya's soul disappear in a huge shadow… before he woke up.

"My prince!"

"Kou, Kouichi-sama…"

He didn't know nor care who the people around him were. Kouji simply clawed himself to the edge of the bed, where he threw up on the floor.

A/N: @__@ gomen ne, Kouji-kun.

Kouji: -____-


	17. Chapter 15

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the prince and the pauper.

Star: I said I'd open such a site a long time ago :P and Kouji doesn't mind. Ne? *watches my Kouji muse hitting a straw dummy of me with his sword* see? ^^

Chibi minamoto: Kouzumi's cute, and I think they'd look good together, but it's one of those couples I see and just say "could happen, but won't because this-and-that-couple works better and has more proof." I think Izumi could have a chance with Kouji the way he is at the end of the show, after all the character development… but by then he already fell in love with Takuya ^__^ that's just my point of view, of course you don't have to accept it.

Wand3ringspirit: something disturbing about the jester… how about… the jester? :P

Sapphire Luna: was it _really_ just a dream? :]

PrincessSwifty: don't worry about the reviews, I got them long before your review ^^;;; again, thanks minna, I love you :D

Beta 4 hire: o.O eh?

Einatsu: I already told you on ICQ how much I loved your review XD though my Kouji muse disagress :P (Kouji: does this shirt make me look fat? Takuya: this had better be a boy ~.~ Kouichi: I want a girl! *sees a little Kouji in a dress in his mind's eye* Takuya: @_@ you're dropping the baby)

I love Wolf. He ownz. Bishie~ ^___^ Wolf/Kouji pwnz XD

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 15 – Trying to Get Your Feet on the Ground_

It was weird not to hear the bells ring as the door opened and closed, but Kouichi deemed it not unpleasant. However, there was no time for meaningless relief. Why was Tomoki there? He and Kousei seemed familiar with one another, how come? And what went on between Kouji's father and Junpei?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The prince jumped a bit at Junpei's voice but quickly calmed down.

"Oh, hi Junpei."

"You seem troubled."

"I could say the same about you."

"I suppose..."

The two stood in silence for a while, looking rather awkward.

"So did you see that jester?"

Junpei began, looking at Kouichi with just a hint of suspicion.

"Yeah... wasn't he the court jester?"

He hoped he seemed clueless enough.

"Yeah... better look out for him... he's bad news."

"How, how come?"

The prince asked, worry seeping into his heart. He knew the jester was trouble, but if even Junpei knew from just seeing him that little...

Junpei glanced at him for a moment, smiling just a bit.

"...call it a hunch."

Instead of relief, he felt like Junpei was hiding something. Yet, for the first time, it didn't feel like it was from malice, rather, a wish not to worry the boy. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as once again Kouichi realized the difference between the environment in which he grew up in and the place he was currently in. And again, he wondered if 'that boy' Takuya was worth that much to keep Kouji there.

"Well, I really gotta get going, mom still needs help."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

He was about to go off, but then stopped to look at the castle.

"I wonder how's life there with that guy around."

Junpei looked at him, not saying a word.

"I hope nothing's wrong with the queen and the... prince..."

It came more naturally to address his former title in third body.

"I'm sure they're ok. That place is pack-filled with people who know their job, no way would they let him run a mock."

"I sure hope so..."

A moment of silence once again passed.

"Well, my dad was calling, right? And so was your mom..."

"Yeah... listen, what're you doing later?"

Kouichi asked, feeling a little curious as to what Junpei knew about the clown, but the older boy apparently had other plans.

"My? I'm going to visit an old friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kouichi-sama! What's wrong?"

"Give him space, girl! Kouichi-sama..."

The boy could hardly make out the voices past the haze that still clouded his thoughts, but he still tried to focus.

Izumi was standing next to the bed, her hands covering her face, though her eyes were shocked and terrified. Wolf was sitting on the bed next to him, looking at him worriedly. He himself was lying on his stomach, head out of the bed's edge, starting at his breakfast after it came from the wrong end.

After a moment in which Wolf was calmed somewhat by the fact the boy was still alive, he returned to his senses.

"What are you waiting for, girl, go get the doctor!"

"Ah, hai!"

Izumi rushed to the door, looking one last time at the prince.

'I... I didn't... what was that dream?! That wasn't my doing...'

"Go!"

Wolf scolded and the girl was gone. Now alone, he touched Kouji's shoulder gently, but the prince was still out of it.

"Kouichi-sama, are you feeling well?"

The boy managed to shake his head, but the movement caused him to throw up again. Wolf hurried to fetch the water and once Kouji was done, the tutor lifted him gently to a sitting position and watered him.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

He asked in a quiet voice. Not receiving any response, however, he splashed the teen with the reminder of the water and put the now empty bowl aside. Kouji coughed several times and turned to look at Wolf for answers when said swordsman brought a hand to his forehead. His face twisted with a troubled expression.

"You're burning up. This doesn't make sense..."

Wolf stopped when he noticed Kouji's hands, resting in the boy's lap. One hand still up to the teen's forehead, he took Kouji's left hand and examined it. The cut wasn't bleeding, but a lavender hued trail still lingered across his palm.

"You don't get these from sword practice..."

"Wolf-san! I brought him!"

Izumi came rushing in, and upon noticing her, Kouji's eyes widened in fear. His free hand moved to his chest and the shiver that rocked his body was obviously not from illness.

"Get out."

Wolf ordered, hardly oblivious to Kouji's reaction.

"But, I..."

The girl tried to protest.

"Get out! You and the good doctor as well. Out."

"But you said to bring him!"

"I said..."

The tutor was about to force the girl out but at the threat of being left alone Kouji grabbed Wolf's sleeve, looking at him with pitiful eyes.

"Please... Izumi-san..."

It was barely over a whisper, but the sorceress heard it loud and clear.

"...right away, my prince."

The door closed and Wolf noticed the unexplained relief that seemed to wash over the prince.

"Why are you scared of her?"

"I... I'm not..."

"Don't lie to me, you just seemed like you were given a pardon from death row. Why's that?"

He had a good reason to fear the girl, he reckoned as he tried feeling his chest and his eyes widened, as did Wolf's.

"What the..."

The tutor, noticing a spreading blood stain on the fine cloth, hurried to unbotton the prince's shirt to reveal a bleeding gash on his chest, not unlike five deep nail marks.

"Wait. Here."

The boy tried to hold him again, but the young man was already out of reach.

"Where is it…"

He mumbled to himself as he dug around the closet, all along under Kouji's gaze.

"Here we go."

He extracted a small first aid kit and hurried to Kouji's side.

"Can't let you go on wounded, eh?"

Kouji nodded, now having regained a part of himself.

"Had a bad dream?"

The boy nodded again and otherwise held still as the tutor wrapped a bandage around him.

"It's not that bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry, ne?"

"Ah..."

A knock from the door caused both to freeze and Wolf put his finger to the boy's lips. The somewhat helpless look he received caused him to sigh, as it reminded him of the 'old' prince.

"Kouichi-sama? Are you in there?"

Both allowed themselves to breath again.

"Come in, Lowe."

"Wolf?"

Lowe asked as he entered the room, but his concern soon moved to other, more important things.

"Kouichi-sama! You're wounded!"

The boy quickly pulled his top on his shoulders and looked away.

"Nothing to be worried about, Lowe, a mere slip during practice."

Wolf tried to excuse.

"But... I thought the prince practiced alone."

"Yeah, well, he slipped."

The blush was both from the insult of being as incapable as to fall on his sword, and from the half hug Wolf was giving Kouji.

"Slipped... on his sword... five times?"

The teacher asked as he glanced at the wound, being rebandaged as the cloth fell when the task was abandoned due to Lowe's arrival. 

"Really... it was a funny accident."

"Really."

"Can you stop talking about it?"

Kouji asked, his voice sore from silently screaming... and his breakfast going out the wrong way.

"We're just worried, you know."

"I know..."

Lowe blinked at the look in Wolf's eyes, a look much softer and fonder of the boy then before.

'What... why...'

"There you go!"

The swordsman smiled and repacked the first aid kit.

"You should have it checked later."

"I've been through worse."

"My fault?"

Wolf asked with a smile.

"Maybe. Time for my lesson now?"

"Ah, ah."

Lowe blinked as the prince stood up and walked to his closet.

"I'll be with you in a minute, just... lemme get something less bloody."

Neither seemed to care the slang he used. Lowe nodded, but his attention was drawn to the other side of the bed, on the floor. He was about to ask about the prince's health when Wolf shook his head at him.

"Well then, I'll be waiting for you in the library, Kouichi-sama..."

"I will also take my leave..."

"Wait."

Both looked at Kouji. He still seemed rather out of it, yet regained much of his ability to stand and speak.

"Can I... could you... keep quiet about this?"

Wolf's expression showed he would, yet Lowe seemed uncertain.

"But, if it's the prince's health..."

"I already said it's nothing much. And I don't... don't want to upset... Mother..."

It felt wrong, saying that about anyone other than Satomi, but he knew he had to, or Lowe would tell on him. The tutor seemed considerate for a moment before nodding with an understanding smile.

"I understand. I'll be waiting in the library then."

"Thank you."

The door slammed shut and Kouji was left alone. He shut his eyes as he felt another wave of nausea. 

'Why... what was that dream?! Takuya, no matter what, I... I have to see you!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right, what happened there?"

Lowe asked once they were out of the prince's room. Wolf leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"He had a nightmare and woke up. He's a bit feverish, and to be honest I have no idea where those... claw marks... came from."

"So it wasn't me whom you were trying to put at ease by making up that excuse, it was him."

"Yeah, so?"

"I must say, this is unlike you. You used to be rather harsh, trying to toughen the young prince. But this..."

"This is a new prince. You might say..."

The two locked eyes, both serious as they could get.

"...he's a different person."

Before the dramatic moment could last the door opened and out came Kouji, still a bit pale, but at least he was standing.

"Well, are you ready, Kouichi-sama?"

"Ah..."

"Let's go then. Wolf."

"Lowe."

The teacher began to lead the boy away, leaving the other tutor behind.

"I really think you'd enjoy the lesson today, Kouichi-sama."

"Re, really?"

The last time Lowe said that, they studied about a fellow country's botanic garden.

"Yes! I chose quite a few interesting books after a short talk with Boko-sama."

Wolf looked up suddenly at their retreating forms, a smile crawling to his lips, and slowly turning into a grin.

"Lowe! You little bastard!"

Lowe smiled back, adding to Kouji's confusion. But hey, if he'd keep awake during the lesson, what different did it make? He really didn't want to fall asleep. He doubted he'd be having pleasant dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Enjoyed his dream?"

Wolf said once the two were out of earshot. Izumi approached him, slightly flushed.

"The doctor said he'd be ready whenever the prince would need him... and I have no idea what you're talking about."

She said, looking rather indifferent. The tutor remained with his back to the wall, keeping an eye on the girl.

"It's really weird that he'd suddenly fall ill... just when the prince was starting to get physically healthier... I'm sure you've noticed how well built he turned..."

The blush acted as proof that she indeed has.

"...but now he has quite a fever... that's odd, wouldn't you say?"

"Perhaps he is pushed too hard physically..."

"Or perhaps... there was outside intervention."

"Are you implying something, sir Wolf?"

She took a step forward, but he wasn't the least bit phased.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm just worried about the prince."

"So am I..."

"Stop playing with me!"

Suddenly leaping at her, the man pinned the girl to the wall. They locked eyes, yet neither seemed to be afraid of the other. Too much.

"He had a bad dream, a dream so bad it affected him physically. And it had something to do with you. What could that dream be about, girl?"

"I don't..."

"And what the heck were you doing there, looking so shocked of what he was dreaming?"

"I have nothing to say to you!"

She tried to sneak off but he caught her hand, his patience long since depleted.

"Don't play with me, girl. I'll find out what you're doing to the prince, and I will put an end to it."

"Those sworn to protect at the cost of their lives sure are pesky, ne?"

Wolf let go of her hand and both turned to look at the court jester, who was smiling sweetly at them. 

"My, my... was I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just finished..."

"In your dreams."

Wolf contradicted quite harshly.

"You're walking on thin ice, girl."

He informed as he began walking away.

"I'll be watching you."

She kept watching him until he disappeared from sight and was then startled to discover Tomoki right beside her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He idly ignored her.

"Looks like the big bad Wolf wants to spoil our fun..."

If Izumi hadn't any problems with accepting that term before, Kouji's dream sure gave her ones.

"...should I take care of him?"

The smirk on his childish face sent shivers down her spine.

"N, no... he'd make a good handicap."

She bluffed.

"Oh, the lady still remembers our bet! What sportsmanship, I'm flattered. Well then, I shall be seeing you. See ya!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, but she was long since used to it.

"Things are getting troublesome... maybe it's time to get really serious..."

Her train of thought was cut off as she turned around, eyes narrowing.

"Someone just... teleported into the castle?! I let my guard down. Careless. But... who? Why? ...and why is he near the prince?! Could it be... that friend you keep mentioning, Jester? Oh gods, please, don't let it be!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouji sighed as he entered his room several hours later and locked the door. Izumi had came into the library several times, trying to look for something... or someone. Which he found quite troublesome. It truly was an interesting lesson, like Lowe promised. Instead of studying boring royal histories they learned things much closer to the common people for some reason. He had especially enjoyed studying about the legendary knight "Serafi", but then Izumi broke in, again, and resumed to stalk him on his way back. Luckily, he managed to sneak away.

"Girl can't... take a hint..."

He tried to act calmly, but the now dull pain in his chest ruined the effort. Thankfully, he collapsed on his bed.

"Someone cleaned up nicely..."

He mused, looking around the room, unable to do much anything else. He loved the windows, it was like looking into a dream. The ceiling was tall as hell, creating quite an annoying echo. The bed he knew best, next to it was the nightstand, over there was the bookshelf, and next to it was...

The boy blinked. What was _he_ doing there? Not that he didn't want to see him, just... surprised...

"My, what a big room you have here! It's as big as half my house! Man, and the echo in here's scary... look at all these books!"

Kouji pushed himself up, the sound of sheets rustling bringing the intruder's attention to him.

"Yo, your highness. Or would you prefer 'My prince'?"

A smile slowly rose to the would be prince's face, and in turn, widened enough to cut his face in two.

"I got it. How about "Kouji-sama"?"

"You can call me anything you want! What're you doing here?"

He was insanely happy. Openly for seeing a familiar and loved face, subconsciously for having the pain in his chest disappear. The newcomer smiled in relief at that.

"Just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"Good to see you, Junpei."

"Ditto, pal. Ditto."


	18. chapter 16

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the prince and the pauper.

PrincessSwifty: don't diss Izumi all that much :X I have great plans for her :}~

Star: well, sorry for the lack of Takuya :\ more than enough, I hope, in this chappie XP and this fic is meant to make people love Junpei! He pwnez :D

Chibi Minamoto: I'm honored mine is the first Takouji you've read ^^

Dreamer: me too ^^;;;

Einatsu: Kouji x Wolf *-* the best thing about this story? No characters are made up XD none!

About Wolf calling Lowe a bastard... you'll see.

Izumi just panicked, is all.

*grabs a chibi Junpei fairy and cuddles it* ^.^

Darkened Loner: yes sir/ma'am o_o;

Rogue Runaway: I'm very flattered that you liked it that much ^_^ there was to be Takouji development in this chappie... but it turned out too long ^_^;;; expect the real development in a few days.

Sapphire Luna: all this and more, one the next chapter off...

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 16 – Talking is Good_

The two old friends watched each other for a while, both smiling in relief. Junpei kept glancing at the room while Kouji moved to a sitting position on the bed.

"Some set-up you got there... tell me, is life here as good as they make it out to be?"

"I donno, I've been running around between lessons and running around from mad sorceresses."

"Really? You little dog."

"Don't even joke about that."

The smile on Kouji's lips softened as the relief washed over him completely. It was good to see someone whose sole purpose wasn't a – sucking up, b – more sucking up, or c – make Kouji into her own personal sex slave.

"How're things going back home? How're my parents?"

Junpei moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Everything's ok. The shop's as always, the farm's ok, and your parents are healthy as ever. Your mom just bought a new horse. Said she misses Snow..."

"But not me."

It was more of a joke, but the bitterness slipped through nonetheless.

"How is my stand-in? ruined my life yet?"

The would be prince crossed his arms behind his head and collapsed on the bed. Junpei looked at him from the corner of his eye, causing Kouji to chuckle.

"You know... _Kouichi-sama_?"

There was no response.

"Come on, you figured out where I was, no way you didn't figure Kouichi out."

The reply began with a sigh.

"I did, quite a while ago..."

"But?"

Kouji blinked as another sigh escaped Junpei's lips.

"I'm kind of worried about him?"

"Eh? How come?"

The now short haired boy asked as he sat back up.

"I assume you met the jester."

The shiver that went through Kouji's body was quite visible.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"A big fat one, what about him?"

"Well..."

The older boy wouldn't meet his friend's gaze.

"...Kouichi's worried about everyone in the castle, and especially you, I reckon..."

"How come?"

"He looks at the castle worriedly everyday."

"I see..."

Biting his lip, Junpei wondered whether to talk about it or not, yet decided to go for it.

"About the jester..."

"What about the little devil?"

"He... came to visit your dad."

"My dad?"

Kouji asked, more than a little surprised. His earlier paranoia caused by his dream, which soothed with time and at seeing his friend, sprang to life again.

"Yeah..."

At a wave of intense panic, Kouji grabbed Junpei's shirt collar, his pupils minimizing to dots as he stared around rather fanatically.

"How's my dad? Is he ok?! What about my mom, tell me she didn't meet him!"

Junpei once again refused to look eye to eye.

"She did... but he didn't do anything to her!"

It calmed the younger boy down, but only slightly.

"If he did anything to her..."

Junpei had to feel for Kouji. From having no mother, to having a step one, to actually accepting her, he's been through a lot. He could understand his worry.

"Your mom's fine, I swear."

"She had better be! That jester... he's nothing but bad news..."

The later part of the sentence was said a bit more calmly as Kouji pulled away, trying to regain his composure. That added another side to Junpei's sigh of relief, the other being Kouji's cluelessness as to the jester's true nature.

"So how're _you_ doing? And how's Takuya?"

The would be prince was about to answer, then turned away, slightly blushing.

"He's..."

"Something's wrong with him?"

"I hope you know what."

"That's why I'm here, to help however I can."

The slightest look of relief crossed Kouji's face as he began talking.

-

"Mou, Takuya, hurry up, would you?!"

Arbor complained as he waited outside the cadets' dormitory.

"We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Takuya stifled a yawn as he joined his friend and the two began to make their way towards their post. Nightshift. Again.

"Man, why do we always get the night shift?!"

Arbor once again complained, yet received no response.

"Man, not again!"

Groaning, he smacked Takuya. The taller boy glared at him, yet still said nothing. Arbor stomped his foot down angrily.

"Give me a break, would ya?! What's up with the silence treatment?! You've been like this ever since your talk with the prince!"

Takuya seemed ready to say something, but a group of other cadets looking at him at a mention of a connection with the prince made him choose silence again. Not that he'd have spoken freely were they alone. 

How could he tell Arbor about it? What was going between him and the prince... really, he thought, what –was- going on between the prince and him?

'Ah, no, can't think about it, Kouji, Kouji, think about Kouji...'

But that only made matters worse, as he was hit by a wave of longing.

"TA-KU-YA!!!"

Another well aimed smack made its way to his face, effectively throwing the boy to the wall.

"Ouch... what are you doing?!"

"It speaks!"

Arbor mock-cheered. Takuya rubbed his head and walked on, making it clear he wasn't in the mood. Arbor bit his lip, not quite willing to give up.

"Look, I'm not gonna force you to talk to me... anymore..."

He added once Takuya gave him a questioning look.

"...But I wanna help you! Even a little! Please, Takuya!"

The tanned boy smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Thanks... and sorry, but I'm just not too talkative, I guess. Maybe you should ask to switch post..."

"No way. We're friends, aren't we?"

"...thanks..."

"That's rare to see these days."

Both turned to the voice and saluted, though Arbor was getting less and less jumpy.

"Aguni-san!"

The blond soldier smiled lightly at the two.

"Feeling better, Kanabara?"

"Yes sir."

"That's good, that's good... care to tell me how you managed to get lost on us?"

Arbor chuckled and Takuya remembered what he was told about the prince lecturing Aguni about him. Of course, thought, him still being free while disappearing from duty could only mean royalty involvement.

"I wish I knew, sir."

"Weird... too weird."

"Well, not like it was Takuya's fault, sir. Ask Kouichi-sama."

At the mention of the prince's name, the color slightly left Aguni's name, causing both cadets to chuckle slightly.

"Don't think we won't find out where you were, Kanbada."

"Once you do, let me know."

The tone of voice used was too serious for Aguni to get mad at him.

"Well then, dismissed."

The two walked on rather quickly, more confused than they were.

"You really have no idea? Whatsoever."

Takuya remained silent, but this time instead of a smack, he got a pat on the back.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure of it."

All the taller boy managed was a shy smile.

"I sure hope so..."

-

"So that's what happened..."

Junpei said as he let everything Kouji told him sink in. Of course, the would be prince wasn't too open about everything. Just said the basics of that night... and how Takuya seemed odd the other morning. He didn't tell about his own problems... and dream.

"Do you know why? What's the reason for it?"

The older boy didn't have to take a second look at his friend to know he had enough on his shoulders, he didn't need to worry about a demonic jester's true nature.

"...I have an idea, but I'll have to look it up. Don't do anything until I find out for sure."

"Ok. You got it."

Junpei was doubtful, but let it go with a smile.

"Good. Now I guess I'll head back home..."

"How –did- you get in here?"

"Magic, like, duh. Though it's pretty odd, really."

He said somewhat distantly, scratching his chin.

"What is?'

"Well, naturally, the castle's supposed to have all sorts of protections spells cast on it. But coming her was easier than taking a candy from a baby."

"Well... Izumi's been pretty... preoccupied, I guess it means she's been slacking off with those spells?"

"Izumi?"

"You know... the court sorceress?"

Before he knew it, Kouji was pinned to the bed, a starry eyed Junpei on top of him.

"Izumi?! You mean that old crome-dome Boko isn't the court sorcerer, but some girl with an ultra cute name is?!"

"Junpei?"

"HAI?!"

"You're drooling on me."

A blush rose to Junpei's cheeks as he quickly got odd, standing quite a way away from Kouji.

"So, sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to having people's saliva on me here. You wouldn't believe the places they'd lick..."

Junpei laughing stopped anymore possible nauseating chatter.

"Ne, speaking of which..."

"What which..."

"I heard a rumor Takuya's been assigned to night shift."

"Is... that so..."

The would be prince turned away, only to find Junpei staring at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Stop teleporting."

"It's fun."

"It's annoying."

"Well then, maybe I'll be going before you have me beheaded."

It was said in good humor, but Kouji was far too stressed from the day's events.

"N, no! it's ok, really, I..."

And he wasn't really in the mood to be left alone.

"I was kidding, relax."

"I..."

This time, Junpei let him turn away.

"Anyways, I'll be going now. Just came by to see how you were doing. See ya later, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. After all, it'll be a royal order."

"Junpei."

"Hm?"

Feeling a bit awkward, his smile came out sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The older boy went to the door, smiling as he closed it behind him. Kouji collapsed on the bed, the dream for a moment not seeming that bad.

"Can't love me... I'll make you. I'll make you love me."

His eyes widened in fear at the realization of what he was saying.

"I sounded... just like her... what's happening to me..."

Feeling more than just slightly scared, he covered his face with his hands.

"I'll see him, just... see him. He can't keep that from me. Definitely..."

A few deep breath later, he opened his eyes and a rather naughty, boyish glint was in his eyes, a touch which was void from his eyes for the past day.

"Night shift, eh?"

-

Junpei sighed as he leant against the closed door. Worry was eating at him.

'This entire castle is eaten almost to the core, and it's getting to him too. It's a wonder the real prince managed to get out of it so light. His entire soul's intact... while Kouji's soul... How? Why? It couldn't have been the Jester... this is a different type of... curroption... who? What could've done this?'

"Who's there?!"

He looked up quickly to see a beautiful blonde girl in a silk dress. Her blue eyes looked at him rather harshly, but being the guy that he was, he still fell in love instantly. A faint blush rose to Junpei's cheeks as she took a step towards him.

"Who are you?"

Reality hit him, reminding the boy he wasn't supposed to be there. Quickly he stood up, straightened his clothes and bowed lightly.

"My apologies, milady. I am a new servant, and went a bit lost."

"Well get going then, this is no place for new servants to be. Go."

There was something in her eyes that stopped him from being insulted, a part of her asking for his forgiveness.

'This one still has hope.'

"If someone as beautiful as you asks me to?"

Her expression twisted with surprised and was soon covered with a blush.

"How can I refuse?"

He began walking away, when her voice made him turn back to face her.

"Beautiful? You... you think I'm..."

"Beautiful?"

His expression was sincere and she found her eyes watering.

"Anyone who doesn't think the same is a complete fool."

Her blush deepened and he smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guy you like think so too, even if he doesn't feel back for you. If he doesn't, he's in denial."

His smile widened as a spark appeared, even for a moment, in her eyes.

"Well then, I'll be leaving. Good night, milady."

He bowed again, but before she could return the greeting, a loud creaking sound came from the prince's room. 

Izumi turned. 

Another "poof" like sound. 

She turned again. 

Junpei was gone.

"Wha, where... Kouichi-sama!"

She barged into the room and looked around fanatically. There was no sight of Kouji.

"What the... where could he have gone to?!"

A sudden chilly breeze made her hug herself as she looked up to see one of the large windows open.

"Impossible! How could he have opened it?! It leads to the roof, where..."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the window.

"No. No no no... Kouichi-sama!"

Taking off her high heels, she swallowed a lump in her throat and began climbing.

"Kouichi-sama... where are you?!"

-

A sneeze.

"Bless you."

No reply.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks."

"Late reply."

"Leave me alone."

Arbor frowned at the reply, or rather, lack of. They were both at their post on the castle walls, shivering lightly despite their warm clothes. Arbor tried desperately to start a conversation. Takuya was all but mute.

"Look, I realize you have a lot to think of now, obviously, but you could at least try to think about the people around you once in a while! Or it's something against me?"

"No, just, I..."

"I swear, say it's not me, it's you, I'll throw you off the wall."

A glimpse downwards later, Takuya seemed a bit more willing to cooperate.

"I'm sorry."

Arbor sighed as he sat down next to Takuya.

"I really want to help you, you know?"

"I know."

"After all, you're my friend, and I care..."

He was cut short as something caught his attention. Takuya blinked, but got no reply. He began to see why Arbor got so pissed off.

"I'll be right back."

Taking his things, the boy disappeared, leaving Takuya alone. Certain no one was around, he allowed himself to sigh.

"Sorry, Arbor. I just can't be happy right now."

Closing his eyes, his mind wondered to that morning. The prince seemed to devastated, so utterly broken at his declaration...

"I can't love you."

He repeated, though it didn't sound quite as convincing all of a sudden.

"I can't..."

The prince in his mind suddenly grinned, flashing a rather chickey smile he knew so well. His eyes snapped open and he stared into nothingness for a few minutes.

"Of course, Kouichi-sama and Kouji truly do look alike... even their names are similar..."

The grinning prince went on changing. His skin became more tanned. His eyes livelier. His figure slightly more built. And his outfit, the baggy clothes Kouji would wear, not caring much about his appearance. Lastly, the figure's hair grew longer, tying into a low ponytail as he'd always wear it.

The figure as though mocked him, tempting him.

"I'm sorry, Kouji..."

He said, denying the tears threatening to be shed.

"I can't smile right now."

"So don't smile."

"Yeah... that's what you'd have said..."

His eyes snapped open again and he quickly turned around. He found the prince, standing on the ledge, leaning against a support pole, arms crossed. He was staring at the moon, seeming oblivious to Takuya's presence.

"Yeah... that's what I thought your... friend... would've said."

-

-

A/N: this was supposed to be longer, but it was getting too long. ^_^; expect the next chappie in a few days :D


	19. chappie 17

I don't own Digimon or 'the prince and the pauper', nor am I making any money out of this. Go me -0-

Sapphire Luna: I hope so too and he is, ain't he? XP

Takuya: we're bloody dozen chapters after that, and you're worried about Kouji's cut ponytail?! ; though, it's rather cool that you mentioned his ponytail as a review right before THIS chappie... evil knowing smile

PrincessSwifty: yeah well you see, I kinda need her for... the rest of this fic? So... be kind to her. Or at least give her back in one piece. Hmm... One Piece puts on a straw hat and a sword in my mouth and types on

Sakura-Riddle: LIIIIROOOOONNNN-CHAAAANNNN... yeah, I liked the ending too sure leaves you begging for more, ne? XP

Redrum: some, some.

Dreamer: for the first part, maybe. For the second... HELL NO GIRL WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! sorry if you're a guy o,o;

Star: Junpei everything

Sen-Tay: here's a message from my Takuya muse. Ahem. "I do not go cross eyed. Should I do that I would miss a second of gazing at Kouji". End message.

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

_Chapter 17_

There was awkward silence for quite a while as the two stared at each other. Takuya's eyes spoke of surprise and some fear while Kouji's were soft and calm.

"Hi."

"You, you, you, you, your, your Highness! What, to, what..."

"Haven't I told you?"

Kouji asked before hopping off the ledge to the safety of the floor.

"Call me Kouichi."

"I cannot!"

"Because of today?"

The soldier looked away.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you."

His voice followed his eyes and almost sounded kind to the other boy.

"I'm just a prince. I can't order you to love me."

Slowly, Takuya looked back up to find Kouji smiling at him.

"Why... are you here?"

He managed to ask.

"I was worried about you. Wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You came to nothing. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Are you, really?"

The look Kouji was giving him was the same he used to, back home, whenever Takuya was holding back. Kouji knew the other was holding back. After all, so was he himself.

Takuya swallowed a lump threatening to form in his throat before replying.

"No. But it's not something to bother my prince with."

Neither quite noticed the difference in his voice upon saying "my".

"Then, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

"Isn't that a bit rude?"

"What's rude with wanting to know what's wrong with someone I care for?"

A blush rose to tanned cheeks as the cadet sat down, half inviting Kouji to sit next to him. The would be prince accepted. And that small lack of rejection was all Kouji needed to know there wasn't a need to bug Takuya farther.

"I guess what troubles me the most is when I... disappeared."

He glanced nervously at Kouji, only to find him looking back with warm eyes. Looking away, he continued.

"I mean, I don't know where I've been, what was up with me, and what's worse, no one seems to care!"

"I care."

Kouji abruptly interrupted, sending another wave of blood to Takuya's cheeks.

"And I will find out about it. You won't stay clueless."

"That... that's another thing that's been bothering me."

"What?"

Kouji tried to sit closer to him, which only resulted in Takuya standing up.

"This! How... I rejected you!"

He half yelled at Kouji.

"I told you straight forward. I can't love you. I just can't."

"I still love you. You can't change that."

Came the calm reply, even though deep inside flashes of his dream hunted the boy.

There was another moment of silence before Takuya sat down again, this time closer to Kouji.

"I guess, the last but main thing that's been putting me on edge is..."

It was obvious he was feeling uncomfortable, but Kouji ignoring the outburst soon made him calm down.

"...I miss my friends back home."

"You live in the nearby village, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"And you've been here for about a week? Less?"

"That's not the point! So much happened, and there're so few people I know here..."

"I can let you go home for a while. Royal order and all."

He immediately regretted the offer, as he realized the friend that would be there for Takuya wouldn't be him. However, he was lucky.

"No... Thank you. But I don't think I can face him right now."

A faint blush now rose to Kouji's cheeks.

"Him? ...your friend?"

"...yeah..."

"He didn't draft?"

He said nothing as Takuya's fists clenched.

"Yeah... he refused. No matter how many times I asked him to join."

The conversation was pointless, but it was necessary. And besides, Kouji was curious.

"A pacifist?"

Takuya couldn't help but snort.

"He's better with a sword than I am. And got a better sword, too. In fact..."

Brown eyes wondered to Kouji's hips where the sword was strapped. The boy grabbed it by instinct upon leaving his room, used to not going out unarmed at night.

"...he has a sword quite like yours."

Realizing the mistake, Kouji placed the sword on the floor where neither could see it.

"You miss him, don't you?"

The sigh that escaped Takuya's lips was like a dagger through Kouji's heart. It seemed no matter what he did, he caused his friend pain.

"It's not as much as miss him, as..."

Takuya bit his lip.

"...have unfinished business with him."

"Like?"

Now he was really curious.

"Like... apologizing for disappearing. I kept me drafting a secret from him."

"So you just disappeared one night."

"Yeah..."

The would be prince half smiled. He forgot all about his anger at finding that little fact out. He was too busy dealing with his twin's life.

"...but it's not just that."

Takuya's tone of voice became grim and worried Kouji more than slightly.

"I have things to say other than sorry."

"Like?"

There was a pause in his words which was followed by a rather pathetic looking glance in the prince's direction.

"I.."

He turned away, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Ah, I can't say it!!!"

Kouji chuckled lightly at Takuya's behavior, though he was still more than slightly worried.

"But it's bothering you, right? So, it's best to let it all out."

Takuya blinked, not quite following.

"You know what, let's play a game."

Another blink.

"A... game?"

"Yeah."

The boy calmly replied.

"A game. We'll pretend I'm your friend, and you'll tell me all the things you want to tell him. I'll try to act as he would've."

Takuya looked at him rather skeptically, but Kouji just shrugged it off.

"Ok, so I may not look the part. Sue me."

"That... that's not it."

'If only you knew how alike you were... both outside and in..."

Takuya thought sadly.

"Ok. So let's start."

Kouji half jumped up, trying to make his clothes look as commonplace as he could. Takuya stood up as well, still unsure of it. But as it was the prince who asked him to do so...

"Ok, direct the scene. What should I do?"

There was a tad too much eagerness in his voice, as Kouji couldn't wait to be himself in front of Takuya again.

"Well..."

Takuya face reddened as he moved to describe Kouji on a normal day in quite high detail. Where would he sit, what pose he would sit in. The direction he looked at, what expression was set on his face. The way the wind blew his hair and exactly when and how he pushed it behind his ears... 

Takuya only realized he was mumbling to himself like a love-stricken fool when Kouji cleared his throat, trying to deny the odd feeling of having an obsessed fan.

"So... I should sit down like this?"

It came naturally for him to sit the way Takuya described, for he described Kouji, and Kouji was anything but.

"Ye, yeah."

"Ok. So who's gonna start?"

"You... go, go ahead."

It took all he had not to laugh at Takuya's face. The boy seemed so excited, yet at the same time uncertain, Kouji was sure his friend was this far away from jumping off of the wall.

"Hi, Takuya."

"Hi, Kouji."

The smile which spread across the would be prince's face was an instinctive reaction to hearing Takuya call his real name. However, he had to burst the bubble otherwise the other boy would've suspected.

"Kouji?"

"Yeah. You have similar names, too."

"Nice..."

He sighed, wanting to go back his reality. The reality in which he was living for the past few days was fake, after all.

"So what's up?"

Takuya was the one to resume.

"Nothing much, same as always. Bored. You?"

Takuya chuckled, accepting the act all too eagerly. Of course, the fact that the person in front of him sounded, looked, and acted exactly like the role he was given helped greatly.

"Nothing."

"Sounds nice. So why're you here? Or do you just wanna get bored together."

"Bored together is better than bored alone, right?"

It made Kouji feel so good, seeing that carefree grin, he was willing to lose himself as well.

"Well, with you around, it's never boring."

"Then why didn't you come?"

Takuya spat bitterly, not waiting a minute. The game's purpose was for him to get everything that bothered him out in the open, right?

"Come...?"

"To the army! You could've drafted, we'd have been together!"

"Wasn't it you who said..."

The calmness, the... coldness in his voice did not surprise Takuya. It was, after all said and done, Kouji he was talking to.

"...that I'd reach high fast? By now we'd have probably been separated between the groups, if not the ranks."

It was true. The better cadets were already on their way for promotion, or at the very least, treated differently than the rest. As it stood, Takuya had great chances of being nominated for such treatment... had he not have disappeared.

"But we'd have been on the same level! Always! We would have always raised ranks together, since we both would've been better than the rest..."

"Until the time came where I would have left you behind."

Again, Takuya wasn't surprised by the tone of voice, yet it angered him all the more so.

"You could've stayed with me until I'd have gotten better..."

"Why don't you grow stronger and advance with me?"

"You're too selfish to demand I move forward too fast for you!"

"I'm not holding you back!!"

The two, now standing, half stared half glared at each other. For a moment Takuya almost 'woke up' from the waking dream, yet Kouji's eyes wouldn't let him. They looked straight at him, daring him to say all he had to say, and warning him from what would be said back.

"I asked you... to come with me..."

The soldier began, his voice just barely under control.

"And when I refused, you ran away."

"'Hi Kouji, listen, tomorrow I'm drafting, I won't be here anymore'."

"'Takuya, there's something I want, no, need to tell you'. Hardly what you'd expect, eh?"

Kouji added in response to Takuya's shocked, slightly-hopeful flushed face.

"What did you think I'd have done, Takuya? Tied you to a tree and never let you go?"

A part of both wanted that scenario, yet another was too realistic to even hope.

"I..."

"Or was it that you just couldn't stand facing me?"

"I..."

"Which is it, Takuya?"

"I..."

"Answer me!"

"I don't know!!!"

Takuya shouted, his eyes wide and desperate. Kouji looked away in a semi-guilty manner.

"I... I didn't know... and I was scared of..."

"Of what?"

"Of you!"

A silence fell, awkward in its un-awkwardness.

"I wouldn't have hated you, Takuya. I don't."

"But I do."

"Why?"

"Because..."

The emotions raging within him made Takuya shake almost uncontrollably.

"Because... I... I... how I felt... how I really felt..."

Unable to see his best friend since birth and object of affection since childhood in such a position, Kouji too the step forward and embraced Takuya in a hug.

"I couldn't tell you!"

The shorter boy clang to him, not quite returning the hug though.

"You can tell me, Takuya. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't hate you. Now, what is it?"

"I... couldn't tell you that... I..."

A moment of silence later, he said it. Takuya uttered the three words Kouji dreamt of hearing, ever since they were kids. He wished to hear it when he hut his own hand, and when he promised to always protect him. Takuya said what he's been showing in actions.

"I love you."

Kouji's eyes widened, both from the long awaited sentence, and the wetness Takuya's tears caused on his shirt as the soldier buried his face in the prince's shoulder.

"Takuya..."

His hands slowly, shaking crept to caress Takuya's cheeks. Brown eyes filled with tears looked sadly into his, making him fall in love all over again.

"Don't cry."

Remembering his friend's favorite motto, Takuya chuckled.

"What, so I'm a girl now?"

"Is it that wrong of me to want you to smile?"

The two looked straight into the other's eyes, drowning in them, saving each second until slowly, yet ever so surely, their eyes closed.

They kissed.

Both lost themselves, letting utter bliss take over.

-

Kouji couldn't be happier. It was a dream come true. How long had he waited to this moment? A life time, at least. Probably more. For that one moment, that one experience.

That one sensation which was Takuya, both of them sharing something two boys normally shouldn't. But he didn't care. He just didn't care! He loved Takuya, and Takuya loved him.

Takuya loved him back!

The one he eagerly swore to protect, the one who meant everything for him, admitted to loving him, and was right there, in his arms, tasting sweeter than honey, more addictive than any drug, and giving a feeling not of that world.

Was he sad about being there? Yes. He'd have preferred the event to have happened next to the river, after the two would've spent the evening together, alone. 

Did he regret it?

No. He swore long ago to do anything for Takuya's sake. Giving up his name meant nothing in comparison to this. If only moments could last for forever...

He tightened his hold on Takuya, and began to smile into the kiss as he felt the other's fingers entangle in his short hair.

-

Takuya wasn't sure what he was feeling. Why... why was it that good? Was it always supposed to be this good? If so, why did he run away from it? Yes, he ran away. He ran away because he couldn't believe he was worthy. Wasn't worthy of the guy all the village girls wanted, the guy who was not only good at everything he did but also knew it and couldn't care less. What did he care for then?

Him.

Takuya always knew Kouji cared for him, otherwise why would he agree to protect him ever since they were little? Why did he agree to be around him, even in his most embarrassing, most pathetic moments?

A shard of hope always was in his heart that Kouji felt the same, and now he got a proof straight to his face.

He couldn't believe it when he felt Kouji pull him closer. He felt so safe, so secure, he couldn't be happier. He trailed his finger up strong arms and finally brought them to long, silky strands... his eyes widened.

Kouji's hair was too short.

-

"Takuya?"

Kouji whispered as the boy pushed him away, not willing to even look at the prince.

"Go away..."

The soldier murmured as he buried his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?! It was just... just as Izumi said it would be.

The fact the witch was right made it all the more painful.

"Takuya, I..."

"Go away!"

"Listen!"

"Fine, than I'll go!"

Takuya began to run away, but Kouji grabbed his arm.

"Would you just listen for a moment?!"

Less then a second later, Takuya had his sword pointed at Kouji's throat.

"Let. Go."

"Takuya. Just..."

He was cut short as the sword was dug less than a millimeter into his neck. His eyes widened, not at the show, not of the pain, but of the realization he did something horrible. Takuya wouldn't be crying otherwise.

He never wanted to see what he saw. Those brown eyes, glaring at him, spitting fire at him... hating him.

Numbly, he released his hold. It took another minute before Takuya withdrew his sword and ran away.

-

"Don't say I haven't warned you, Kanbara Takuya."

Izumi said, watching the scene from her spot on a nearby turret.

"But don't think I'll forgive you. Oh no. I'll make you pay for ever getting near Kouichi-sama. He's mine, only mine!"

Her lips twisted in a cruel, sadistic smile, yet the expression was broken by tears. Tears shed for seeing her love kiss another.

"For his first kiss... I'll have your head."

-

-

Chapter Title: Kiss Me.

-

A/N: I know I said a few days, but... hey, it was still faster than most my updates, ne? ;;;;; and the title's at the end, because... well, I found it too appropriate to change, but far too spoilerish to have at the top, ne? ;)


	20. chappie 18

I don't own Digimon Frontier charas, or the concept of the prince and the pauper switching.

Allow me to start by saying I love all you 16 people who reviewed chapter 19 I think this is some kind of record for me outside the one shots.

Dragi: when… NEVER! Muahahahaha… o,o;;; eventually, I guess ppa

adds more names to the "People who think Suffering Angel is evil" union

Star: :D youre happy? My muses actually smiled at me

De orga: sorry for taking so long to update, was working on Love Headache as long as I had the muse in me ..;;; and why do I suffer? For the sake of poetic nicks! :D

Sapphire Luna: well… yeah 3

Dreamer: you kissed someone you like, when they thought it wasn't you they were kissing… would you want them to be happy? 3

Einatsu: no, sorry, Izumi's alive and… well, well.

SoJoHunter: I rarely do retells 3 simply cuz it'd be unfair for the original piece.

Zoleth: changes fic's name :3

Kendosakuyamon: why? Cuz that'd be bad for Kouji and Kouichi :3 forgive me if I won't comment on your first PS :P second one's at least partially right, though XP

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

* * *

**_Two Sides of a Coin_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 18_

Blue eyes fluttered open as they were graced by the soft touch of sunlight. The young man moaned and was about to turn the other way when a sharp pain shot through both his chest and neck. Knowing he couldn't fall asleep again, he resulted to lying on his side, watching a pair of birds on his window edge. They were chirping happily, soothing his troubled mind a little. He considering climbing up there when the door slammed shut, causing the two to spread their wings and fly away. Wishing for the ability to do the same, he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"So, as I was saying, Aguni-sama, it is not our fault! He was like this when we came in this morning!"

The maid was whispering in such a manner it would've woken up the dead.

"I swear, we had nothing to do with…"

"Quiet."

The maid silenced and the boy felt someone pull the blanket from over him, revealing both neck and chest wounds.

"Lana, you said you talked to him last night?"

A soft smile rose to Kouji's lips as he saw in his mind's eye Lana blushing slightly.

"Ah, hai. I came to take his dinner plates since he ate here, and found it outside the door with a note requesting some bandages."

Looking at the corner of the room, Aguni managed to make out a pile of bloody clothes.

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No…"

Came Kouji's reply first as he sat up, slightly wincing.

"…because there was nothing to tell. Morning, Lana."

He smiled at her, causing the girl to blink before smiling back uncertainly.

"Good morning, Kouichi-sama."

"That's quite enough of that."

Aguni demanded, ushering the maids outside.

"Please leave."

The older maid instantly left, while Lana stayed behind.

"I'll leave if Kouichi-sama tells me to."

Aguni snorted, but had to wait for the prince's answer. Should the boy tell her to stay…

"Thank you, Lana, but I'll be fine."

He smiled warmly, and she had no choice but to heed his reply.

"I will take my leave then."

Bowing, she took measured steps out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"Quite a strong willed lady… I don't remember any maid caring so truly about anyone…"

He awaited a response, but that failed to come. Looking curiously at the prince, he found him looking outside the window, knees to his chest, the smile no where near his face.

"The wound on your neck…"

"What do you want, Aguni?"

"…my prince is wounded, in more places than one, and I knew not of this."

"Spare your false concern for when my mother is around."

There was hurt disbelief in the his eyes, but the soldier still kept a calm demeanor. His voice, however, became dangerously low.

"The elder queen wishes to speak to you. She said it was quite urgent. When I came to see you the maids were whispering about you being wounded. I'd much rather take you to the royal doctor, but you seem quite fine, it appears."

"…Aguni, listen, I…"

"You have changed, Kouichi-sama. Changed beyond believe these past few days… I cannot explain why, but the change is painfully obvious. Maybe it is I who have changed, and therefore thinks it's about you… or is it I who should change to fit you. I am after all but a mere servant…"

His monologue ceased as Kouji punched his right fist into his left palm. The look on his face was quite the troubled one.

"You're… so much more. You don't deserve any of this shi…"

"Kouichi-sama."

"I changed. That much is right. I changed so much and it's hurting everyone around me. I… I'm sorry."

The young man closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction.

"…I shall take my leave. The queen's mother is waiting."

A moment later the door closed and the soldier leaned against it.

"He sure has changed… usually he'd have asked for forgiveness for himself, being who he is… not his actions…"

A small smile crept to his face.

"Quite a different person indeed."

–

It was quite a boring life Kouji led, Kouichi decided, yawning again as he watched the sheep. At least if he had something to occupy himself with… but that would've been too un-Kouji-ish.

"Ah, I'm bored."

But the truth which he didn't admit even to himself was, he could do nothing as he was too worried. Worried about Kouji.

"…I have a bad feeling."

He whispered, holding his sword closer to him. He was thankful for having taken it with him when he left the castle.

"Kouji…"

"What about you?"

He jumped, glaring at Junpei.

"Stop doing that."

"Sorry."

"Where were you last night?"

Kouichi asked, more than a bit enraged, and Junpei chuckled, thinking the other boy was acting like "himself" more than he had in days.

"Visiting a friend."

"Oh?"

"…I'm worried about him."

Kouichi's face went blank as his heart sank, especially when Junpei stared right at the castle.

"W, why?"

"Just a feeling."

"It's more than that, you know something. What is it?"

He was about to give an answer, when his gaze fell on the sword Kouichi was gripping tightly.

"Something wrong? You seem really tense."

"Yeah, well… just a feeling."

"Touche."

They stood there, neither wiling to say anything to such an extent, that when screams came from the village, it was almost a welcomed intrusion.

–

The way to the elder queen's chambers was a long and quiet one, providing Kouji with no distractions as he tried to keep track of Aguni from not too far away. He remembered Kouichi's explanation about the woman; the queen's elderly mother, which would make her the prince's grandmother. She was sick quite often but still treated with respect. She was quite a wise woman, and kind as well. In his mind's eyes he subconsciously saw a small, round woman much like his father's mother. Somehow, though, it didn't seem right.

"Do you know what she wants to talk to me about?"

He realized he asked, not clearly knowing why. It was certain the question wasn't in place, but he couldn't help himself, he was a curious little cat. Had it not been for their argument earlier, the soldier would've been amused.

"I'm afraid not. I doubt it's purely good news, though."

Kouji blinked at that.

"Your mother… grew quite pale at her mother's request."

"Really."

He looked away, not letting Aguni see his eyes as the man glanced over his shoulder at him.

"We're here."

Aguni said as he stopped, Kouji soon to follow. Something, however, didn't seem right. The air felt wrong, so Kouji raised an eyebrow and continued walking.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

He prayed the room they stopped next to wasn't really the elder queen's chambers. Luckily, it wasn't.

"The prince's knowledge of the castle seems to be improving."

He was faced with silence which lasted until the reached their real destination.

"Here we are."

Knowing not how to thank the man in their current relationship state, the would be prince bowed. Relief washed over him as the man chuckled and placed his hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Changes are good, but… act more like your "old" self around their highnesses. Both of them, I don't think either will know you if you act like you did this morning."

"They hardly ever see my behavior."

"But they remember your eyes."

Kouji's eyes widened, yet the man said no more.

"Now. I better take care of my duties. Make sure you're polite enough."

Kouji nodded at the man's retreating form, thanking god for being so fond of him. Now, without anything else to do, he knocked softly on the decorated wooden door. A moment passed and he knocked again, this time receiving an answer.

"Come on."

Gulping, he placed his hand on the handle and pushed the door open.

"Oh, Kouichi-san!"

A soft voice welcomed him, making him look up.

The sight in front of him was hardly what he had imagined, neither was it what he should've expected. The elder queen turned out to be a rather tall and slender woman, one whose face, framed by beautiful silver hair, showed the signs of old age, and a horrid life, as well as wrinkles caused by laughter. She was sitting on a chair next to the window and seemed to be knitting. Had the scenery been any different, he would've mistaken her for any other woman, had it not been for the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ruby jewel, the last thing her husband, the last king, had given her. Or so Kouichi told him.

"I sent Aguni-san quite a while ago to fetch you, I was getting worried…"

She fell silent as her eyes rested on the bandage around his neck. The knitting fell to her lap and to the floor as she stood up shakingly. Kouji hurried to her side in time to catch her as she fell forward. She looked at him, her eyes filled with fright. He just barely managed to keep his face sealed, both chest and neck wounds agonizing him.

"Kouichi-san!"

"A training accident, grandmother, nothing more. It should heal soon enough."

He noted to himself how easily came that gentle tone of voice, a tone previously used only with his step mother.

He helped the woman to her bed, where she sat down, and he knelt over to retrieve her knitting. Looking up, he found her staring at him.

"That's… the first time…"

A warm smile caressed her lips as tears came to her eyes. He blinked in return.

"At least once, before I died, I wanted one of you to call me that… though I never imagined you'd be that one!"

He had to raise an eyebrow.

"I imagine you wonder why I called you here."

She eyed his neck worriedly again before looking away.

"Could you fetch me some water?"

He went to the vase on her nightstand and poured some water into a glass. She received it yet drank not a drop.

"Thank you… sit down, don't be standing there…"

She patted lightly on the bed and he sat down, feeling more and more awkward.

"You seem wall, all in all. I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?"

He asked, looking at her. She looked at the glass of water, as though looking for something in the clear liquid.

"Like I'll feel better once I've gotten this weight off my chest."

She paused for a moment, her body shaken by a horrible cough.

"Oy, calm down!"

Kouji said, not knowing what to do. She smiled and sipped some water.

"You've grown to be such an excellent young man… I'm glad… I hope he turned out similarly as well."

"You said something like that before too. One of us… who's "he"?"

It took her a moment before she took his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Kouichi-san, you're… not the queen's only son."

And suddenly, seeing Takuya meant nothing in light of the possibility of Kouji having stolen Kouichi's most important moment.

–

The sight which welcomed the two young men was hardly anything they ever imagined seeing. The village, which was usually peaceful and quiet, was in an uproar. People were fighting each other, caring not who their opponents were. Parents battling their children; brothers and sister fighting each other; lovers turning on each other. It was almost too much to look at.

"What… the hell's happening?!"

Junpei asked out loud, watching along with Kouichi from a distance.

"Insanity… this is insane…"

"Behind you!"

The older boy suddenly cried out as a girl, not much younger than either of them, charged at the prince with an axe. He could only stare at the bloodlust in her eyes, for some reason reminding him of the court sorceress.

For a moment he wondered what the sharp instrument would feel against his skin, but before instinct had the chance of taking over and his sword be drawn, he was pushed out of the way, by none other than Kouji's mother.

She didn't scream.

She needn't. Her blood splashing on his face told the young man just how deep the woman's love for her step son was.

"SATOMI!"

The name came out of his mouth as he caught her, the girl attacker confused by the sudden show of affection. It was all Junpei needed to cast a restraining spell on her.

"Satomi… Satomi!"

"You two… look so much alike…"

Kouichi's eyes widened at her remark.

"Wha, what do you…"

"You play a… lousy country boy… your highness…"

Junpei could only stand guard over the two, feeling like he'd be damned had he uttered a word.

"You, you knew…"

She coughed, several blood droplets coming out, and nodded.

"I knew… who you weren't… and that was my son… I just didn't know… who you were…"

"Then… then why?! Why did you save me?!"

She looked up at him with care, love and compassion, and it killed him to know it wasn't for him.

"You look so much like him… my body just… moved on its own…"

And with that, she fell silent.

"Kaa… san…"

"Kouichi."

Hearing his real name shocked him back to reality, and he looked at Junpei rather blankly.

"Look."

And look he did… at what he never hoped to see.

Above each other, each man, woman and child, stood a dark aura, a sinister aura… and it was laughing.

"When ever a part of a person's soul goes missing… if, for instance, a person laughs a piece of his soul out… he becomes an easy prey for those things."

"Demons…"

Junpei nodded, shaking. Looking down at the woman in his arms, the prince kissed her forehead with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You'll definitely see him again."

Placing her down gently, he stood up and looked at the other boy.

"You wouldn't happen to know any healing spells…"

"Not my specialty, but desperate times call desperate measures…"

He blinked at the sound of a sword being drawn and blinked as Kouichi stood next to him, his sword's green jewel shining lightly.

"Heal her."

"If my prince so tells me to."

"He does."

Chuckling, Junpei went to do as he was told, and Kouichi stood there, sword in hand, and for the first time in his life, he held it steadily.

'His life… his world… I won't let it be ruined.'

* * *

a/n: w00t, finally getting somewhere here , whoever saw that one coming, eh? Eh?! --; I'm bloody turning this into Berserk Kouji shows up with a sword three times his size and wields it with one hand only ;;;; yummy. 


	21. 19

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper

Pink Tofu: omg tofu h12u.

Einatsu: the chibi Koujis won't hurt me. They're too scared of me XD

Sailor Epyon: of course it isn't an ordinary fairytale, I'm writing it XD btw, GW fan:O rabu rabu

Dreamer: er… sorry; life kinda got me.

Millikilo: … you're on your own, dude, Tomoki scares even me XD

Kimra Dattei: aw, man… sorry for updating this late o.o of course I appreciate you coming back and reading, it's always good to see one's stories are so appreciated. Even if they're as bad as mine :x

Wouldn't you like to know T-T : WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! XD

Dragi: well, Takuya IS scheduled to make an appearance… don't think you'll be satisfied by it, though.

KendoSakuyamon: well, I can do fluff. But it's either a one shot or will get thrown into emotional mayhem soon (ie current Digimon 02 fic XD) and thanks for not threatening my life for being slow. XD

* * *

_**Two Sides of a Coin**_

_Chapter 19 _

"Look out!"

Came a cry at him, almost completely drowned out in the sea of noises, sounds and screams. It was a futile warning, as danger was all around them, and he who wasn't looking out wasn't going to make it.

"Behind you!"

He turned around in time, the blade of his sword meeting with the wooden weapon of his assailant, effectively shattering it. The opponent, now unarmed, could only run away. They knew he'd be back, though, once he found something either solid or sharp enough. It had happened for a while, and they were getting tired of it… and in general, as well.

"In here!"

The older boy cried out and jumped into an abandoned house to their left, staying low. His friend had another armed opponent to fend off before following him. Regretfully, he hadn't time to appreciate his swordsmanship, always seemingly pathetic in the past. Survival instincts sure were a wondrous thing.

"Are you alright?"

The older asked, gently setting down the woman he was carrying.

"I don't matter."

Came the blunt reply.

"She does."

And that was that.

Many, many things have happened to Kouichi, crown prince of Furontia since he set out of the castle five days prior. At first he was overwhelmed by the feeling of freedom, absolute and utter freedom. He could've ran around naked and, had he done it right, no one would've blinked at him. Naturally, he wouldn't have done it, but the feeling he could provided a comfort he never knew.

And he owed it all to his other self. That one fateful meeting between the two boys might've changed Kouichi's life forever, for all he knew. Proof? The situation he was currently in.

Truly like a reflection, Kouichi mused, as he raised his left arm, imagining the other raising his right. Their looks, however, were where the similarity began… and when it had its head brutally cut off.

While he himself looked the part he was born to play, all neat and tidy and clean, the other was the opposite. Not in a dirty way, mind you, simply… common.

And while he never even once allowed himself a tear, the other missed not a minute to smile.

He was that much stronger.

Kouji.

That was the name of the boy who taught Kouichi how little he knew about everything. How little he knew about living. He owed him… and everyone around him… more than he could ever repay.

Ever.

"She's better."

Junpei said, his hands still glowing from the healing spell he cast. Kouichi sighed in relief as he looked the woman over. Her clothes were still bloodied, but the wound seemed better and she appeared to be sleeping soundly.

"I…"

He started, momentarily catching Junpei's attention, who was apparently busy setting up protection charms around the small house.

"I… never had anyone do such a thing for me…"

The older boy nodded softly. He heard enough about castle life to know his merchant father chose wisely when he declined an offer to have it.

"Were they ever given the chance?"

He asked silently.

"…no."

Junpei denied himself a satisfied chuckle.

"I'm sure there are people there who care enough about you."

"Don't be."

"Oh, I know so."

Came the cheerful reply to the melancholy demand.

"Otherwise…"

He paused, partially to concentrate fully on the charm he was currently setting up, partly to make sure the other was paying attention.

"…_he_ wouldn't have been able to stay there a minute, let alone close to a week."

"But… Takuya's there…"

Kouichi commented, getting bitterer and bitterer by the minute. Junpei merely shook his head at him.

"You don't know anything about him."

Kouichi sighed. It was true. Sad, but true.

"Care to enlighten me then?"

He was about to say 'gladly', when a scream was heard from rather close by. Kouichi's hand flew to his sword, but unlike Junpei, he remained down. He eyed his friend for getting up.

"Don't worry, I put enough charms around to block all seven levels of hell altogether. Add your sword and we're better suited to protect her than Heaven."

"My sword?"

"I'll explain later, now hurry it up!"

Junpei was already outside when Kouichi decided to follow. He had to make sure Satomi was well.

"I'll be back…"

He silently promised her, telling himself he imagined the smile which formed on her lips. It was a strange feeling, having someone to protect… no, someone he _wanted_ to protect. Saying it was a bad feeling, though, was impossible.

What he felt next, however, seeing Junpei standing in shock… well, that was another matter all together.

"What… is that?"

He asked, staring at… what? He could guess, but a definite answer was needed.

"A demon."

Came the simple and somewhat expected reply, yet somehow it was hardly satisfying, even though there was nothing more to be said.

The thing had no real form to speak of, but somehow, both knew what they were staring at; a shapeless being of darkness. And one which was apparently trying to posses a certain uniformed boy about Kouichi's age, one with black hair and a pair of glasses.

"Don't."

Junpei calmly said, an instant before Kouichi grabbed the sword's hilt.

"Why? He needs help!"

Kouichi barked back, unbelieving. Junpei's calmness certainly hadn't helped relieve the shock.

"We don't know what lies ahead. Wasting your sword's magic on this would be a waste."

"Magic? What…"

But he wasn't heard as Junpei shut him and the entire world off, concentrating solely on the strongest vanquishing spell he knew.

–

–

Kouji pulled the blanket farther up the Mother-Queen's body, a small smile on her face as she slept. He himself remained seated by her sie, trying to have her words to him make sense.

"It can't be…"

The Queen, after falling for Serafi, the legendary Knight, has finally won his attention; The two were quite the couple, and as he proved to be quite the dominant male figure, a thing the court lacked since the last king died, many saw him a suitable match for the young then-prince. Also, him coming from the same country meant no lands or gifts were to be given away. Add the people's favor which he obviously had, originally being a commoner, and the difference in ranks hardly seemed important anymore.

Heaven forbids anyone'd let the two marry out of love.

But was there much love? After the wedding, after the birth of their… their twin sons, Serafi as though vanished with the younger sibling, never to be heard of again in the royal court.

"But…"

Twin sons. Twin swords. One, the older, remained in the castle as the heir. The other… one who, obviously, had to look quite a bit like the prince…

He looked at the woman with confused yet warm eyes.

"What reason has she to lie?"

There was little comfort in the fact the man was to tell his younger son the truth once the boy reached 18 years of age.

"Three years from now…"

He respected the woman for letting the one she thought was the prince know the truth quite a while before either boy was to learn it. He hated himself, though, for taking the other's role at that time of all times. After all, he was only to hear it 3 years later.

"Kouichi is… prince Kouichi is…"

He looked at the clothes he was wearing with a growing pit in the back of his stomach. The brother of a prince, after all, was a prince himself. And it only made too much sense. Their striking resemblance, the swords, the father who refused to speak of his past… the forgiveness the castle people had shown towards their prince's change in behavior.

"I'm prince Kouichi's older brother… I… prince…"

The room became hotter and hotter and hotter still as he sat there, the truth of it all sinking in.

"I… need some air…"

He said as he stood up, quietly making his exit. The hallway was quiet as usual, he thought as he began making his way towards his room.

It didn't matter to him that no one turned to him as he went in circles, too troubled to try and remember the right path to his room. Everything began making sense the more he tried not to think about it.

His mother disappearing after his birth…

"Gods…"

He came to a stop as yet another realization hit him. It was one thing coming to terms with having a brother, and exactly who that brother was. Realizing who his real mother was was another thing altogether.

And if all came down in a mess of thoughts as he finally paid attention to his environment. It wasn't that he wasn't bothered, but more… there was no one there to bother him.

He spun around, looking for pretty much anybody. No one in the corridor he was at. He began retracing his steps, dread increasing with each step he took. No sound was heard save for his own footsteps and breathes.

"Anybody there?"

No answer save for his own voice echoing back at him. He began running, faster and faster as he went, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Answer me! Is anyone there!"

He got a big fat 'no' for an answer as he reached his grandmother's room (he thought of her like so even without realizing it, he realized with half a heart) and found no guards present.

"Please… please, just… be there!"

Kouji half screamed as he kicked the door open, sword drawn once both feet met the ground.

He actually felt his heart come to a stop.

"No…"

He whispered, shaking his head.

Wind gently blew the curtains around the bed; he had needn't

Approach the bed to see it was empty, but he did so anyway, running his fingers across the still warm pillow.

"Damn it…"

His fist clenched, frustration stubbornly refusing to give in to fear.

"Fuck damn it!"

He rushed out the door again, running almost blindly through the halls. No one. Absolutely not a single soul could be found. Again, all he heard was his own footsteps; his own breaths; his own voice; the faint sound of bells; and the beating of his own heart.

Eventually giving in, he hadn't stopped himself when he tripped, just barely missing being impaled by his own sword. Tears now began stinging his eyes.

"Mother… Takuya… everyone… why…"

He managed to push himself up a bit, sword still in hand.

"…is it… my fault? Kouichi!"

And as he shut his eyes tightly, he missed the tear dropping to the gem encased in the sword's hilt, and the glow it radiated. It stood in painful contrast to the shadow which loomed over him.

"Of course it is."

His eyes widened as he felt arms sneak around his waist and tug at his shirt, but he couldn't fend them off. He couldn't even turn around to see the face of the girl who was court sorceress. All he could do was stare forward as his body went numb.

"It's all your fault… Because even though you have _beautiful_…"

He felt pain tear through his chest as the girl hissed in his ear. Familiar pain. Dream pain.

"…little me… you still…"

He cringed as she dug deeper into his flesh, giggling as she did so.

"…let that dreadful rodent kiss you. You… _MY _prince!"

It was now blood which dripped on the sword, tainting the jewel with crimson red.

"My prince… mine… no one else's…"

And as he collapsed, unconscious in her arms, Izumi licked her now blood stained fingers, her giggles rapidly escalating into mad laughter, the only voice rivaling it being the echoes of devilish bells.


	22. 20

Me not own Digimon Frontier charas or the prince and the pauper.

OMATASE SHIMASHTA! Or whatever's the correct way for saying "sorry to have kept you waiting". I have very little time on my hands now, what with drafting and all. Will have more time in a month or two, so bear with me please?

Mmm, k

Note about first part of the chappie: Repeats, dots, exclamation marks… well, you'll see the atmosphere I'm trying to give away, it's intentional. Mmm, K

_**Two Sides of a Coin**_

_Chapter 20_

–

–

"Kouji!"

Kouichi cried out suddenly, the green gem on his sword radiating in a mesmerizing light. It caught Junpei's attention in mid casting, as well as the demon's. The young soldier prey now forgotten, the creature lunged itself at the young prince.

"Kouichi, look…"

But before Junpei could finish, or even do anything in the matter, the demon exploded into a million shards of darkness, quickly turning into dots of light as they floated into nothingness. Kouichi blinked as he realized that he not only drew his sword, but also used it. He could only stare at the weapon, entranced as the jewel continued glowing, giving him a strange sensation, of both comfort and dread. He never felt so close to anyone before… but that someone was also in danger. He knew it.

"This is… my magic?"

He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Pretty much so, yes."

Came the equally calm yet confused reply.

"Never imagined it to be that powerful, having only half its power…"

"Half?"

"Your highness!"

Both turned to the soldier boy, now up on his feet and seemingly in high, if frantic, spirits. He ran up to them, his face turn between shock, terror and relief.

"Your highness! You're safe! Thank goodness!"

Kouichi and Junpei exchanged glances before he replied.

"I… am. And you are?"

The boy seemed confused.

"What do you mean… you know me! It's me, Arbor!"

Still nothing.

"Takuya's friend?"

"You know Takuya!"

Junpei asked, everything suddenly making sense both to him and to the young prince.

"Ah. You know Takuya."

Arbor nodded, flushed.

"Of course I do! We met through him! Or should I say because of him… or rather, I was just there when you came for him, and…"

"Say, Arbor…"

Junpei began calmly, thankfully stopping the other boy.

"… has Takuya ever mentioned a friend from back home that looks a lot like prince Kouichi?"

It took Arbor a moment to realize.

"Ah! So you must be Kouji! But wait a minute, a moment ago, when I referred to you as 'your highness', you…"

"You were right."

Junpei said, finding it hard not to chuckle.

"Huh?"

"I am Kouichi."

Kouichi said, only farther confusing and agitating the poor soldier.

"But…."

"It was… Kouji… you met at the castle."

"Huh!"

"Well…"

The conversation was cut short as another demon jumped at them from behind, but that one was blown into pieces before it ever came close. All three blinked as it disappeared in a similar manner to its predecessor.

"Kouichi?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't…"

"He truly didn't."

All three teens turned to the voice, belonging to the man Kouichi came to respect and like at a certain level. The only man he ever called "father".

"Kousei…"

He whispered, not believing his eyes. The man's hands were glowing, the light reminding him of the after glow surrounding Junpei whenever he cast a spell. Reminding him of his own sword, still not back to its normal dimness. Hoping the man missed his previous statement to Arbor, Kouichi gritted his teeth and spoke out.

"Father, we have to get away, it's dangerous here!"

"True. But I must do something before that."

All teens blinked as the man kneeled down before Kouichi, his head lowered.

"Greetings to thee, O prince of the land. By title, duty and right, I pledge allegiance to thee, I, Serafi, former knight of these realms and the heavens."

And as Junpei shook his head and Arbor was about to have a stroke, Kouichi was left to deal with the man's following words, spoken for his ears alone.

"For what father would I be, should I not protect my first born son, eh, Kouichi?"

–

–

He was scared. Oh so scared. Why? He thought, desperately running through the corridors. He was never there, he reckoned in his desperate attempt to find a familiar face; a familiar item; a familiar… anything.

There was none.

He hated it.

Hate it, hated it, HATED IT!

How he longed for the things he left behind. All the things that meant safety and security and warmth and comfort and…

He turned around sharply at the sound of footsteps.

Someone was there.

"Anybody there?"

His whole body tensed at the sound of the voice not his own.

"I… I am!"

He cried out, his voice hardly audiable due to his lack of breath.

"Answer me!"

"I AM!"

He tried again as he ran towards the voice, the voice he knew for so long.

Everyone was gone. Disappeared.

That voice, calling out to him… he had to…

He had to reach him!

"Is anyone there!"

"YES!"

Takuya screamed as he began running down the empty halls.

Footsteps…

Footsteps,

Footsteps!

So many footsteps!

So few people…

Just…

One…

"I'm here!"

Don't stop, keep going, there's someone there!

Someone…

He came to a stop as a loud crash was heard. For a moment all was silent, and he thought his heart would stop as well.

He was confused.

Confused, and scared, and alone, and…

"Fuck dammit!"

He sprang to life instantly, not even feeling his own aching legs, nor his burning lungs. He knew that voice.

He was alone, and scared, and confused, and…

And he knew that voice!

"Kouichi!"

He screamed, not too far gone still to expect the "other one" to be there. No. He prayed it wasn't him.

Faster…

Faster!

He had to get there, he had to reach him… NOW!

Before…

Before!

He came to a halt, the fleeting hope rapidly disappearing, like the sound of his own footsteps echoing away in the massive hallways. His sword dropped to the floor as he walked forward as though enchanted, kneeling next to the small stain on the floor.

"Blood."

He reckoned. –His- blood.

"Your blood…"

His fingers left the crimson liquid as he clenched his fist, grabbing his sword as he stood up to a fighting position.

"Show yourself…"

He first muttered, his rage quickly taking over.

"Show yourself! JESTER!"

And the reply then came, in the form of childish laughter and bells.

–

–

A/N: There you have it. Sorry it's short. Was short on time -.-


	23. Chapter 21

I don't own Digimon Frontier

_**Two Sides of a Coing**_

_Chapter 21 – Father-Son Conversations_

–

–

He blinked as once again tears filled his eyes. He knew not what was worse - the truth or the lies.

He used to think he had it all made, all figured out. He was to grow to be king, marry for the sake of the kingdom, and never know things could've been different. Now, however, was like waking from a dream.

He had a father. He had a mother, and another step one. He discovered so when he left the castle, wondering into a world he was not supposed to ever knew existed. What more, he met his own reflection, a reflection which proved to be far more than just a visual shadow of himself.

He was, in fact, Kouichi's own flesh and blood, some would dare even say, part of his own soul.

His sibling.

His own younger twin brother.

And it all made perfect sense. The looks, the voice, the eyes… they did, after all, have the same mother and father…

"My, you look in quite a horrible shape, boy."

Kousei said, kneeling next to Arbor. Kouichi looked at the other boy in need of a distraction, and saw that indeed the young soldier looked rather worn out.

"Did you run all the way from the castle over?"

That as though woke the boy up.

"That's right!"

He yelled, suddenly jumping to his feet.

"The castle! It's horrible! It's…"

"The same as here?"

Kousei asked, oddly calm. Arbor blinked before nodding.

"Only it's worse! Everyone there…"

"Disappeared?"

Again, with calmness.

"Yes!"

"What about Takuya? And Kouji!"

Junpei asked, suddenly aware of exactly how close to home the entire matter was. Arbor shook his head, a solemn look on his face.

"Takuya and I got separated. I don't know what happened to him."

"And Kouji?"

Kouichi asked, even though he felt growingly numb. A part of him knew it wasn't shock; he was having a bad premonition…

"I… don't know, your highness."

He said, face turned away. Kouichi nodded, having no other means of response.

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do."

Kousei said, dropping down on the floor where he stood.

"Your excellency!"

Arbor shrieked, Junpei for once agreeting.

"You're in no condition to fight."

Kousei said, pointing at Arbor. Then he pointed at Junpei.

"Junpei and I are too distracted to properly cast a spell on my wife, making at least me unable to move for her sake. And my first born son…"

Kouichi's eyes were aimed at his feet quite determinedly.

"… needs some time to digest the information. We go now, we'll only increase the body count."

"But…"

"They won't kill anyone."

The man continued with confidence.

"It's not the way they operate, to kill so quickly."

"'They'?"

"The demons."

Kouichi completed for him, earning him a nod from the man.

"Relax. Rest. You're of no use to anyone dead."

And that was that.

–

It took him a while, but eventually Kouichi mastered the courage to approach the man who turned out to be his father. Of course, the fact both Arbor and Junpei was apparently asleep helped.

"You knew."

He stated, standing over the man, still on the ground.

"About the demons…"

He made eye contact. Kouichi forced himself not to look away.

"… or about you?"

"Both."

Kousei nodded, acting oblivious to Kouichi's attempt to half change the subjects.

"The castle was rotten enough as it was. A demon'd have to be insane, blind, and extremely full… or dead… to pass out such a feeding ground. They ate at the people there slowly, taking their times. Since one of them gave me a visit a while ago…"

"The Jester…"

Kousei appropriately ignored that comment.

"… I figured your brother and mother were still safe. Which meant, they met ressitence. Demons get angry pretty quickly. They were probably pissed off they couldn't just eat everyone, so they took a more… aggressive approach to things."

"And me?"

Kousei looked at him again, his face and eyes unreadable.

"Too many scars missing, too few swear words."

He chuckled. Kouichi remained looking stern and sealed.

"Your sword was the most obvious give away, though."

Kouichi nodded absentmindedly.

"Blue's Kouji's favorite color. He loves that sword. He'd never change a thing about it, especially not the color which he loves on its own."

"It's just a sword…"

"From his biological mother, kept by his current mother, taught to him by his father."

Kousei paused, knowing Kouichi knew the words but not the meaning.

"Changing anything about that sword would mean changing his very soul."

"And all the clues led to the only possible option?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

Kouichi asked, frowning.

"What, and keep Kouji from seeing his mother and all the people he never had the change to meet? Despite what I just said, there are good people in the castle. You having remained the kind hearted youth that you are proves that."

The boy's cheeks turned a shade rosier, even though he had to doubt it. Having known real kindness, he found it difficult to fish out those his father spoke of from those who were only nice to his title.

"Is that why you left… or the reason you stayed as long as you did?"

Kousei chuckled.

"Finally talking about what we came here to talk about, eh, boy?"

"Answer the question."

"Another reason why I haven't told about you was…"

He sat up a bit, smiling against Kouichi's curiosity at changing the subject.

"…I also…wanted to see the son I never knew."

"Answer. The. Question."

Kouichi hissed through clenched teeth, though his cheeks stood as a testament to him not really being unmoved by his father's words.

"I wouldn't have left had I had the choice, Kouichi. I loved your mother…"

"But not anymore…"

"AND EVEN NOW…"

Kousei said loudly, giving Kouichi a stern look as he rose to his feet.

"I care deeply for her. She is a person most dear to me."

"But not like she used to be, huh?"

"I have a new wife now. I'm happy with her and my current lifestyle. Though it pains me to have left my first wife and child the way I did, I can't regret living with my second wife and child the way I do."

"You could've stayed…"

"You could've left earlier."

They locked eyes, and Kouichi took a step back. Kousei was becoming growingly alianeted.

"The court was crumbling in on itself. Too many masks were broken, revealing ugly faces. I came back from a bloody war to find no respite in what I then liked to think of as 'home'. For the sake of my pregnant wife I remained, but there is only so much a man can take. We resented each other, your mother and I. Had I remained longer, we'd have hated each other's very essences. It hurt, to leave you all behind, but I prefer this pain to the regret I'd have felt had I been unable to look in the face of the mother of my children!"

Kousei finished, his voice well on its way to a shout. Kouichi winced. He so deeply regretted ever approaching the man, but it was far too late by then.

"I couldn't bear taking both of you with me, even though I knew the future ahead of you."

"Why not?"

Kouichi hesitated, the man's pause giving him more strength as it carried on.

"Why not! Couldn't have looked mother in the eye… how could you look yourself in the eye! You abandoned one of the two sons you claim to have suffered so much for!"

"Tomoko…"

At his mother's given name, Kouichi gasped.

"… she probably would've died of loneliness and a broken heart."

The boy looked away shamefully.

"And what about you?"

"Eh?"

Kouichi blinked as Kousei hid his eyes behind his glasses, an air of mischief and cruelty to him.

"Why did you leave?"

He scratched the back of his head. Why did he, really…

"I just… I thought out here, I could find help against the jester…"

"Only you got distracted?"

Kouichi's face instantly hardened.

"Or was it…"

Kousei tilted his head, his eyes completely unseenable.

"… you were afraid."

The boy's face now went completely blank.

"Little Kouichi, unable to do a thing, helpless as he watches a mere child eat the souls of all around him. And he can't even lift a sword…"

He was pinned to the wall before he could even blink. Kouichi was holding him by the neck of the shirt, his eyes clouded with rage. Kousei met that look with a smile.

"Farm work… has done you good…"

"Don't talk about me like you know me!"

He screamed, his body shaking with anger.

"Because you don't! You didn't damn well want to! You left me behind, remember? Do you, "father"!"

The man said nothing in return.

"Wanted to see me! With your magic you could've, even without your status, which would've let you into the castle just like that! But you didn't want to, did you, Serafi!"

The man's face twisted with a touch of sadness at being called so by his own son.

"The greatest knight in the kingdom… is nothing more than a weak old man! Can you even imagine what it was like for me, father! What it was like growing up to the reality someone walked out of my life before I could even call out his name! How did it feel out here, father? With your perfect son and your perfect second wife and you perfect shop and your damned perfect life!"

His voice cracked as the shakings became harder.

"I… I just wanted you to, to hold me, just once… to look at me… as a… as a father would…"

His knees began to give way and he held on to the man for dear life until his knuckles turned white.

"I waited… I waited and waited and everyone told me to keep waiting so I did but you never, ever came! For so long, I… I… Mother… Mother never stopped loving you!"

"How is she?"

Kousei asked in a soft warm voice, his hand gently ruffling Kouichi's hair.

"Feeling… a bit better… she doesn't… laugh… around 'him'…"

"I see… thank goodness…"

Blue eyes widened as strong arms went around him, pulling the boy close.

"I was afraid I'd lose either of you… and it wouldn't have been anyone's fault but mine… so afraid…"

Being unable to hold the tears back anymore, Kouichi broke down, letting himself be enveloped in the first fatherly hug he ever knew, sadly also one of the few hugs he ever received in his 15 years of living.

–

–

A/N: One day I'll write that prequel idea that's haunting me. But for now, we're approaching the finale  R&R, it reminds me I need to finish this xD


	24. Chapter 22

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the concept of the prince and the pauper.

Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura: They be a coming, mate. Fear not D

Wouldn't you like to know XD: Something in your eye. Of course. Well, expect some more Kouichi a coming, cuz after so long I can't help but write him… otherwise I'd have to remove him from the main characters . 

About the prequels… it evolved into a bloody trilogy o.O save me.

_**Two Sides Of a Coin**_

–

–

"Done talking already?"

Junpei asked as Kouichi and Kousei came into the room he, Arbor and the unconscious Satomi were in. The older boy was holding Arbor's sword, his hands and the blade glowing as he was busy casting a spell on it.

"We thought you were asleep."

Kousei said while his son's cheeks turned redder at the realization they might've been heard.

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

Arbor asked softly, seeing the prince's somewhat red eyes and still tear-stricken cheeks. It seemed to have caught Kouichi off guard. He stuttered, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ah, n, no! I, I'm ok, really, thank you, Arbor."

"Give him a break."

Junpei said, smiling.

"Whatever's been eating him's resolved now. Ne, prince?"

The royal child nodded eagerly, earning himself a relieved sigh from the solder and an amused chuckle from his father.

"Thank goodness."

Kouichi nodded again, not knowing why.

"There. All done."

Junpei declared, giving Arbor his sword back.

"A protective spell?"

Kousei asked, thoughtful.

"Protective, warding, holy, healing… you name if, I pumped it in there."

He said, looking proud.

"Does he really need all that? Is it really that dangerous, where we're going?"

Kousei was about to answer when Arbor beat him to it.

"I… I'm not coming with you, your highness…"

"Huh? But why?"

Biting his lip, the soldier looked away.

"I… don't think I can handle it well enough… going back there, that is. If I'd come I'd only get in your way… and besides, you need someone to stay with Satomi-san, right? I can do that for you."

"Father?"

Kouichi turned to Kousei, who seemed to be considering what was said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. You saved me, and are about to save my friend. This is the least I can do."

"Alright. I understand."

That being said, Kousei's hands glowed as bright light suddenly filled the room.

"I've just enforced the barrier. You should be safe as long as you don't move outside this house."

"I'm sorry for being so weak."

"Nonsense."

Kousei declared.

"A truly weak man could never admit his weaknesses like you just did. Knowing yourself well enough to admit that proves you are not only strong, but also, are a good man. That is hardly something to be ashamed of."

Arbor's cheeks went red, as did Kouichi's. A naughty smirk danced on Junpei's lips.

"Daddy praised someone else, eh?"

Kouichi glared at him, but Junpei just smiled.

"You really are over it, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

Kouichi blinked, surprised.

"Even if we weren't about to head into a danger zone, it's still important to get along with your father."

"You also knew."

Junpei crossed his arms behind his back.

"About the switch? Yeah, I did. Kouji you weren't, that much I did know. And my dad's a sucker for gossip involving the royal court. He used to do tons of dealings with people there, still does occasionally. That's how he got his initial fortune, actually. Knowing the queen gave birth to two children instead of just one."

"Silence money!"

"Yep."

Kouichi was shocked, but Junpei merely gave him a pat on the back.

"They just wanted to make the lives of you twins, as well as the queen's, easier. I mean, look at the mess you two finding about each other caused…"

"You make it sound like we made this happen…"

"Heaven forbids."

Junpei said casually, making it impossible for Kouichi to keep glaring him. He still felt bad, though.

"I didn't mean it like that, I… look, Kouichi…"

Kouichi just smiled softly.

"I know. But one can't help but ponder the coincidence…"

"True…"

Falling silent, Kouichi looked at the woman lying on the floor in front of him. His eyes were soft and caring as they fixed on her calm face. Junpei took a few steps back, seeing as Kousei was approaching.

"You seem concerned."

The prince looked back at the man with determination Kousei found surprising.

"Even in my worst moments, I never could bring myself to hate the woman you might've married after you left the castle. Satomi-san is one of the kindest, gentlest people I have ever known. Having met her, I must say I'm relieved. She took care of you… and of Kouji… better than I ever could've hoped for."

"As she did with you."

Kousei said, crossing his arms. Kouichi nodded softly.

"Speaking of taking care of Kouji…"

Junpei's voice came in, reminding both father and son of the reality around them.

"…we should get going. Allow me to be selfish and say that you two should be more concerned towards your son-slash-brother and ex-wife-slash-mother, have your pick, than you are at the moment."

"He's right. We should head out."

"Arbor, I'm leaving Satomi-san in your care."

The soldier jumped to salute, sword in hand.

"It will be my honor, my liege!"

Sighing, Kouichi extracted his hand, catching the soldier completely off guard.

"Yo, your highness…"

"Kouichi."

Arbor blinked.

"Call me Kouichi."

A smile rose to Arbor's face.

"Funny…"

He said, taking the prince's outstretched hand.

"…that's exactly what your brother told me."

Kouichi's eyes widened before a radiant smile appeared on his lips.

"Take care of her. And yourself. That's an order."

"Don't mind if I do."

Slowly turning away, the three stood side by side, concentrating their magic. In a flash, father, son and friend were gone.

"It certainly is hard… watching them leave…"

Turning around quickly, Arbor drew his sword, taking a battle stance. He soon discovered it was for naught.

"There really is… no need for that. Unless you wish to challenge a wounded woman…"

He grinned.

"Satomi-san!"

Arbor cried happily, seeing that the woman regained consciousness.

"Arbor-kun, was it?"

"Yes ma'am… how are you feeling?"

He asked as he kneeled next to her. She nodded.

"Junpei-kun's healing magic is better than he thinks. I was up for quite a while now."

"That's a relief… but then… why didn't you say anything! His highness and his Excellency were worried sick!"

She put a finger to his lips, stopping any comments which might've followed. She gave him a stern look, making the boy almost afraid.

"Didn't he ask you not to call him that?"

For a moment he was confused, until a tingly sensation in his right palm clicked and he knew what she meant.

"Ye, yes, Kouichi, I know, but…"

"Let them worry a bit."

Arbor blinked.

"Pardon?"

"A woman needs to be reminded she is loved once in a while, dear."

"Why good lady!"

Arbor exclaimed, shocked by the sudden change of attitude. However…

"Besides…"

She was only teasing.

"…had I 'woken up', it would've been impossible for him to leave here."

She said, a distant, loving look on her face and in her eyes. Sighing, Arbor nodded.

"Yes, Kousei-san truly seems like a reliant…"

She shook her head, catching him off guard.

"Had leaving his wife behind ever been a problem to that man… I never would've even met him."

The boy looked at the woman in shock… stared, even. Having said such a thing, she still sat there smiling, an almost untraceable touch of regret on her face.

"They…"

"Yes dear?"

Clenching his fists, Arbor took in a deep breath and stood up rather hastily.

"They will definitely, definitely come back to you! All of them, in one piece, without a doubt!"

"Come back… alive…"

"And very much well!"

Studying him for several minutes, the woman eventually sighed, chuckling immediately afterwards in obvious relief. Her smile softened as she looked at him again.

"Thank you."

–

–

He remembered hearing a voice. He remembered running, running as fast as he could… running towards blood… blood… -his- blood. And then came the bells, and then came the darkness.

And then…

"Wolf… san?"

Takuya uttered as he opened his eyes, seeing kneeling next to him the one he had indeed 'imagined' seeing. The man smiled upon seeing that the boy was awake.

"Had me worried there when we saw you fainting. Hold still."

Takuya nodded as the warrior wrapped several bandages around his right arm. Mentally checking himself, he discovered that his chest and legs were at least partially wrapped up as well. His shirt was replaced, however.

"I was injured?"

"Not in the conventional way, but yes, you were injured."

Aguni said, startling Takuya from his position on the floor next to his subordinate and comrade.

"You're disturbing the patient. Shut up."

"Aww, Wolf-chan's worried"

"Sit still, you'll reopen your wounds."

Takuya blinked, but apparently it was not meant for him.

"It really is rare for you to worry about me…"

Aguni's expression was sad and ecstatic at the same time, yet he instantly recovered.

"…I guess getting hurt protecting Taki-chan was worth it!"

The grin received quite an air of pain as Wolf's fist connected with an open wound on Aguni's leg. Takuya wondered if he really heard that sickening 'crunch' sound.

"See, I told you you'll reopen your wounds. Here, let me wrap them up… starting with your mouth!"

"Wouldn't you like to…"

"Um, excuse me…"

Takuya managed to utter and was amazed at the sudden changes in the two in front of him. While Wolf seemed kind and welcoming, like he seemed at all times around the prince, Aguni reverted back to how he used to be, the strict commander who ruled his subjects with an iron fist. He certainly looked the part, too.

"What is it, Takuya?"

Wolf asked, all the while skillfully applying an odd lotion to Aguni's wounds.

"Um… 'what happened' would be a good start. I remember fainting, but I don't know why."

"And the continuation?"

"How does… why does Wolf-san know my name? D, don't get me wrong, it's an honor, but…"

"Simple."

Aguni blurted, silencing the boy.

"Wolf knows everything and anything there is to know about the prince, and whether by your choice or not, the prince has something to do with you. Logic demands he'll know about you."

The blood rushed to Takuya's cheeks as the man continued.

"Your other question, however, should be answered by my acquaintance."

Aguni grinned cheekily again, making Takuya feel just a wee bit better.

"We felt a strong demonic aura."

"By 'we' he meant him."

Aguni 'explained' to Takuya, receiving no reaction from Wolf.

"Naturally, seeing as it was this close to the Elder-Queen's chambers, we rushed over immediately. When we got there it was mere seconds after the main presence disappeared. There was more than enough left to get to you, though."

"Was I attacked?"

Takuya asked, more curious than concerned. Both warriors chuckled.

"You were, just not in a way you could defend yourself."

Wolf began, letting Aguni carry on while he was finishing wrapping himself up.

"Demons, being abstract beings, can take any number of shapes. They can hurt you physically, like in my case, or like what happened to you, when they try and take over."

"Take over!"

"Aguni nodded."

By wounding one's soul rather than the body, the demon can enter it and eat it from the inside out. There is little you can do against it, as you don't even sense it usually. You faint and when you wake up, it's not even you anymore. No worries, though, Wolf here patched you up real good. You should be ok by now."

Aguni reassured, seeing Takuya's growing concern. But apparently, that wasn't the reason behind it.

"Then… Aguni-san god hurt in order to save me…"

The two warriors exchanged looks before Wolf gave a naughty smirk.

"He'd have gotten hurt even without your assistance."

"How was I supposed to know the bastard was gonna go physical on us!"

"You're the one who dared him to do so."

"Well, yeah, but…"

Aguni trailed off, much to Wolf's air of triumph, but Takuya broke that again.

"But… Wolf-san didn't get hurt?"

The two blinked, but then worry settled in as they realized he was right.

"Well…"

Wolf tried to begin, only to be beaten to it by Aguni.

"Nah, not even a scratch."

He said, leaning back comfortably.

"Aguni…"

"No, I won't hear of it! You're a much better warrior than I am, you deserve the praise."

"It was my magic, not my skills."

"You're a warrior wielding a sword. That spell was cast in the heat of battle. Don't try to shake me off."

The man nodded, his cheeks a rather deep shade of rosy red. The somewhat intimate moment struck a cord with Takuya, and despite the pain he stood up, gripping his sword.

"Don't. You're in no condition to move."

Aguni commented calmly.

"But… the prince…"

"We know. But with all due respect, kid, there really isn't all that much you could do at your current state."

The man said, smiling apologetically.

"But…"

"The exit leading to the nearby village is close… I wouldn't recommend going, but once you're out you could maybe…"

"You're telling me to run away!"

Takuya yelled, enraged. He never once dreamt having that said to him, let alone from the war hero who was his role model for as long as he could remember.

Aguni met his emotional storm with collected calmness.

"You're fighting for someone important to you, aren't you? To prove something to both him and yourself."

He locked eyes with the boy, showing him nothing but the man he became on the battlefield.

"Dying wouldn't prove a damned thing, other than maybe how idiotic you are."

The boy said nothing as he stood there, though the soft shakings that rocked his body were proof he heard, listened, and very much understood.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Aguni suddenly grinned childishly.

"That sort of thing? I'm good at it."

"Great, now you boosted his ego."

Wolf as though complained, but the teasing tone in his voice was undeniable.

"You sound like you don't like it when I'm right about those things, even when the only one I was ever wrong about was y…"

"Wait here."

Wolf suddenly said as he stood up.

"You're changing the subject here!"

Aguni protested, pouting.

"Yes, I am."

And with that, he was gone. Aguni sighed.

"That guy… always keeps everything bottled up, taking too much on himself. This castle's to blame… He wasn't always like that… used to be all smiles and laughs, like you and I are… One of these days, he'll break. He'll break and it ain't gonna be pretty but I'll be damned if I won't be there when that happens. You can bet your soul I'll be here."

Takuya sat back down as he studied the man next to him, taking his words into consideration.

"Aguni-san, is he…"

"Hm?"

Aguni turned to Takuya with curious eyes.

"Is Wolf-san your… I mean… is he… to you… your…"

Smiling, the man patted the boy's head.

"Looks like you're good about those things too, eh? Well, not like I'm going out of my way to deny it, if you know what I mean. But keep it a secret anyway, ok? Or I could just make it an order…"

Takuya shook his head, making Aguni smile again.

"What a lovely Kodak moment."

Takuya jumped as Wolf as though appeared from thin air.

"Back so soon?"

"I can leave again, you know."

"Nah, it'll get boring again, ne?"

He turned to Takuya, but the boy wasn't sure how to reply.

"On your feet, both of you, we won't be alone for long."

At that, the two jumped to their feet, the smiles all gone. Wolf then turned to Takuya, handing him a small crystal orb. The boy took it with a confused air to him.

"It'll let us know where you are. It'll light up instantly if you're in danger, so we can come and save you. Is something the matter?"

He asked, seeing how Takuya was looking at the object. The boy shook his head quickly.

"N, no, just someone I know sells those things in his shop."

At that, Wolf's face lit up with a grin.

"He always did want to open up shop…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Aguni and I are off to search for the prince and the Queen. I realize telling you to get out would be pointless, so I won't."

"I wouldn't have listened either."

Aguni said as he nodded to himself, arms crossed.

"That's how I knew. You two are too much alike."

"Humph!"

Was Aguni's parting words as he began walking away. A moment of silence passed before Wolf turned to Takuya again.

"Takuya-kun…"

"Yes?"

The man took his time, studying the boy.

"How do you feel about him?"

"About…?"

"The jester."

The boy tensed. Lowering his gaze, what was seen of his face was blank.

"He's… the one responsible for the prince's disappearance, right?"

"Probably."

"And… why everyone else disappeared…"

"Most likely."

Clutching his chest, he looked up.

"He… that morning, when I woke up in the prince's room he… tried to take my soul, didn't he? That's why I fainted and couldn't remember a thing…"

"A part of it, yes."

Takuya chuckled.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, I…"

Looking up, Takuya locked eyes with Wolf, determination written on his features.

"I don't hate him."

Wolf blinked, but decided to hear the rest.

"Mad at him? Sure I am, he made a lot of people disappear, one of them a friend of mine… tried to get me too… but…"

"But?"

Wolf gently edged him on.

"But I don't think he's the one to blame here."

"What…"

"When I didn't laugh, but told him I didn't hate him, either, I… he looked surprised. And happy. He was real happy, actually. The kind of happy you get when someone tells you they like you… and honest, innocent kind of happy. It was just for a second, but… he didn't look like a demon at all. That second, even though just a second… it was there. It was definitely there. That's how I know."

"Know what?"

Takuya took a deep breath.

"I don't know why he does what he does, or if he's a real demon or if like you said, his soul was eaten or what… but I do know that he, he definitely has a human heart in him!"

Wolf's eyes widened.

"That's all that matters to me. Demon or not, I don't care. For me, that jester's just what he looks like, and that is a human child with a human heart beating in his chest!"

Takuya was caught off guard when strong arms pulled him into a hug. He felt drops fall on his shoulder and could do nothing but stand there as Wolf apparently cried on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Was all he said as he slowly pulled back, regaining his composure almost instantly.

"I, um…"

That way is where the main source of demon energy is."

Wolf said as he pointed towards where Aguni left to.

"That way is where you must not go under any circumstances. That way…"

He pointed in the opposite direction, which Takuya had his back to.

"…is where you'll probably find what you're looking for."

Understanding immediately what the main was talking about, Takuya nodded.

"I…"

"Be careful out there. I'd hate it if anything were to happen to a friend of the prince's."

"Yes sir!"

Saluting once, Arbor-style, he turned and began running off away from the man. Giving one last look his way, Wolf turned around and disappeared.

"Took you long enough."

Aguni barked out as Wolf reappeared next to him, both of them running forward.

"Exactly how much did you tell him?"

He asked with a frown.

"Not too much. Don't you trust me?"

"You ask that even after what happened with –him-?"

"Aguni, I…"

"Of course I trust you, idiot! I know you since I was a child, you're nothing like that traitor!"

Smiling, Wolf nodded, but even though he felt reassured, he still had one big concern on his mind.

They were, after all, filled with conspirators.

"Lowe…"

–

–

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA all hail the evil queen of confusing evil cliffhangers XD fear not, all will be explained, and what won't be explained here… well, I did promise two prequels, ne:

And I'd just like everyone to take a moment and celebrate\mourn with me. Since I started this fic, I wrote 95 of it in a single notebook. With this chappie, that notebook has officially, completely and totally ran out of space.

It was a good notebook.


	25. chapter 23

I don't own Digimon Frontier or the Prince and the Pauper.

A/N: w00t, another chappie. Let's go.

_**Two Sides of a Coin**_

–

The halls were dark and quiet. Not even the wind dared blowing, and then, there was a whirlwind. Three forms came into being as the wind formed, giving reality into two teens and a grown man. The torches around them died out, though they were already alert and prepared.

"Be on your guard."

The man said, though his lack of obvious weapons stood in a kind of contradiction to his order.

"It's quiet… almost…"

"Too quiet?"

The teen with the sword completed the question, making the older teen pout in return.

"I wanted to say that! Do you have any idea how hard it is to say that in real life!"

"Sorry."

"That isn't really on your guard, you too."

Kousei pointed out, making both his son and companion seem ashamed. While he wanted to comfort them in light of the given situation, he had to also keep them alive.

"Sorry, Kousei-san."

"Keep your apologies to yourself, Junpei, and just keep an eye out. This is enemy territory."

Nodding, the two looked around them, but neither knew exactly what to expect.

"Say, Kouichi, you know this place well, don't you? You can show us ar… no?"

Junpei began asking, only to have Kouichi shake his head almost too violently.

"I… get lost easily."

He replied, his cheeks red.

"I see…"

Kousei said nothing, feeling something boil in the air.

"Ne, Junpei… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You knew we switched."

"Right."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

Junpei chuckled.

"Two reasons. First being Kouji. He's one of my best friends along with Takuya… I couldn't possibly tell on him, even if he did commit something of a treason against the crown and all. Or maybe that's exactly why I couldn't tell on him, eh?"

"And the other reason?"

Junpei paused to give the prince a long, meaningful look.

"Because I didn't have a reason to tell on you."

"I… see…"

"Look out!"

Kousei suddenly cried out, making the two realize too late someone was running towards them. Drawing his sword, Kouichi turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground ruthlessly.

"Kouichi!"

Both father and friend cried out, turning towards their fallen ally.

"Kouichi!"

The supposed attacker cried out as he pushed himself up, staring right at Kouichi. There was deep confusion in those brown eyes as he looked down at the boy. Confusion, and disbelief.

"No, it, it can't be…"

Those eyes… that face… the messy hair, and the clothes…

"Kou… ji…"

"Close."

Junpei said, chuckling now that the assassin's identity was assured and deemed mostly harmless.

"Kouichi-sama, meet Kanbara Takuya, the one too many. Takuya, say hello to the _real _prince Kouichi.

And the two boys blinked in unison, utterly confused.

–

–

"You love me, don't you?"

The seemingly innocent question seemed anything but as the girl sorceress asked it, aiming it as though towards the shadows that filled the room. The boy whose head rested in her lap laid lifelessly, the shadows as though flowing from his body, though they only rested around him.

"You do… you just can't say it… I know… it's ok… really, it is! Because… because you soon will… right? Right…"

She caressed his cheek gently, gazing lovingly at his face. Even covered with darkness, he seemed almost surreally peaceful.

"You're so beautiful… I've always admired you… since I was little… a prince like you… since then, I've always, always loved you… My soul… for you…"

Their lips were less than an inch away when he uttered a single word, a single name. A single memory of a loved one as it crossed his clouded mind.

It was enough to make the girl scream in rage.

"It would seem, my dear…"

A voice offered from behind her and she froze, as did the shadows around her.

"…your control over the young prince isn't as good as you've let yourself believe."

Izumi's eyes narrowed as the figure approached, and she hugged Kouji closer protectively.

"I don't need to hear about lies and false assumptions from a traitor! Or do you think turning out to be on 'our' side after all you've done gives you credit, Lowe!"

The man appeared from the shadows as though he was a part of them. A shiver ran down Izumi's back as she watched him.

"Think of me what you want, it matters not."

Lowe said, gazing at the girl with amused interest.

"For what matters, I never stopped being true to myself."

"I suppose that means trust no one, cuz they might be as traitorous as you are?"

He chuckled.

"Maybe. But at least then I don't set myself up to getting hurt. Unlike a certain court magician I know."

"Whatever."

She announced as she looked away, but neither fell for the hollow statement.

"Once Kouichi-sama wakes up and says he loves me, the bet'll be over. I'd have won, and not you nor that accursed jester could do anything about that. The prince, the powers you gave me, the status I gained inside the court, are all rightfully mine."

She wondered why all of a sudden, all that didn't seem all that worthwhile.

"True. However…"

"However?"

Her voice was still calm and superior, though she felt a panic growing inside of her. The fang bearing smile on Lowe's face did little to help.

"This was not what we had originally bargained for."

The sound of her heart stopping was almost audible.

"Get out."

She hissed through clenched teeth.

"But my lady…"

"I said get out!"

She yelled, her flushed cheeks obvious against her otherwise pale face. His smile deepened.

"Very well."

Her gaze didn't leave his form until he disappeared in the darkness, though his voice still hunted her.

"Keep in mind, though, my sweet girl… dues will most definitely be paid."

She felt his presence melt away into nothingness, and felt relief mixed with even more dread.

The better side of her knew who really was to blame for the whole situation, but it was all too convenient to push the blame onto someone else, and humans did always leash out at the people they held dearest…

"It's your fault."

She uttered, turning to look at the one in her lap.

"Your fault!"

Her eyes widened when she realized he was awake, gazing back at her softly… warmly… His eyes filled with regret and guilt at her words, and she hated herself just a little bit more. His following words, however, were much, much more than she could ever bear.

"I'm sorry."

Unable to help herself, she let out a bitter, cynical laughter as the tears welled in her eyes.

"You… you're sor…"

She was stopped short as his hand rose to her cheek, wiping several tears away.

"Girls… shouldn't be crying."

Shaking her head in utter disbelief, she held onto him tightly, crying out all of her frustration and fear. The irony of the matter was she was finding comfort in someone who, at that very moment, knew not whom he himself was, let alone she and what she wanted with him.

"I'm sorry."


	26. Chapter 24

I don't own Digimon Frontier nor the Prince and the Pauper.

A/N: er… Takuya on top of Kouichi… Kouichi asking Takuya to get off… if you didn't understand good. If you did… you're welcomed to laugh yourselves off xD I just couldn't write this any other way so it stayed xD

And lots of flashbacks in here… pretty much concentrated Takouji moments from the fic :3 it's needed, trust me. Just giving you a heads up.

And it really is my second anniversary for this fic hot damn.

_**Two Sides of a Coin**_

–

"Kou… ichi?"

Takuya uttered, disbelieving as he continued staring at the boy in front of him. He had the right general look to be someone else. He came in with their next best friend and his father. He wore the baggy clothes just the way he liked it, and his sword was there as well. But he was different enough, too. The jewel was green; the hair was short; the skin was pale; and his eyes were far, far too… dim. This wasn't Kouji…

Was it?

Kouichi, on his part, didn't avert his gaze either. He wanted, no, had to know exactly what and who was in front of him… or rather, on top of him.

So this was Takuya, he thought, not sure how he should react. He knew what the boy looked like from pictures hanging on the house walls and Kouji's rather detailed initial explanation, but there was far more to learn than looks, as Kouichi ended up learning, if only because he and his own twin looked as much alike as they were different in nature.

To be honest, this wasn't what he had in mind.

He always imagined the boy to radiate strength, courage and confidence. He admitted that as far as his mental image of those auburn good looks went, he still radiated as much, but it was much more the physical sense than the sex appeal Kouichi pondered the boy having. As it was, the boy that was still on top of him was the most confused, terrified and utterly pathetic creature he'd ever seen, and Kouichi was once taken to witness rabbit hunting among his duties as the crown prince.

Then he remembered that the boy really was, still, on top of him.

"Um… could you… get off?"

"You… your name."

"Huh?"

Kouichi blinked as Takuya grew more and more distressed.

"Your name! What's your name?"

Frowning, Kouichi found no reason to answer, but did so anyway.

"Kouichi."

"Liar!"

Takuya barked at him, confused rage now storming in his eyes.

"It's the truth."

Junpei provided softly from behind him.

"Let go of my son please, Takuya."

At the sound of the man's voice, Takuya looked back, even more confused. At this Kouichi managed to squirm from underneath him. He decided he didn't see whatever it was Kouji ever saw in the boy.

"Kousei-san…"

Takuya managed to half whimper. The man sighed and looked at him in a warm, apologetic way.

"The boy in front of you truly is this kingdom's crown prince. The reason the and Kouji look so much alike is because… Kouichi is Kouji's older twin brother."

"Eh?"

"I've only recently found out about it myself."

Kouichi said, earning him the boy's attention. Kousei looked away from them.

"I doubt it if Kouji knows, though there's a chance someone in the castle told him."

"But… then… why? How?"

Kouichi sighed before answering blankly.

"We switched."

Takuya's eyes widened.

"You… switched?"

His fists clenched as everything made sense suddenly. Everything…

–

The royalty pledge…

_"My best friend has this little scar right there too…"_

_"He… must be quite a friend… for you to remember something as little as that."_

_"Yeah… he's the best."_

"That time…"

–

The battle that followed, between the so called prince and Wolf.

_"Are you sure, Takuya? You really think he can win this?"_

_Arbor quieted down, seeing Takuya's sudden serious expression._

_"It's not that I think he can. I know that he has to."_

_'Kouji… are you going to haunt me?' _

"And that time too…"

–

That time in the training hall after that…

_"What's your name? I kinda forgot it since the ceremony, sorry."_

_He asked in a soft voice, a slightly embarrassed blush on his cheeks for the lame excuse. Takuya answered plainly._

_"Kabnara Takuya, prince Kouichi."_

_The 'prince' shook his head dismissively._

_"How about a spar?"_

…

_"Wouldn't wanna get your pretty sword dented now, do we?"_

_The delight turned to slight hurt and surprise._

_'How… how did he…'_

_"Please, let's go together!"_

_"It'll be a pleasure."_

_'Stop it! He is NOT Kouji, he is not!'_

_"THROW THE COIN, LOWE!"_

…

_"You're… just like him…"_

_"Like who?"_

_"Kouji."_

_–_

His fists clenched as he remembered how close they were the following moment, how good it all felt, and how horrible he felt afterwards, thinking he was sharing that with someone else.

–

_"You're so much like him… you're even worse."_

_"He sounds like a good guy, that friend of yours."_

_"I already told you. He's the best."_

_A blush crept to Kouji's face, and he snuggled closer, half burying his face in Takuya's shoulder._

_"Takuya, um…"_

_"What is it?"_

_Takuya asked, tilting his head lightly._

_"I…"_

_His mirror image…_

"That time too…"

–

And of course, the invitation later on…

_"…I don't have a right to get close to him, we're from two different worlds."_

_"And this wouldn't have anything to do with the mystery friend you keep mentioning?"_

…

_"Ne, Takuya…"_

_The boy looked at the prince, waiting silently for what he would say._

_"Hai?"_

_"Why didn't you come two nights ago?"_

…

_"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?"_

_"No…"_

_"Then why?"_

_"I can't love you… Kouichi."_

_–_

A bitter chuckle rocked his body. Kouichi… Kouichi!

–

And it was that exact same… 'Kouichi'… that certain night… when he was on guard duty…

_"I can't smile right now."_

_"So don't smile."_

_"You miss him, don't you?"_

_"...have unfinished business with him."_

_"…apologizing and disappearing…"_

_"I have things to say other than sorry."_

_"A game. We'll pretend I'm your friend, and you'll tell me all the things you want to tell him. I'll try to act as he would've."_

_"Ok, so I may not look the part. Sue me."_

_"That... that's not it."_

_"Nothing much, same as always. Bored. You?"_

_"Bored together is better than bored alone, right?"_

_"Well, with you around, it's never boring."_

_"Then why didn't you come?"_

_"Until the time came where I would have left you behind."_

_"You could've stayed with me until I'd have gotten better..."_

_"Why don't you grow stronger and advance with me?"_

_"You're too selfish to demand I move forward too fast for you!"_

_"I'm not holding you back!"_

_"I asked you... to come with me..."_

_"And when I refused, you ran away."_

_"'Hi Kouji, listen, tomorrow I'm drafting, I won't be here anymore'."_

_"Takuya, there's something I want, no, need to tell you"_

_"Or was it that you just couldn't stand facing me?"_

_"Answer me!"_

_"I don't know!"_

_"I wouldn't have hated you, Takuya. I don't."_

_"I love you."_

_–_

And just like that, the images became a blur that slid into one another, forming a contrasted reality in his mind.

–

_"Don't cry."_

_"Is it that wrong of me to want you to smile?"_

_They kissed._

_The warmth._

_The sensations._

_The taste._

_The closeness._

_The love._

_The memories._

_The happiness._

_The sadness._

_Them being so close._

_Kouji holding him close._

_Him holding Kouji._

_Kouji's hair too short._

_Too short…_

_Too short…_

_–_

His eyes widened as he stared at Kouichi.

Short hair.

Kouji's ponytail!

Switch…

Had to look alike…

Had to be alike…

Twin brothers…

_"Go away!"_

_"Would you just listen for a moment!"_

_His sword aimed at Kouji's throat…_

_The blood he cleaned afterwards…_

_The remorse…_

_The tears…_

_Hair too short…_

Too short…

Switch…

Had to look alike…

Twin brothers…

Blood…

A pool of blood…

A voice calling out for help…

Calling out to him…

A pool of blood…

_His_ blood…

"Kouji!"

Takuya cried out as he spun around, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Not quite understanding but understanding enough, both teens sprinted after him, not even paying attention as Kousei left behind.

He watched them go until they were out of sight and then, calmly and collectedly, he turned around. A smile rose to his lips, showing his amusement.

"Ho? You were ringing those bells so nicely up until a moment ago… and I stayed here especially for you. Don't I get an encore?"

As though obliging, the bells on his cap rang with each step he took, as Tomoki came out of the darkness, smirking devilishly up at the man in front of him.

–To Be Continued–

* * *

A/N: Lazy or mean, think of me what you will, but I am not putting up references to the chapters the flashbacks are from. Is it because I put half of them up already? Or is it because I want you guys to go on a treasure hunt through my fic? Or some other diabolical reason? Even I know not… 


End file.
